


【團兵】我們殘酷的天空

by semi_umbra



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, eruri - Freeform, 團兵 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 35
Words: 78,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_umbra/pseuds/semi_umbra
Summary: * 2013年首發的原作衍生文Our Cruelly Sky, 當時無悔還沒出。* 當時文章進行到在巨木林與女巨人一戰之後, 內容有肉。* 現推出2019ver., 修改成符合無悔版，每週發佈兩篇。* 之後會再寫接下來的劇情, 舊版會繼續在P站攤放(笑)





	1. Chapter 1

**01**   
  
  


那片天空曾是如此令人不屑，像掛著一副高傲的嘴臉居高臨下俯視一切，並在嘲笑在絕望無助中掙扎的眾生。儘管如此，人們還是禁不住仰望，並對它寄予幻想。   
  


明明遙遠的天空，終究只會讓生命更形卑微，說白了大概是就是不爽。   
  
只要一抬頭，視線就被龐然大物覆蓋。比例扭曲的四肢，怪異猙獰的臉相，將人類視為螻蟻玩物的眼神……那些該死的怪物，將僅能遙望的天空都奪去了。   
  
於是我們找到比起神、比起天空或是比起人類本身，更加該死可恨的存在。   
  
  
  
  
「兵長他、利威爾兵長他一定──」士兵慘絕的吼叫驀地中斷。   
  
被稱為「兵長」的黑髮青年抬頭，目光投到那軍綠色披風的羽翼徽號上，但穿著它的人已被巨人哽去了頭部。面對如此殘酷的景象，他看來全無恐懼也沒半點猶豫，下秒已利用立體機動裝置飛躍到巨人臉前兩、三米的距離。   
  
同時，巨人也將那名不再叫喊的士兵咬掉了一半。   
  
迅速迫近的青年被從巨人口中爆出的鮮血噴了一臉，以致半張臉連同左眼都被血所遮蓋，他就乾脆閉起眼，敏捷的身體在半空高速轉動，瞬間閃到巨人後方，以快得不著痕跡的動作，從它後頸削下一大塊肉。   
  
在利落的攻擊下，巨人馬上就倒下，被一撃幹掉了。青年輕巧地跳到旁邊的屋頂上，回望地上那被自己削下的肉，在它冒煙消失之前，他還是能看出有數公分不對稱。   
  
「嘖……」看來他對此不甚滿意。   
  
滿帶不爽的目光落在被吃剩的那條斷臂上，一陣靜默的陰沈漸漸湧上。他從屋頂躍回地上，拾起地上那條手臂。手臂的主人顯然是個高大壯碩的傢伙，因為那條僅剩的前臂，差不多有青年的整條手臂那麼長。   
  
「利威爾，走了。」後方轉來馬蹄敲上地面的聲音，和一把呼喚他的男聲。   
「埃爾溫嗎？」青年沒瞧一眼已知道來者何人。   
「看情況這次是極限了，在造成更大損失之前得趕快回去。」   
  
金髮男子從馬背上下來，當看到青年回頭，他冷靜的表情現出了一絲動搖，大概只有短短半秒，因為他看見對方臉上的血跡並沒有蒸發。   
  
「你受傷了？」   
「不是我的血。」利威爾回得輕描淡寫。   
「我知道了。」看到嚴重潔癖的傢伙仍面不改容地讓他人的血沾滿一臉，男子大概也猜到是什麼原因，但作為團長的他覺得有些話還是應該說：「利威爾……我說過了，當我發出撤退命令時，動作要迅速。」

  
「還不差在幾秒。」   
  
對人類最強士兵──利威爾兵長來說，消滅一個巨人也不過是數秒間的事。

「這不是幾秒的問題，而是……」團長欲言又止，因為他留意到兵長手上抱著的那條手臂。在沈默數秒之後，那蒼藍色的雙眸亦薄薄蒙上一屠陰影：「只剩下一條手臂嗎？」

  
兵長馬上就留意到對方的表情變化，畢竟已做好一切覺悟的埃爾溫團長，已能夠冷酷地面對眾多同伴的死亡，所以這種反應可是非常罕見。

  
「這名士兵……有家人嗎？」   
「有一名年老的母親。」兵長看來難以接近，但對部下的事還是掌握不少。   
「是嗎。」   
「怎麼了？」   
「沒什麼，只是想起點舊事。」男子輕輕牽起微笑，將那條斷臂取過來：「由我來吧，你得馬上帶領自己的小隊撤離，我們停留得太久了。」   
  
利威爾看到團長為自己牽來的馬，沒再作出反駁就騎上去了。在會合其他同伴之前的數分鐘，就只有二人騎著馬穿過這隨時有巨人來襲的荒廢村莊。

即使兵長之後未再過問，這名在眾人眼中看來理性到極點的團長，還是主動向他訴說那不堪的舊事──   
  
「就是三年多前，瑪利亞之牆被攻破的那天……當時比現在難看多倍了。那時有一名老婦，向每一名歸來的士兵詢問她兒子的事。而她的兒子…就只剩下一條手臂。」   
  


兵長默默聽著，其實當時他也在隊列的後方聽見部分內容。

  
「我記得她問了『我兒子的死將成為人類反擊的支柱吧』。」   
  


兵長依舊不語，轉過臉來注視著團長那看不出情感的臉。就在說出下一句時，他留意到對方的眉頭抖了一抖。

  
「當時團長本想肯定她的說話，但他大概說不出來了吧？最後只能在那個母親，以及在群眾面前，流著淚，嚎哭著……宣告我們一無所獲的事實。」

  
「你也等下也打算對著民眾哭鼻子嗎？」   
「怎麼可能？」團長無聲冷笑了一下：「我倒是想把當時團長沒能說出來的話說下去。」   
「原來如此。對脆弱的人而言，謊言還顯得仁慈一點嗎？」   
「儘管無法馬上兌現，但我可不認為是謊言，利威爾。」金髮男子回過頭來，掛上一臉微笑，笑得沒半點牽強：「這本來就是值得我們為此賭上性命也要完成的事，是事實啊。」   
「哦……」   
「雖然不知道對方是否有幸看到這一天，至少能讓她……以至所有同伴，都能在黑暗中窺見希望。畢竟人會擁有感情，我認為這是必要的。」   
「哼，那你還真是個溫柔的傢伙。」兵長語帶嘲諷。   
「我倒覺得你才是真正的溫柔啊，利威爾。」   
「啊？你又在說什麼屁話？」

兵長一臉不悅，露出像看到什麼噁心東西的表情。

****   
「我們得捨棄過多的感情，同時又要比誰都活得像人類。」仍然存活的同伴就在不遠處的前方，團長加快速度。   
「老是發表偉論…上當團長後就更愛演說了。」   
「你要理解成偉論也沒關係，反正你應該比誰都明白箇中意義。」   
「……」   
  
加入調查兵團已差不多有四年，憑著自身實力以及埃爾溫的舉薦，在埃爾溫成團長同時，也被任命為士官長。儘管是流氓出身，初時亦與軍紀完全扯不上關係，他還是渾身散發出領袖獨有的氣勢。   
  
也出於流氓時期的經歷，自然也默默關照著自己的手下。對身為決策者的埃爾溫來說，這種情感很危險，但他很快就發現到，這樣子的利威爾燃起了調查兵團…以致是人類的希望。   
  
當深知道世間一切都如人命般脆弱，無可依靠時，利威爾認為只有日積月累掙扎求存得來的力量最可靠。這時的他還沒意識到，其實這也算是對力量的一種倚賴。


	2. Chapter 2

（第１章的時間點修改為８４８年，所以第１章中，埃爾溫的對白有點修正了。）

 

**02**

 

從頭頂淋下的溫水將血腥味沖淡，流進去水口流的水也變得愈來愈清澈。一切都沖去了，同伴的血連同沾到身上的塵土一起，都被洗滌得一乾二淨。  
  
『他的犧牲已為人類再開出一條新的道路，也許一時間還無法讓您看到前進的距離，但終有一天，到達目的地的我們會證明……所有人都沒有白死。』   
  
水掣被關起，浴室內頓時回復寂靜，只剩下從蓮蓬頭上還沒完全停下的水流在發出微細的聲響。青年深深吐了一口氣，又自言自語起來。   
  
「埃爾溫那傢伙……還真的對民眾說出這種漂亮話啊？」   
  
打從加入調查軍團後，每次回到城內都不會聽見什麼好說話。投在自己身上的目光時而仰慕，時而輕蔑，在那種時候很多同伴都會顯得無地自容，但利威爾本人並沒有特別感到打撃。   
  
偶然會遇到戰死隊友的親屬，儘管自己不會哭著道歉，也無法像埃爾溫那樣，對他們表現出理直氣壯的態度。那個男人的說話總是充滿力度，不管是讓部下作好死亡的覺悟，還是讓苟存的遺屬心靈得救。真是個不可思議的男人……   
  
「反正……也好。」諷刺的是，自己也是其中一個被他「打動」的人。   
  
一頭黑色短髮全往後撥，略顯冰冷的三白眼緩緩張開，即使一人獨處，那張比實際歲數年輕很多的臉，仍是掛著令人不敢接近的表情。   
  
他將身體抹乾以後，以毛巾包著下身。毛巾只夠遮蓋大腿以上的部位，大片肌膚暴露在空氣中。身為人類最強士兵的利威爾，並沒有高大壯碩的身形，身高更比一般男性還矮了一截，穿著衣服時更顯得瘦小。   
  
事實上，在衣服底下卻藏著結實無比的肌肉，長期的鍛鍊和實戰帶來的除了強韌身心，還有各種新傷舊痕，這就是士兵完美的肉體。   
  
他將另一條小毛巾疊在肩上走出浴室，發現本應是單人房間的地方似乎多了一個人，一名金髮的男子正坐在沙發上專心地翻閱著文件。   
  
「終於應酬完了？」兵長對這人擅自進入房間的事似乎不以為意。   
「要解釋的事有點多，但我就知道能在你洗完之前完成。」   
  
金髮男子微笑著，雖然對方是自己的下屬，但對著這名士官長的態度，亦總和對其他人時有著微妙的差別。顯然二人並沒拘泥於軍階之間的禮節，而剛洗完澡的利威爾也毫無顧慮，只圍著一條浴巾站在上司面前。   
  
當他看到團長那仍滿佈泥污的靴子時，又不禁緊皺眉頭。   
  
「怎麼還穿著鞋？」   
「啊，抱歉……邊想事情邊走過來，一時沒注意又忘記了。」團長的笑容中略現出尷尬，但從他眼中看來這地板仍是異常地光潔如新。   
「算了，反正等下會再打掃。」話雖如此，兵長的表情還是難掩不爽，他轉身執起掛在肩上的毛巾抹擦著一頭濕髮：「那麼，情況如何？」   
「還是老樣子。」   
「是嗎？」   
  
對於軍團損失而造成的壓力，二人表現得輕描淡寫。畢竟在無數次在地獄的穿梭後，人們責備和怪罪的嘴臉其實也不算什麼。但作為軍團團長的埃爾溫要考慮的並不只有上頭的臉色，以人類為對手的考慮也不可或缺。

 

不，倒不如說是重要的部分。  
  
就算個體再強勁，在面對那壓倒性的劣勢跟前，也不得不依靠他人的力量，同時也不能因為前方的強敵而忽略身後的敵人。   
  
「剛剛已讓韓吉通知所有分隊長，一小時後開會。」   
「這麼急？豈不是沒時間打掃了……」

 

兵長一邊嘀咕著一邊打開衣櫃，從那掛得整齊的衣服中取出一件淡灰色的襯衣。

  
「我們得整合各隊的損失和討伐數字，雖然在利威爾加入後，單次折損算是開始下降，但整體還是不容樂觀。看來我們的部署尚有很大的改善空間……」   
  
說到這裡，埃爾溫放下手上的文件，將目光移向對方。

 

這時候利威爾才剛穿上襯衣，鈕扣還沒有完全扣好。即使如此，意識到團長想認真對話的他還是關上衣櫃，轉身過身去走近對方的面前：「也就是失敗了嗎？」  
「看來是這樣。」

 

團長知道這並不是責問的意思，也沒打算否認。他總是大方承認，也從沒乞求誰的原諒。反之，他會更起勁地尋求改進辦法。儘管因失敗而付出的代價是同伴無可取替的生命。  
  
「我能想儉到，你鐵定要被質問到瘋掉了吧？還好我沒有跟過去。」

 

兵長交疊雙手，微微昂首俯視的他看來有點高傲。但因為團長身形太高大的關係，即使坐著看來也沒和對方相差多少。  
  
「嗯，有夠嗆的。」

 

話雖如此，從男子的臉上卻只看到餘裕的冷靜，而放下文件的左手也一樣，餘裕到能明目張膽地伸進兵長的襯衣下擺中。

  
「看來你累積了不少壓力啊，埃爾溫。」   
利威爾的語氣同樣平靜，但右腳已經抬起，下一秒就會踢到對方臉上。   
但團長卻輕易地單手捉住那隻腳踝：「沒錯，好不容易才偷到一點閒。」   
「很不巧，時間這麼緊迫，我可不想草草地再洗。」   
  
人類最強士兵的眼裡滲出明顯的殺氣，似乎無法退讓。   
  
「那就沒辦法了。」握著腳踝的手一扯，將那個比自己矮小一截的青年甩到沙發上，然後反過來跨在其上，並將剛才抓住的一條腿掠在自己肩膀。在一連串激烈的動作後，團長還是那幅冷靜得毫無弱點的模樣：「我來這邊主要是想在會議之前跟你談談。」   
「要以這種姿勢談？」   
「利威爾，依你的直覺看……我賭注的方向沒錯吧？而不只是單純讓部下白白送死……」   
「哪知道……我也不過是被你牽著鼻子走。」兵長吐出像嘲諷似的回應，從那寬厚的肩膀上縮回右腳，伸到對男子的胸前將他撐開：「不過我們都願意以性命來賭，就是這樣。」   
「那我知道要怎辦了。」   
  
語畢，埃爾溫還是沉沉地壓在他身上。但這次他並沒有任何動作，只是全身放軟並把利威爾當成了床褥。   
  
「喂……你到底是要和我談什麼啊？」   
「利威爾，時間到時叫我一下……」   
「什麼？」   
「……」   
  
聽見回應的只有規律的吐息，兵長似乎已猜到是什麼狀況。   
  
「嘖，外套上都滿是塵土，才剛洗好又要被弄髒了……」   
  
儘管表面上是嗤之以鼻的反應，卻仍然靜靜地讓他睡在身上，畢竟團長要煩惱的可是比他們多上十倍。生於這樣子的世界，還有餘力和勇氣去思考的人實在寥寥可數。   
  
利威爾的目光溜向窗戶之外，那片天空的蔚藍完美得像油畫一樣，不管人類活在怎樣可怖的地獄中，萬物仍是美麗依舊，彷彿人類才是世界的渣滓。


	3. Chapter 3

**03**

 

（給之前看了Ch.1~2朋友, 本篇文章開始的時間點是848年, 所以埃爾溫在Ch.1的對白以及涉及利威爾年資的內容有所調整。）

****  
  


無論是多不起眼的角落，都仍會找到花朵默默綻放的身姿，那一次又一次將人類撃潰的慘劇，彷彿與它們完全無關。事實上，這本來就沒有任何關係。人類吃著牲畜時也完全沒關心牠們的生死，當一個物種失去尊嚴，他們的生死也會一樣……變得對世界不痛不癢。

那麼，人類也算是世界的渣滓。

明知道自己是渣滓，卻仍然反抗著，就像雜草被燃燒殆盡後還是會重新長出，所有物種都在以他們的方式反抗著殘酷的現實……那大概都是本能。

****  
  


－８４４年－

在首都地下街長大的利威爾，早就聽說過巨人和調查兵團的事，而這個兵團的象徵，就是「自由之翼」。那可真是諷刺……自由能換來什麼？

就算飛到那片殘酷的天空上，也不是一樣要死嗎？即使如此，不管利威爾如何思考也無法說出……苟存在這不見天日的地方又能換來些什麼。

 

活著的意思，就是僅僅活著嗎？

儘管在牆內的生存感覺是如此令人窒息，首都地下街離巨人還是隔著很遠的距離，對於巨人帶來的恐懼，可說是毫無概念。但對當時的他來說，即使身處巨人難以接觸到的王都地底，人類也一樣僅為多活一天已經耗盡力氣。

當牆內有一部分人仍然脫不開被巨人哽食的惡夢，今天的利威爾依舊帶著伙伴，為了活得像個人樣，以流氓的身份做著人類世界的勾當。

只要沒有親眼看見，沒有親身經歷，一切都可以像沒存在過，毫無關係，且毫無意義。

『怎麼樣？地下街酒館的酒果然不合口味嗎？埃爾溫。』

某天假日前夕的晚上，埃爾溫隨同輩的分隊長光顧地下街的酒館，穿著一身便服的他們一路上都非常低調，畢竟調查軍團這年來都沒取得實際成績，不管是對議會、商人或是民眾都面對極大壓力。

像隊長級以上容易被認出的成員，休假時可以連餐館都不敢去，所以當時不知是誰提議光顧地下街的酒館，發起人似乎也是自小家貧，和地下街也有一點淵源。

『你們又要開我玩笑了嗎？難得能聚在一起喝酒，到哪間酒館我也沒關係。』

『因為埃爾溫的形象一直都像個富家公子嘛，而且不是握有各種門路嗎？』

『真拿你們沒法。』埃爾溫選擇笑著將話題輕輕帶過。

身旁的米克也發起另一話題：『酒是沒問題，但地底的氣味果然令人難受……第一次如此深入地下街，沒想到有這麼多人住在這種地方啊。』

『要是能擴展人類的空間和資源，這些人們或許就能過更好的生活了。』

『的確……可是，埃爾溫……』發起這次酒局的分隊長深深嘆了一口氣：『你應該有聽說過吧？團長他爭取下次牆外調查的事，好像不太順利的樣子。』

『啊，我知道。』

『軍團的士氣也比之前更低落了。』米克搖搖頭：『我們進入瓶頸了呢。』

『畢竟士兵陣亡率一直沒降低，情況也愈來愈嚴峻……連埃爾溫你也沒辦法了？』

『辦法…是有的。』

在金髮青年回答同時，前方不遠處的巨響吸引了眾人的目光。

那看來是地下街常見的糾紛事件，調查兵團的數人沒看到整件事的經過，只看到有三個沒穿軍服的年輕人，使用立體機動裝置靈活地飛到半空，並在狹窄的環境中高速穿插，瞬間就消失在眾人的視線中。

『怎麼了？剛剛那是什麼……我喝醉了嗎？』

『不。』埃爾溫清晰地否定，並暗暗揚起嘴角：『但看來是很有趣的東西。』

在休假結束後的隔天，埃爾溫隨夏迪斯團長前往軍團總司令部，對總統提出「長距離搜索隊形」方案，並得知議員羅沃夫強烈主張中止牆外調查。

一連串的負面事態，將為調查軍團引導至意想不到的轉捩點。

****  
  
  
  


『奈爾，你知道在地下街使用立體機動裝置的孩子吧？』

 

幾天後，埃爾溫借機蹭上了憲兵團舊識的馬車，並老實不客氣地打聽起情報來。

 

『怎麼突然問這個？這顯然不是調查軍團要管的事吧。』在憲兵團已有一定年資的奈爾，似乎比較在意對方的動機：『見你來找我坐暢風車，也知道沒什麼好事了……』

『不，這只是出於我個人的好奇，那個帶頭的首領……看來是個很有天份的孩子吧？要是能將他導往正途，對憲兵團和對人類來說也是一件好事啊。』

即使對著舊朋友，埃爾文仍在使用官腔，讓人看不透的眼神像在思慮著什麼可怕的事，這讓奈爾總是感到不快。

『少用這種漂亮話騙我……算了，告訴你也無妨，反正那傢伙的身份已非什麼秘密。』奈爾交疊雙手，不屑地皺起眉頭：『他是地下街有名的流氓，幹下一大堆麻煩事……偷竊、搶劫、嚴重傷人什麼都有，是條瘋狗啊。別看他如此矮小，真打起來可是非常棘手的！』

『是嗎？沒想到如此年少就當了大人物呢。』

『話說回來，那傢伙應該已不是什麼孩子了。』說到這裡，男子的臉色變得更難看了：『依照資料看來，估計他在８１５年前後出生。』

『那豈不是已步進２０代後期了？』這時，埃爾溫臉上才浮現出稍為驚訝的神色。

『別被他的外表騙了，已經有好幾個同僚都被他打得重傷昏迷，還差點被殺掉。』

『重傷昏迷？這可是流氓和正規士兵啊……』

『那傢伙簡直是怪物啊！只要不給我添麻煩，你就看看巨人和那傢伙哪邊較麻煩吧！』

『好主意。』金髮男子嘴角輕輕一揚：『說不定他會對巨人造成大麻煩呢。』

『哼。』奈爾嗤之以鼻：『如果真的是這樣就好……』

 

從憲兵團得知的情報還真是出乎意料之外，正因如此埃爾溫對那名流氓更感興趣了。奈爾說得沒錯，這不是他該管的事……只是，心裡卻有一種不得不管的執著。

一週後的晚上，埃爾溫和米克再次前往地下街，根據刺探回來的情報，他們成功遇上正使用立體機動裝置的三名流氓，並在對方離去前一刻與那名黑髮的首領四目交投。

『你覺得怎樣？米克。』

『這就是堂堂好青年埃爾溫‧史密斯最近常到地下街「尋花問柳」的原因嗎？』

金髮青年無奈地苦笑：『儘管流言是這麼說，米克你是很清楚吧？』

『雖然長得嬌小，但非常辣……我是說他操控立體機動裝置的技術。』高大的鬍子男交疊雙手，回想剛才的畫面：『單看技術絕對及得上我，但他輕巧的身形加上收放得宜的力量，令立體機動裝置的靈活度都大大加乘。』

『現有男性士兵都身形都偏於高大，雖然動作張力大，但在巨人面前還是略為不利。而身形細小而速度高的女兵，在力量上又稍為遜色。他絕對會是個性能極高的士兵啊……』

『儘管如此，他不見得會輕易就範。』

『我知道……所以這陣子得以人類為對手了。』


	4. Chapter 4

**04**

 

「那麼會議到此為止，辛苦各位了。」

會議結束時已經是晚上，在團長的宣佈下眾人相繼離座。

「嘖…竟然弄得這麼晚，我回去繼續打掃了。」兵長邊嘀咕著邊走向門口。

「利威爾。」坐在主席位的男子叫住了他。

兵長一臉不耐煩地回頭：「又怎樣了？」

男子放下文件，托著腮子：「我們去吃飯吧。」

「不，只要想起房間還沒掃我就吃不下飯。」

「那麼你就護送我去吃飯好了。」

「哼……又來這套了，那就快收拾好文件起行啊。」

這樣的對話對調查兵團的舊有成員來說可謂見怪不怪，但每次都總會讓第一次參與會議的新成員感到好奇。其他人離開會議室後，初次出席會議的士兵向韓吉打聽起來……

「韓吉分隊長，我聽說利威爾兵長原本是地下街有名的流氓，也沒當過訓練兵的樣子⋯⋯」

「是這樣沒錯。」戴著眼鏡的女性士兵笑著回道。

「還真是令人驚訝，團長到底是怎樣讓這樣的人言聽計從呢？」

「這個嘛……詳細還不太清楚，當時埃爾溫曾一度被傳在熱烈追求著哪位地下街辣妹呢，沒想到是看上了一名比辣妹更辣的男子……對吧，米可？」

留著鬍子的金髮男人附和：「當時團長還對他說了『和我做交易』之類。」

「交、交易？聽起來令人想入非非啊，這種話真的出自那位團長口中？」

「不管怎說，調查兵團可是個非常有趣的地方呢。」

當初發誓絕對要殺掉的對象，現在竟然變得能毫無顧慮地交談，甚至比起每一名同伴更親近。被這個男人的說話打動的一刻，內心某個空洞好像突然被填補了，人類這種生物，大概終其一生都在填補空洞，一直爭取、苛求、掠奪，然後又一直失去，失去過後又企圖找什麼補上。

利威爾並不討厭現在自己選擇的生存方式。又或者說是……終於有點喜歡上這種並肩追求理想的日子。但在成為今天這個人類最強士兵之前，大概只有少數尚存的人，曾看過這細小的身影在血污中浮沈的樣子。

正因為一同走過了地獄的窄路，才讓他們建立出今天的默契。

****  
  
  


－ ８４４年 －

長距離搜索陣形因暴雨而失效，失去兩名伙伴的利威爾也放棄刺殺埃爾溫，並隨生還的調查兵一起回到希干西納。

等待著這群為人類未來而戰的士兵的，是無數嘲諷和鄙視的目光。作為在地底出身的人，這種目光對利威爾而言，可說是司空見慣，但這次的心情卻有點不一樣。

即使懷著遠大的理想，付出性命，不是被送進巨人口中，就是留下殘缺的肉體曝屍荒野……只要失敗了，就會成為被人類唾棄的存在。

重要的新陣形失敗，調查軍團將會陷入非常麻煩的境況，那些眼中只有狹窄利益的議員一定會從中作梗，然後…又會有哪位無名氏被不動聲色地犧牲掉嗎？

 

從牆外回來後，利威爾感到地面的空氣也同樣令人窒息。

『利威爾，你今晚會哪裡去？』

集合在總部的士兵解散後，之前曾對利威爾搭訕的眼鏡女叫住了他，這傢伙……好像叫韓吉吧？原來她還活著。

『那個金髮男說今天沒我的事，我要回去休息了。』

『埃爾溫應該會很忙吧，有好幾個小隊連同分隊長一起陣亡了，他應該也需要代為拜訪遺屬了……這可是令人相當難過的工作啊。』這名奇怪的女性的語氣似乎被昨晚平靜了一點，看樣子她應該也失去不少同伴，但利威爾暫時也沒有心力應付她，只想盡快結束話題。

『我看也是。』

『啊，對不起……法蘭和伊莎貝爾也……』

『妳沒需要道歉。』利威爾一臉淡然的轉身離去：『我累了，先談到這裡吧。』

他知道韓吉正欲言又止地目送自己的背影，其實自己並沒有特別討厭她，與其說是出於喜惡，不如說是一時間無法承受任何人依附在身上的「情感」。

一直都是這樣子，不知不覺就背負上他人的生命，然而這樣的自己根本救不了任何人。

『真是該死的安靜……』

回到集體宿舍，平時討厭吵鬧的黑髮青年，對著空無一人的大房間低聲自語。他步過一張張雙層床，士兵生前存在過的痕跡未有絲毫改變。早上來不及褶好的床單、掛在床架上尚未乾透的衣服、茶几上尚未喝光的飲料……連屍體都沒能帶回來，真是沒有實感，彷彿兩名伙伴吵嘴的聲音仍徘徊在耳邊。那天晚上，利威爾首次在巨人吞噬同伴的惡夢中驚醒。

****  
  


 

『早上好，利威爾。昨晚有好好休息嗎？看來是沒有吧……』

隔天早上，利威爾被埃爾溫單獨召見，那個金髮男人的儀容看來無可挑剔，就是一雙藍眸下現出的眼袋出賣了他。

『我本來就睡很少，倒是你的狀況應該更糟。』黑髮青年交疊雙手，並不打算對這名上司敬禮：『羅沃夫的事算是擺平了，但這次的失敗應該會被其他有心之人借題發揮。』

『你說得沒錯，從牆外回來才過了一個晚上，不利的消息已接踵而至。』金髮男子將手上的信函褶起，並收進外套內袋：『這場雨令長距離搜索陣形的首次測試徹底失敗，但利威爾你的實力和戰績亦為調查軍團扳回一點分數，接下來恐怕也不得不把你放上台面了。』

『我能想像到。』這也是當初利威爾拒絕羅沃夫委託的原因，而諷刺地，當時他只是考慮到伙伴的安危，但現在已經不需要再想這種事了。

『就算我們不這樣做，也會有人借著你的身份，對調查軍團進行抨擊，而你在地下街的舊帳也很有可能被翻出來。看來要難為你了，利威爾。』

『嘖……』初次有人為會「難為」到自己而道歉，莫名的尷尬感讓黑髮青年彆扭地別開臉：『我又不是沒預料到最壞情況會怎樣，大不了就是被處決。而且……要是繼續放任那群醜斃了的巨人，到最後下場也沒什麼差別。』

埃爾溫仰後靠著椅背：『你似乎已做好自己會被犧牲的覺悟呢，真了不起。』

『……』被稱讚的人一臉不爽，因為對他來說，這比較像諷刺。

沒錯，一直都做好犧牲自己的覺悟，卻沒準備好要犧牲他人。

『但我不會讓他們得手。』金髮男子站起來，從書桌繞到黑髮士兵的身旁：『利威爾，這陣子恐怕會有人找上你，從現在起你將會受到我的秘密保護。』

『保護？』黑髮士兵退開一大步：『真可笑，你以為我會輕易被憲兵逮捕嗎？』

『當然不會，但正因如此才更要保護啊。』埃爾溫面露微笑，將比自己矮小一截的青年扯到自己胸前，並在他耳邊壓低聲線：『我可不能讓你在這種時候又增添幾個刀下亡魂，而且你也是時候調查心情了……現在你是一名士兵，不再是那個沈不住氣的流氓。』

『嘖……』雖然不爽，但埃爾溫說得有道理。


	5. Chapter 5

－８４４年－

 

所謂的秘密保護地點，就是埃爾溫在王都的私人住家。

 

『這是以前靠一點門路得來的房子，因為公文上並沒出現和我有關的名字，連夏迪斯團長也不知道有這個地方。雖然空置了很久，基本硬件還是齊備的，就是需要清潔一下。』金髮男子領著利威爾進入這間兩層高的小屋，面積看來和地下街的住處差不多，但採光和裝潢卻是天淵之別：『聽說你的興趣是清潔，正好打發下時間，如有什麼需要添購，我會再找人送過來。』

『呵…這算是貴賓式軟禁嗎？』

『畢竟一不小心，你就要掉進骯髒多倍的牢獄了，你也不想到那種地方去吧？』

『好吧。』利威爾自知定局已成，就不客氣開始參觀起房子來。房子內沒什麼雜物，但從放滿書的書架看來，也曾經有人住過：『看來你本人也是挺富有的，和那些背著老婆在外面養女人的憲兵一樣，四處都有住家吧？』

『我在成為士兵前曾住過這裡，加入調查兵團後因為太忙，還是住在宿舍方便。』

『哦……』沒想到對方對於自己的挖苦，還真的一本正經地回答，一時令人無言以對。

『雖然在一切穩定下來前，你還是得靠我養著。』

『你…！混蛋……』

 

在利威爾動怒同時，埃爾溫也準備離開了。

 

『我還有事要忙，如你所見……兵團的工作相當繁重，你還是好好珍惜僅有的悠閒日子吧。』

  
  
  
  


將埃爾溫提供的房子徹底清潔過後，已經接近中午。

 

利威爾脫下頭巾，坐在窗台前，感受著外邊的涼風。窗外是王都小街的恬靜風景，不遠邊的運河傳來流水聲，還聽見不知哪小巷，傳來孩童嬉戲的聲音。

他從沒想過有天會安靜地呆在這樣的地方，如此平凡的風景，對地下街的人來說，卻是無比遙遠，是即使拼了性命也不一定能觸及的理想。

 

『什麼珍惜僅有的悠閒日子，說得好聽……』

 

這簡直是煎熬吧？像是代替離世的伙伴過好日子，這種事對利威爾來說絕對是難以接受。儘管埃爾溫說巨人才是元兇，而自己也明白再後悔已經沒有意義，但只要一靜下來，就會忍不住想起自己錯誤的選擇……

 

－－你也是時候調整心情了……現在你是一名士兵，不再是那個沈不住氣的流氓。

 

回想起今早埃爾溫說的話，利威爾將目光溜到剛剛才掃清塵埃的書櫃上。雖是地下床出身，因為各種各樣的經歷，利威爾也算是識字，也能輕鬆辨別書脊上的文字。

 

『歷史…兵法…人類學…哲學……心理學……真像那傢伙會看的東西。』

 

利威爾隨手取了一本以兵法為題的書籍，坐在沙發上讀起來。他沒在意時間過了多久，直到窗外的陽光開始轉向，也聽到某人以鑰匙開門的聲音。

 

『打擾了～～』雖然沒有認識很久，韓吉的聲音和語氣還是很好認。

『是妳啊？竟然還直接開門進來……』利威爾不爽地盯著書本，沒打算起來迎接。

『放心吧，完成工作後會把鑰匙親手交還給埃爾溫的。』穿著便服的眼鏡女子將手上其中一個紙袋放在餐桌上：『抱歉，你應該肚子餓了吧？我送午飯來囉！雖然已經要變下午茶了……』

『沒關係，我還沒餓。』

『咦？你應該從今早到現在都沒吃東西吧？不…話說你有吃早餐嗎？』

『不勞妳粗心，我們地底的人習慣一天只吃一餐。』

 

面對女子關切的態度，利威爾保持冷漠。

 

『調查兵團日常的鍛鍊可是很要命的，要多補充營養才行唷！』

 

女子一屁股就坐到旁邊空出的坐位上，當利威爾正要叫她別靠過來時，她又遞上了另一個紙袋：『給～是你要求補充的物資喔，埃爾溫真是太疼你了。』

『說什麼噁心話……』黑髮青年打開包裝，取出一個鐵罐子：『哦，是高級的紅茶。』

『因為你沒寫是什麼牌子，於是埃爾溫就挑了這個……說你應該會喜歡。』說到一半，韓吉就從口袋取出一張紙條：『說起來，真令人意外呢。利威爾的字跡原來也只是普通的醜，我起初還以為實力驚人的利威爾……連字跡也會醜得驚人啊。』

對於這段分不出褒貶的說話，利威爾老實不客氣地嗆回去：『嘖，那你們這些有文化的人難道就會寫出印刷體嗎？』

『這個難度太高了，如果是利威爾的話，說不定能做到吧！』

『妳是白痴嗎？誰要做印刷機了……』

 

因為被對方打擾了，利威爾已忘了自己看到第幾行了。

這種被誰人吵著的感覺，突然變得很令人懷念，明明那兩個傢伙在昨天才剛離去……

 

隔天就過起這種「好日子」來，這算是哪門子的懲罰？

 

在沈默片刻後，身旁的眼鏡女竟然自顧自地看起書來。

 

『喂，妳打算在這裡坐到什麼時候？』

『今天早上我跟我的分隊長去拜訪陣亡隊友的遺屬了。』

『……』聞言，利威爾望向對方，發現她在漫不經心的翻著書頁，腦內卻想著另一件事。

『因為我們的小隊只剩下我和分隊長了，大概不用多久我也會成為這種角色吧？』之前看似非常粗神經的女子，露出一臉矛盾的表情：『反倒是對著人類更令人感壓力了……』

『什麼嘛，妳不是從一開始就厚面皮地對我大呼小叫嗎？你本來就有這個能力……』

『利威爾，你果然是個好人吧！』女子突然又大叫起來，用力抱住利威爾的肩膀。

『什麼鬼……放手啦！煩死人了！』

 

不知不覺就開口安慰對方了。

煩死人了……不管是誰也在瞎感動一把，一個勁兒黏上來。

 

這傢伙現在的狀況和自己有點像吧，平時呆在一起的伙伴都不在了，獨自呆在安靜的環境中反而要令人發瘋。也許她在嘗試用她的方法鼓勵利威爾，然而這名脫不開陰影的青年內心依然重門深鎖，不容許他人窺探，也不容許自己被救贖。

  
  
  
  


(其實舊版曾一時爽地捏造了利利在牢裡被XXOO的情節, 但多年後發現自己並不喜歡那一段, 所以新版中的利利應該不會再有那種遭遇了。想看那一幕的禽獸們可自行到P站...[喂!!]...)

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

－８４４年－

 

利威爾沒想過，地下街的人們所嚮往的不愁吃穿，和平寧靜的生活，竟是如此令人心慌。

一直以來他不是沒有經歷過殘忍的生離死別，但在見識到比想像中更廣闊的世界同時，屬於那個世界的現實也遠比想像殘酷多倍。

 

『混…帳……』

 

再一次從惡夢驚醒的黑髮青年跌跌撞撞的走進浴室，抖顫的手粗暴地扭開水掣，冷水從頭上淋下，瞬間將他全身淋得濕透。

被濕透衣布貼著的後背重重的撞到牆壁，並無力地滑下，最後跌坐在冰冷的瓷磚上。但不管冷水如何洗擦，來自夢境的觸感依然纏凝不散。

 

不管是鮮血的腥味、巨人血液蒸發的溫度、士兵最後的吶喊、法蘭遺骸的重量還有伊莎貝爾臉上五官的觸感……

一切細節都清晰到可怖的程度，驚醒已多時亦揮之不去，彷彿一切已深蝕到每寸細胞中。

 

『真是…死纏不休……又或者，這是我應得的……』

 

哆嗦的聲音吐出斷斷續續的話語，抖顫至失控的雙手生硬吃力地張開，在陰暗加上目光失焦的情況下，在利威爾眼中看來像是沾滿鮮血。

 

『該死…果然…洗不掉……』

 

不管如何用力洗擦仍覺得很髒，他自己也知道這是怎樣也洗不清的污穢，以往在地下街朝空氣更污濁的地方，諷刺地這樣有時會讓他感覺好一點。肆意掠奪、欺負弱小的傢伙，在這侷促的牆內可說是滿地都是……沒錯，這樣子的自己只是跳進垃圾堆中假裝乾淨，混進人渣之中故作清高。

 

『…那是當然的……』

 

青年步履蹣跚地步至滿佈水珠的鏡子跟前，早習慣黑暗的雙眼瞪著鏡像中的自己。

 

『當然……骯髒的其實是你……』

 

利威爾對鏡中的自己低吟，在意識到之前，已揮拳將鏡子撃碎。

當拳頭皮膚被割開的痛楚漸漸鮮明，狂亂的呼吸才慢慢平伏過來。

 

他在原地呆站半晌，才拖著疲累的動作去關掉水掣。

然後當他從浴室步出時，也發現沒有開燈的客廳的沙發上坐了一個人。

 

利威爾知道來者是誰：『……大半夜了，還特地過來視察嗎？』

『你才是呢，大半夜幹麼弄得全身濕透？』

『就洗個澡。』黑髮青年走到沙發對面的木櫃裡取出一條毛巾。

埃爾溫站起來，朝對方慢慢步近：『要穿著衣服洗嗎？』

『畢竟隨時都會有人直接開門進來吧。』利威爾根本不打算認真回答。

 

這時，男子闊大的手掌已握住青年的右臂，慢慢向下移至手腕的位置，並將他的手抓起來，察看仍在滲血的拳頭：『真是渾身冰涼啊……你是不是有什麼壞習慣啊？』

『有壞習慣的士兵多的是，反正不會丟你的臉。』

 

利威爾想甩開對方的手，但發現自己仍未完全停止顫抖，而埃爾溫的力度似乎也是毫不退讓：『利威爾……我作為你的上司，還有臨時監管人，有權利了解清楚。』

 

『是嗎？啊，也對……嘿。』黑髮青年吐出一聲苦笑：『其實用屁股也能想得到吧？我本來就不是什麼正常人，是個惡棍，現在簡直憋屈得要瘋了，根本靜不下來啊……』

『那麼，你現在是恨不得到地下街的妓院處理一下嗎？』

 

這時，本來全身抖顫的青年突然發力，將比他高大一截的士兵推倒在沙發上。

 

『混蛋……別把她們說得像物件一樣，就算是調查兵，也沒資格否定她們為了生存作出的努力。』青年的語氣依舊起伏不大，但埃爾溫聽得出對方真的在生氣，陰影下的雙眸也亮出了鋒利的寒光，和剛剛數秒前頹萎的樣子簡直天淵之別。

『這才是你的真心話吧？利威爾。』被壓制著的男子露出從容的微笑。

『你……』

『你說得一點也沒錯，剛才是我失言了，我向你道歉。明明你才比我見識得更多底層的艱難生活，我說這種話的確太失禮了。』

 

埃爾溫所言非虛，剛剛有一刻他真的為傷到對方而感後悔，而他老實道歉的反應也再次令對方無言以對。利威爾以往在品流複雜的地下街見過各種各樣的人，但沒哪個人能像這個男人一樣，在短時間內多次煽動他的內心。

 

『我…確實習慣用各種粗暴的方式處理，但我絕不會對那些女子下手。』跨坐在士兵身上的嬌小青年指尖掃到對方的褲襠上，並慢慢拉開拉錬：『如果你不怕對我的期望幻滅……我就告訴你吧，雖然我一般寧可選擇把誰痛毆一場……但反正軍中也充滿好此道的傢伙吧？』

 

已被人掏進褲襠裡的埃爾溫看來仍是很冷靜：『這可傷腦筋，讓下屬幹這種事真的不太恰當……畢竟我們和某些憲兵不一樣。』

 

聞言，利威爾語帶不爽：『你是打算裝什麼君子，還是性無能啊？』

『既然你都說到這份上，就沒辦法了。』

 

金髮男子閉起眼，像拿對方沒法似地苦笑搖頭。

 

下一秒那雙眼再次張開，通透的藍眸瞬間閃出鋒利的寒光，溫和的水藍色頓時像降溫至冰點，被瞪了的利威爾也如被凍結一般定格了。乘著片刻的空隙，本被壓著的男子抓住對方雙臂，一個翻身就反過來將他壓回去。

 

『嘖……！』

 

男子的手掌闊大到足以完全握著利威爾的上臂，儘管他力氣比外表所見更大，仍是敵不過這個壯碩的男人。就在呼吸變得急促同時，壓在身上的男人突然就吻住他微張的雙唇。

 

侵略性的吻完全不留一絲緩衝空間，舌尖就像要佔據一般猛地纏上去，在感受到對方退縮同時就更積極地步步進逼。本來已呼吸紊亂的利威爾只感到缺氧的反應愈來愈明顯，但雙臂被按制住再加上大腿也被對方整個身體壓著，根本就沒有掙脫的可能。而這個吻也太深太用力，他根本連別開臉也做不到。

 

『…唔！呼嗯……』

 

臉龐因為無法好好呼吸而泛紅，連帶著頭昏腦悵的感覺，令視線也糊塗起來。劇烈起伏的胸膛在本能地索求著氧氣，但能呼吸到的空氣卻遠遠未及被掠奪的份量，意識已被打亂的利威爾只能吐出難受的低吟。

 

『…失禮了。』最後終於放開這個吻的埃爾溫也得深呼吸一口才能回復正常狀態，但在他身下的青年情況似乎糟糕得多：『我不是沒有膽量，只是不想嚇怕你。』

 

『你…混蛋……』利威爾上氣不接下氣，一時間想罵也罵不上。

 

這時埃爾溫站起來，點亮桌上的燭光，並從櫃子裡拿出急救箱。

 

『好好治理一下傷口吧，你應該不用在這裡呆很久，也將會面對能令你盡情發洩的運動量。』

『這是什麼意思？』

『我稍為做了點功夫，再過幾週你就可以離開這裡了。』

 

金髮男子拿出藥品，回到沙發上的青年身旁。

 

『做了點功夫……嗎？』

『說來話長。』男子握起對方那隻受傷的手，淡然輕笑：『資金會再次開始籌集，待新一期訓練兵畢業後，會進行下一次壁外調查，預算為大半年後的８４５年。』

 

『壁外調查……』聽到這個消息的利威爾似乎已真正地回過神來。

『而這次行動，將直接影響調查兵團的命運，和對你的最終發落。』

『那看來是不容有失的一戰啊……』

 

黑髮青年皺起眉頭，腦中又閃過同伴陣亡的畫面，但埃爾溫闊大溫暖的手隔著砂布以沈實而不帶壓迫的力度，包著他受傷的手。

 

『利威爾…成為我的羽翼，也成為人類的羽翼吧！』

  
  
  


（６年前我把利利寫得很開掛，但現在倒想將初期的他描寫得「平凡」點，覺得怎樣都還是有心理陰影吧?而作者的設定也是每次都會發惡夢, 真是辛苦了……)


	7. Chapter 7

-845年-  

  
  


在密集式的準備和訓練之下，再一次壁外調查的日子馬上就到來，出發前一週的講解，不禁令利威爾想起近大半年前，跟法蘭和伊莎貝爾一起加入兵團的日子。

 

現在就連兵團的成員本身，都已出現很大變動，上一次流失了不少老手，這次則換來一批新兵。在解說會期間，已經有不少新兵在偷偷討論利威爾的事。而內容不外乎就是他的出身，以及驚人的戰鬥能力。

 

『這是下週牆外調查的分隊名單。』個子細小的黑髮士兵坐在埃爾溫分隊長的桌上，接過他遞上來的一張寫滿人名的紙：『由於上一次的折損，你所屬的隊伍變化蠻大的，而隊中也有兩名新兵。』

『哦。』坐在桌子上的兵長無意識地掃視著紙上的名字。

『沒有問題嗎？』

 

兵長知道對方的意思，他應該在指之前自己出現異常的事，後來投入鍛鍊後已經好多了，其實他也不想再提：『能有什麼問題？要提供存活率和推進距離，這個我能辦到。』

 

『利威爾，你的力量確是壓倒性地強大，對於你的本事我全無半點懷疑。』團長邊說，邊把鋪滿一桌子的文集疊齊：『就是協調性要注意改善。』

 

『嘮叨這麼多就想說我不合群吧？』

 

『調查軍團需要團隊合作才能成事，所有人都冒著隨時喪命的風險，帶著覺悟同時帶著對同伴的信任投入戰線。還是說，你在這件事上有什麼難處？』

 

『沒有。』兵長從桌子上跳下來，這段時間他變得比以前沈著很多：『我會照你的意思做。』

 

－－相信我！

 

這是當時自己對法蘭說的最後一句話。

從最後對方像要告別般的眼神看來，他並沒有因此而恨自己，相反，他仍在相信著自己。

 

現在反倒是利威爾無法相信自己。

當一個人對信任產生恐懼時，脆弱就會從心底無聲漫延，即使他外在是個多頑強的人。

 

『利威爾。』埃爾溫輕輕握住利威爾的手臂：『在這種隨時有可能喪命的任務中，最重要是果決信任他們。要是能做到這一點，你的強勁也會讓整個隊伍鞏固起來。』

 

『知道了，為了達成目的這也必須要做的事吧。』

『終有一天，那些隨時準備好獻出心臟的士兵，都甘願以他們的性命去換取你的信任，就算要讓你踏過他們的屍體也在所不惜……到時候，你又會以怎樣的覺悟去回應他們？』

『……』

 

埃爾溫目送著利威爾離開，從一開始一直注視著利威爾的他，沒可能不知道對方在面對的難關，但他還是決定放手讓他自行克服。有時候愈強的人，他的心理關口就愈是牢固。

  
  
  
  
  


『上次在舊村莊遇到大量巨人，導致傷亡慘重的結果。雖然這次針對性地設置掩護部隊，但沒人能擔保不會出現更惡劣的情況，務必要小心。』

 

各隊按陣形分散後，利威爾所屬的分隊長對隊員作出提醒。

 

『了解！我們一定會注意！』這次的新兵看來充滿幹勁。

 

『距離村莊還有六百米。』利威爾沈著地報告距離同時，兩側前方的隊伍也同時發出訊號彈。

 

『果然出現了！可是，竟然是兩邊同時……』

 

來自同伴的訊息將緊張感都帶到利威爾的隊伍，剛剛還表現從容的新兵們，語氣亦明顯繃緊起來。因為所有人都知道不久之前兵團才遇上相似的狀況，眾多的士兵亦因此而喪命。

 

『看樣子我們應該馬上加速，一口氣穿過村莊吧？』利威爾平靜地向分隊長發問。

『…沒、沒錯。』隊長頓了一頓，沒想到利威爾會「請示」自己：『專心前進，穿過村莊！』

 

即使在全速奔馳，耳朵還是能清楚聽見兩邊巨人的足音，看來為數還不少，應該比上次更多。利威爾不認為這是兩個小隊就能擺平的狀況，但他能做的就只有盡快穿過這個區域，將對護援小隊的負擔減至最少。

 

『咿……不、不會吧！』

 

在進入村莊時，其中一名新兵因面前的慘狀而驚叫。

 

護援小隊的士兵有半數以上已犧牲了，道路和屋簷上都是同伴的殘肢。即使如此，仍然存活的士兵仍在拼死奮戰，但因為巨人的數量和他們幾乎對等，而活過來的人有不少已經帶傷，看來情況很不樂觀。

 

利威爾抬頭，看到下半身已在巨人嘴裡的護援隊長。那傢伙……在出發前一天曾特地過來，說自己的強勁給了他容氣，還說請放心相信他的護援。

 

痛苦地瞪大雙眼對上了利威爾的目光，那咬牙切齒的嘴巴像掙扎似地抿上，下一秒就用盡全身力氣大吼：『快走！連同我們的份兒也──』

 

『不好了！得…得快去幫忙嗎……！』新兵的叫聲帶著明顯的抖顫。

 

這些巨人已經疲勞了，要是馬上出手的話……

 

『我們的任務是推進到樹林區域！』

『可、可是…』

 

分隊長的呼喊讓利威爾打消瞬間冒現的念頭：『了解，繼續前進。』

 

在調查中大家都有各自的任務。兵團需要以不同方向進佔森林，以最高的效率將那個區域掌握過來，作為日後的重要據點。

 

當所有人只好硬著頭皮加快前進同時，利威爾亦再也沒有往上望……

這天空……怎麼又是該死的藍？美得讓人憧憬同時又壓迫得要令人窒息。

 

一邊展露著和悅的歡顏，一邊又在展示地獄般的風景，這真是該死。因為從很久以前就已經看盡死亡與腐朽，這種支離破碎的景象一點也不可怕。然而，伙伴們最後的目光……卻總會深蝕在腦海，久久也揮之不去。

  
  


『前面開始就是未知的領域了。』

 

前方五百米以外的地方就是目標的樹林，各分隊等兵分多路，從不同方向以包圍侵入的方式朝森林中心推進。如剛剛在村裡選擇和巨人糾纏，必會耽誤更多時間。對兵團而言，對樹林的推進肯定更重要。夏迪斯團長和埃爾溫應該已深入林中，不能讓領導者暴露在風險之下。

 

沒錯，不管是面對巨人，還是想要對兵團不利的人類……都絕對不容許失敗。

 

『分隊長！村莊那邊的巨人開始追上來了，恐怕護援部隊已經全滅！』

『繼續前進，一口氣衝進樹林！爭取有利的環境作戰！』

 

最後隊伍在預算的時間內進入樹林，這時，從樹林右側方向發出一枚紅色的訊號彈……

 

『有大量巨人將要進入森林嗎！？』這時，分隊長的聲音也難掩緊張感。

 

利威爾本想利用樹林帶來的有利環境，開始屠宰追上來的巨人，但在看見這枚訊號彈後，本來冷靜的表情亦略浮現出焦躁。他不能讓後方的敵人太深入樹林，但這樣看來也有可能在樹林裡被堵住。

 

『不行！追上來了！距離已被拉近至極限！』

 

這時趕到的後排小隊也開始拔刀。

 

『請您們先前進吧！我們後排隊員留下來截住它們！』後排的一名士兵如此喊道。

看來是這名分隊長熟悉的人：『說什麼傻話，這個數量你們怎對付得了？』

『你們有利威爾在，我們得確保最強勁的士兵前往最關鍵的位置！』

聞言，利威爾皺著眉回頭：『嘖，憑你們也太勉強了……』

『沒事的！請相信我們！』

  
  


相信……嗎？只要稍為陷進「情感」，利威爾就會感到呼吸困難，腦內不受控制地重播著法蘭和伊沙貝爾的死狀。

 

比起被巨人追趕的感覺，對利威爾來說，這樣的狀態才是真正的可怕……


	8. Chapter 8

『後方部隊的情況似乎很不樂觀，再這樣下去我們將難以推進至目標距離。』

 

在樹林盡頭的夏迪斯團長與埃爾溫分隊長在機上靜候後方部隊的會合，但在剛才紅色訊號彈發出後已將近半小時，至今未有任何音訊。

 

『大量巨人集結在樹林入口與右側，由於左側部隊尚未有異狀，那暫時安全的路線只有繼續前進，或繞到左側撤退……』埃爾溫分析著現時的形勢：『假設其他部隊已經全滅，單靠我們和左側部隊，繼續前進並不是明智的決擇。』

 

『那個利威爾在正後方部隊吧？』夏迪斯團長想起那個在初戰表現驚人的黑髮青年：『第二戰對士兵來說，壓力絕對不比初戰低。初次見識過地獄的士兵，往往會在下一戰出現難以控制的心理問題……偏偏要以這次壁外調查決定我們的命運。』

 

『只要熬過這階段，就能獨當一面了。他注定會成為這樣的強者，即使本人不怎願意。』埃爾溫抬頭進向樹林入口，那邊開始傳來巨人的叫聲，並依稀從林木道的遠處看到一團團煙霧爆出。

  
  
  
  


同伴的慘叫聲已完全靜止，不知從何時開始，巨人們幾乎都將注意力集中在利威爾身上。那是因為周圍的隊伍幾近全滅，能獵殺的目標已經愈來愈少。

 

真是該死……這次的犧牲大概會比上次更慘重。

 

明明應該有讓他們活命的選擇，但最後自己還是決定前進。就連從後追趕的巨人都殺到來了，看來後排的其他隊員亦已兇多吉少。這樣的信任對他們而言真的好嗎？

 

不……他們已經沒機會重新思考了，再猜度死者的意思也是沒有意義。

 

“在這種隨時有可能喪命的任務中，最重要是果決信任他們。要是能做到這一點，你的強勁也會讓整個隊伍鞏固起來。”

 

埃爾溫的聲音從腦中再次響起，並刺痛利威爾的內心。剛剛決定要前進的自己真的相信那些同伴嗎？其實當時就很清楚，那些人最後還要會死。

 

就像離開法蘭和伊莎貝爾時一樣⋯⋯

 

咚。

 

這時，一名女兵的首級從巨人的嘴角掉下，滾到利威爾的馬匹邊緣。首級在地上滾動了兩圈，最後臉部朝上停下。

 

『嗚！』在對上女兵那驚恐地空張的雙眼時，利威爾感到一陣強烈的反胃，即時雙手摀著嘴。

 

－－謝謝你，利威爾！你給予我們莫大的勇氣……

－－請相信我們！

 

混帳……結果到了這個時間，還是不斷浮現那些畫面嗎？該死的狀況，又再度重覆，明明對那傢伙說過會辦得到。要是失敗了，一切都只是扯談……

 

『可惡……！』

 

除了大量巨人迫近的腳步聲，腦中還有很多不存在於現實的聲音在凌亂交錯，單人匹馬被包圍的黑髮青年雙手抱頭，渾身抖顫粗喘著。

 

是誰在悲鳴？是誰在呼喚？被撕裂的是誰的軀體？現在濺到身上的又是誰人的血？

 

『這是我們離開地底的好機會，現在有利威爾你在，我覺得有可能辦到。』

『法…蘭……』

 

“相信我！”

“一定要回來啊，利威爾……”

 

樹林中僅有的光線都被巨人的身影遮蓋，巨大的手掌著小個子的黑髮士兵整個握住，無情的力度將肋骨即時壓斷。

 

『咳…！』

 

黑髮士兵吐出一口血，抬起頭的臉木無表情，失焦的目光呆望著面對長大嘴巴的巨人。在絕境中，從內心浮起的並不是恐懼，而是愈來愈深的疑惑。法蘭他們…還有調查兵團的士兵……在臨終前看見的就是這樣的風景嗎？

 

為什麼人類非得要被這樣哽食不可？

為什麼…竭盡全力生存，最後卻被輕易地送進這張噁心的臭嘴裡？

 

巨人的唾液因地心吸力面掉落，大片濕稠的液體將利威爾的整個上半身沾濕，強烈的臭味令他突然驚醒。同時，腦中亦傳來埃爾溫無比鮮明的聲音……

 

－－利威爾…成為我的羽翼，也成為人類的羽翼吧！

 

『！』

 

一秒之間，抓著士兵的大手被劏開，巨人還沒反應過來，後頸已被重重砍了一刀。

 

『煩死了！全都給我去死！』

 

帶著憤怒的力度甚至足以將巨人的脖子完全斬斷，然後他再打了幾個空翻落到地面，並在還未完全消散的巨大殘骨之間前行，瞪大的雙眼頓時顯得兇狠無比，甚至有種脫離常性的恐怖。

 

已經算不清捕殺的數量了，但即使經過了密集的殺戮與死鬥，他的呼吸仍是絲毫不亂。就物理上而言，這樣的戰鬥對利威爾而言根本毫無難度，一切都只是時間上的問題而已。

 

這情境和上次該死的一模一樣。

 

就因為肯定了自己的強度，才更無法接受讓部下的生命流失。殺氣騰騰的雙目往前上方一瞪，看來這是最後一匹巨人了。

 

『就只剩下你了？和我一樣，不……不一樣，因為你馬上就會被消滅。』

 

輕盈的身體靠著立體機動裝置躍上半空，當跳到巨人頭上五、六米的高度時，他就朝著那後頸猛力俯衝。此時，另一名士兵也剛好衝到那巨人後方，先行砍下一刀。

 

『！』

 

衝力過於猛烈的利威爾雖已及時收刀，但身體還是收掣不及，與對方撞個正著。

 

『埃爾溫分隊長！』

 

在聽見另一隊的士兵驚叫時，兵長才知道被自己撞上的是誰。

 

這時埃爾溫的背部已撞到樹上，二人盪在半空的瞬間，利威爾也順勢緊抱著對方，所以在停下來後，他們就變成相擁的狀態掛在樹上了。埃爾溫回過神來看著懷內的人，才想起……當剛剛感受到利威爾撞上來的力度時，一直凝在心中的繃緊也隨之散開。

 

這刻他著實是鬆了一口氣。

 

『埃…爾溫……』臉埋對方胸前的利威爾似乎還未在忘我的狀態中恢復過來。

『沒事吧？利威爾。』

 

在聽見對方貼在耳邊的聲音時，利威爾終於清醒過來，同時也意識到自己現在的狀況有多丟臉，下一秒就立馬彈開：『喂……什麼回事？怎樣折回來了？我們可沒時間再次推進了！』

 

『我臨時要求團長改變計劃了。』團長露出苦笑：『看來還是部署得不夠精良，軍團再陷進狼狽的境況，這次似乎又是失敗收場，回去再算吧。』

『你說失敗了……』兵長緊皺眉頭。

『在這個情況下勉強前進，就算是你也未必支撐得來。而且……對我來說，這次行動的真正目的，就是為了保住你這雙羽翼。』

 

男子的這番話有一刻令利威爾感到窒息，他口中所說的這雙羽翼，只附上了眾多士兵的鮮血與亡魂。所謂的強者，在人性的遊戲面前，卻還是顯得如此狼狽。

 

『我說過會辦到，埃爾溫，你應該……』

『你是不是想說「你應該相信我」？』

『……』被說中了的利威爾一時語塞。

『那麼你也相信我吧，比起今天推進多少距離，我選擇要將你的羽翼用於更重要的未來。』

  
  


真是不可思議……與埃爾溫四目交投的瞬間，竟然會有種陰霾盡散的釋然。儘管部下的性命依然沈沈壓在背上，只要看著這個男人堅定不移的眼神，就會感到……終有一天能不再愧對眾多的亡魂。

  
  
  


(比起舊版, 這一戰也將利威爾的實力稍為收斂了, 戰果改為不達標, 也給利利狠心補了刀。畢竟, 會進化成為如此捧的兵長, 一定經歷過很多挫敗和苦難, 這都是身為強者的痛苦……)

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**09**

 

－８４５年－

 

折損接近半數士兵的的調查軍團回到希干西納區，對於沒能達到目標這個事實，大部分人都仍然沈沒在絕望和挫敗的情緒中，其中包括夏迪斯團長。

 

事實上，當時有一刻他為了是否要繼續推進而和埃爾溫出現分歧。最後依循這名分隊的建議，是因為見到樹林深處不斷湧出的蒸氣，腦內同時浮現那名細小的新兵作戰時的身姿。

 

看著自己憎恨的巨人被一個人迅速屠殺，感覺竟然是如此地……充滿戰慄。

 

『我選擇要將你的羽翼用於更重要的未來。』

 

雖然埃爾溫是這麼說，但回到牆內後，行動失敗的調查軍團也即將要面對人類的審判。整頓完畢，也為傷勢做了應急治療後，夏迪斯團長、埃爾溫分隊長和利威爾也即時被引導到王都。

 

而在接載三人的馬車到達王都後不久，就接到瑪利亞之牆被破壞的消息，所以引導一事臨時終止。夏迪斯團長只留下一句要找人，就獨自往瑪利亞之牆的方向趕去。

 

『那個團長真的沒問題嗎？』

療傷後已換上西服的利威爾目送著夏迪斯的背影。

『……』埃爾溫未有回應，似是若有所思。

 

『現在調查兵團只剩下一半人，一半之中還有一半是傷兵。但是現在巨人真的進來了，可不得了……』利威爾的聲音略顯無力，畢竟在肋骨折斷之下，只做了應急處理又再次移動，一般人應該站不起來了。

 

『看來只能靠駐屯兵團了。』

『你說那班酒鬼嗎？他們恐怕從沒砍過真正的巨人吧。』

『利威爾，你現在也是傷兵，為了將來，你得在今天保全性命。』面對人類最不想發生的事態，埃爾溫看來異常平靜，像早已預料到一樣：『今天的事無疑是個悲劇，但對於牆內某些傲慢的人類來說，應該是一輩子也忘不了的教訓，這正是他們所需要的。』

  
  


最後人類不得不放棄三分二領土，倖存的人都湧進羅塞之牆。

 

接收了所有倖存者的托洛斯特區，環境非常惡劣，四處都擠滿無家可歸的人，他們因長期捱餓而凹陷的臉龐上，無一不顯露著絕望的表情，那一雙雙目光，時而空洞，時而絕望。這讓利威爾想起了地下街的人們……

 

就算取得關於智慧型巨人的新資訊，為了處理托洛斯特區的人口問題，政府一時也完全沒空間研究。而對調查兵團及利威爾的處置，也在事件發生後超過半年才再次提起。

 

『作為繼續資助調查兵團，及徹銷對利威爾一切控罪的條件，王政府決定要派出包括埃爾文分隊長及利威爾在內的調查兵團，參予明年瑪利亞之牆的奪還作戰。也只是三個多月之後……』

 

夏迪斯團長帶著王政府的命令回來。

 

『瑪利亞之牆？』埃爾溫揚一揚眉：『如此進取的方案，難道王政府已經有策略了嗎？』

『事實上…並沒有。』

 

夏迪斯團長一臉凝重的垂下頭，之後半年前和難民一起回到羅塞之場後，感覺他整個人都不太對勁，面對埃爾溫和利威爾的眼光也很變得奇怪。

 

利威爾一臉興致缺缺：『我看動機還不只這樣吧？』

 

『王政府得解決糧食不足的問題，為此他們決定讓倖免者中的兩成人口投入作戰。』窗外緩緩飄動的雲朵遮蓋白日，而團長臉上的陰影也看似愈來愈深：『說白了也就是要將多出來的人清理掉……的意思。』

 

『我們徹底被當成將百姓送到地獄去的劊子手呢。』陽光再次從窗外透進，映亮分隊長的藍眸子，但此刻他的目光看起來又竟是如此冷徹：『換句話說，只要我們調查兵團從地獄中歸來……就能脫離現在這種動彈不得的膠著狀態吧？』

  
  
  


－８４６年－

  
  


奪還作戰前夜，全員都在托洛斯特區為翌晨的出戰作準備。從安定的內地再次來到籠罩著不安的地方時，利威爾充分理解埃爾溫為改變現狀而不擇手段的想法。從首都那和平而毫無危機感的氣氛，到憲兵腐敗散慢的行為，看來被巨人迫近眉睫的恐懼顯然未有傳到他們面前。

 

又或者說……他們只是刻意別開臉不去正視。

  
  


當晚，利威爾在氣氛沈重的大街上聽到小男孩的哭聲。男孩正拉扯著應該是他父母的兩人，一直嚷著「不要走」，看樣子那二人都被丟到前線去了。

 

『現在已經很晚了，好孩子這麼晚還不睡覺怎麼行？』

『不要……要是睡了的話，就再也看不見爸爸媽媽了！』

父母沈默對望了半晌，最後由父親開口：『乖……睡醒後爸爸媽媽就會回來了！』

 

從男孩的反應看來，年紀小小的他已經意識到真實現狀。即使如此，人還是追求著那種不符合現實的溫柔。這也難怪，畢竟百多年的和平一下子就崩壞掉，短短幾個月才勉強夠他們消化這事實吧？

 

『調查兵團的哥哥！』這時，小男孩留意到利威爾的存在，馬上他父母之間擠出並抓過來，以那沾著眼淚鼻水的雙手抓住他身上的披風：『哥哥一定會保護爸爸媽媽吧？』

 

黑髮青年眼珠往下一溜，很自然地變成一副兇惡的眼神。即使如此，男孩仍然抓著不放，一雙淚眼看來充滿著期待。對了……自己現在已算是一名士兵，不再是地下街的流氓。

 

『沒錯，我們必定會為人類奮戰到底！』

某人緊貼在身後並伸出手，越過利威爾搭在男孩肩上。

『真的嗎？』

『當然。』

 

孩子的濕潤的眼瞳中反映著金髮男子的微笑。

 

安撫完小男孩後，男子在士兵耳邊輕輕喚道：『走吧，利威爾。』

利威爾轉身跟著對方離去，並抬頭盯著那寬厚的後背：『你沒正面回答那小鬼的問題啊。』

『我並沒有狡猾或是脆弱到對孩子說謊。』

『哼。』利威爾輕笑一聲，分不清在嘲笑誰人：『這也算是另一含義的狡猾吧？』

『也許吧。』金髮男子佇足回頭，對著利威爾微笑：『人類不論年紀都應該擁有生存的本能，是孩子的話便更好辦。畢竟他們並不像成年人，浸淫在和平的時間比較短，在過酷的環境下也很快能適應過來。』

『反而是大人比小鬼還懦弱嗎……』

『那種孩子大概也會成為士兵，因為今天的殘酷是驅使他戰鬥的最大理由。此刻因為無力而帶來的屈辱和憤怒，將來也會成為我們的力量。』

 

當二人正要結束話題，一名光頭的年老軍官從迎面步近。

 

『很久不見了，匹克西斯司令。』從埃爾溫尊敬的態度看來，對方似乎是地位很高的人。

『單是要管理這個地區已忙得要廢寢忘食，大概要等奪還作戰後才有機會返回內地了。』

 

『這段期間托洛斯特區也有夠嗆，真是辛苦您了。』

『埃爾溫，這次可是背水一戰呢……我該祝你武運昌隆嗎？』

 

聞言，金髮男子露出完美得不真實的笑容：『承您貴言。』

『要是你死掉就會正中某些人下懷……說起來，你撿回來的那位沒在一起嗎？』

埃爾溫往左側退開一步：『利威爾，這是駐屯兵團的最高司令官，匹克西斯司令。』

 

狀似傲慢的三白眼從那灰白的鬍子掃視到那光禿發亮的頭頂，感受到埃爾溫示意似的目光後，才擺出敬禮的姿勢。即使被這雙不甚友善的小目光盯著，老軍官看來仍是很高興。

 

『多多指教啊，利威爾。』

『……請多指教。』儘管不太習慣，前流氓還是努力盡了禮節。

 

『這次的作戰老夫也有份兒推使，對於賭上性命前往險地的你們……』老軍官一邊說著，一邊對二人敬禮：『我衷心表示真誠的敬意。』

 

埃爾溫也同時向司令敬禮：『我們真正的目標不只是糧食的空間，還有人類的希望。』

『說得也是，老夫也期待著你所說的那個明天啊。』

 

在旁路過的士兵無一不注意到這互相敬禮的三人。他們懷著前往地獄的覺悟，似乎還沒有發現存在於咫尺之間的那種想要改變一切的決意。這也是當然的，此刻英雄仍被沈重的難關圍困著，光芒還未得以破繭而出。

  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10

**10**

 

伸延至天際盡頭的暗灰帶著侵蝕意識的層次，厚雲上那陰影的紋路就如咒語那樣迷人心竅，目光像被吸牽扯似地愈陷愈深。這沈重的色彩，如天空為這場惡戲打造的佈景，將恐懼與戰慄都完美地呈現。

 

現在該感謝上天的貼心嗎？看樣子它很快就會落下淚來了……

 

跟隨在兵團後方的都是無法以肉眼估量人數的平民。在利威爾眼裡看來，那些一雙雙眼瞳都和這片天空一樣，蒙上污濁的顏色……彷彿此刻已在腦內預演自己死去的情境。

 

他們手上只有生鏽的斧頭或鋤刀，先不論這種東西有沒有實際效用，從他們生硬慘白的面容看來，手上的武器明顯無法減輕心裡的恐懼。

 

騎著馬的調查兵整齊地排列著，排在利威爾右側的人就是韓吉。

她看來非常心不在焉的樣子，不時望向身旁的人，這令利威爾感到一陣不耐煩。

 

『妳在望什麼？有話就說啊。』

『呃……』韓吉欲言又止，在沈默片刻後又努力擺出和平時沒兩樣的笑容：『我們一起加油吧！像訓練那樣比比誰砍得較多吧……一定沒問題的！』

被鼓勵了的感覺令黑髮青年有點不自在：『先旨聲明，我可沒有動搖啊。』

 

在清楚感到巨人腳步帶來的震動，並透過破房子的屋企看到那一顆顆微晃著的頭顱時，夏迪斯團長亦高舉右手。當那筆直的手臂用力揮向前方，半數以上的班也全速往南面衝，並在約一千米外的空地分散。

 

讓戰鬥用途的部隊分散是要防止兵團成為巨人的目標，始終這次作戰的目的是為了「清理」某些人口，如此一來，那些嚇得堆作一團的平民馬上就會被巨人盯上，而被派往「引導」平民的幾個班也是「預定」要犧牲的。

 

整個計劃真是簡單直白到可恥的地步……

 

『當巨人的注意力全集中在平民身上，就是我們從後襲擊捕殺的時候！』前進到一定距離後，埃爾溫的班在一定範圍內保持徘徊，並以觀察那些被「餌食」吸引的巨人：『先在這個範圍等候訊號。』

 

『現在…已經是吃了多少人？』

 

看著遠處朝人群奔馳的巨人，韓吉已冒了一額汗，她能想像到後方的人的下場。

『埃爾溫。』米克朝空氣嗅了嗅：『西南面，數量大約是五至八匹。』

『馬上向左邊前進。』

『似乎數量還在增加中，嘖……是感應到同類的異動嗎？』

 

如米可所言，利威爾也清楚感覺到從西南面傳來的震盪。儘管整個空間非常廣闊，巨人沈重的足音仍是不絕於耳，強大的壓迫感從西方八面襲來，如帶著雨點的寒風那樣狂暴地亂撞。

 

隆隆……隆隆……

直迫腦門的躁動正傳遍全身，殺意充斥整個空間，已大於這肉體能夠承受的程度。無形的聲音就像倒數的秒針，與不斷加速的心跳同步。

 

這是來自死亡的呼喚，同時也是來自生命的吶喊。

身體就像被這些聲音驅使著一樣，往往在醒覺之前已開始戰鬥……

  
  


啪──

 

訊號彈的聲音將腦內的沈響暫時中斷，接下來團長的一聲號令將意識扯回現實。

 

『往北面進發！捕殺行動開始！』

  
  


在接收到訊號同時，也意味著死士已被「清理」了一半以上。而在巨人的蹂躪下，被恐懼吞噬的平民大概已想不起自己出戰的理由了，全都想不起自己的任務就是死亡……看著全速趕至的兵團精銳，都下意識地深信他們就時救兵，無一不發出聲聲的哀哭似的求救。

 

利威爾對上其中一人的目光，遺憾的是那個人已被巨人握在手裡，並送到那噁心的嘴邊。即使被殘忍地丟到這片地獄，即使被絕望摧殘得只能哭叫，那依然是一副希望活下來的目光……那僅剩的意志，最後也在巨人的噬咬下，化為寒風中留著熱度的血雨。

 

要是給予他們能夠戰鬥的武器，還有支撐心靈的希望……說不定他們也會為了生存而奮戰吧？結果，喚醒生命的還是死亡。

 

當利威爾望向斜前方的金髮男子時，對方也同時回眸並對著他用力地點了頭。無比堅定的目光像在對他說……前進吧，這裡就是通往未來的門扉！

 

下一秒，所有人都從馬背上躍起，跳到空房子的瓦頂上。

  
  


精銳的士兵們一發起進攻，現場除了巨人的腳步聲外，就是龐大身軀倒下的巨響。即使如此，在瑪利亞之牆淪陷後的幾個月間，整個地區已聚了不少從南方過來的巨人，由於體力的差距，就算是精銳也沒可能令目標全滅。

 

多得巨人把注意力集中在作為餌食的平民身上，身手敏捷的利威爾要砍殺它們其實一點也一難。在停留在半空的短短數秒間，他已連續砍了兩頭巨人。

 

『你好像愈來愈得心應手了，利威爾！』

 

剛也砍了一頭的韓吉盪到對面的屋頂上，她在為對方脫離伙伴陣亡的陰影而高興。

 

『嘖，要砍得再準確點。』但利威爾看來不甚滿意，他皺起眉頭，盯著刀鋒上那正在蒸發的血跡：『不然刀片會折損得很快……』

 

『千萬要挺著。還有一定數量從南面接近中……』

 

從身旁經過的米可急急留下一句，又再次跳到另一邊的屋頂上。

 

利威爾握緊刀柄，朝著巨人集中的地方進發。身形較細小的他速度明顯比其他人快，雙眼亦已銳利地捕捉到巨人的要害，再砍掉好幾頭之後，他也掌握到如何讓對刀鋒的負擔減到最輕。

 

這時，後方傳來一股壓迫般的力量，巨大的拳頭馬上就要轟到利威爾的背上。

 

『！』

 

半空中的他腰部一用力，將身體強行轉向，將纜繩固定在那巨人的喉頭。在那拳頭因落空而卡在屋頂中時，利威爾亦以高速自轉的狀態衝到巨人頸前，因轉動而產生的力量強得把一頭十五米級的脖子整個砍斷。

 

『厲害，這種體形竟有如此爆炸力……』被分配在巨人陣中的調查兵已經上氣不接下氣，但看到利威爾戰鬥的身姿時，還是露出鼓舞的表情：『這傢伙就是…傳說中的利威爾……』

 

『能贏…沒錯，我們能贏！不能放棄！』

本來蹲在地上，已經頭破血流的士兵突然站起來，痛苦的表情上漸漸露出笑容。

 

他再次躍上半空，儘管他就只剩下手上的兩塊刀片……

聽見這聲叫喊的利威爾回頭，卻看見站在同一方向的最高處的埃爾溫。

 

他的披風上沾滿巨人的鮮血，並都開始蒸發掉。蒸氣遮掩了半張臉，但仍能清楚看到那注視著自己的目光。團長把崩了一角的一對刀片卸下，再換上一對新的，同時俯視一眼地面的狀況，並以唇語向對方說道：『半小時。』

 

『半小時嗎？』也就是半小時內那些人們將會被殺光的意思。

 

先不論在這頻密的砍殺中，身上的資源是否夠用……半小時後，當餌食都被吃清光時，在這懸殊的差距之下，要如何安全撤退才是最關鍵的問題。

 


	11. Chapter 11

11

 

人類遺留下的血腥味在空氣中沈澱不散，一隻斷掌從上方掉落，刷過利威爾的肩膀掉落到地上。某處又傳來崩潰似的慘叫，悽厲得要撕裂胸膛，但在找到位置之前，聲音往往已被強行中斷。一瞬突兀的死寂，令人感到無力同時又鬆一口氣……

 

然後卻又為了瞬間湧上的慶幸而懊惱。說不定此刻內心真的在慶幸，慶幸自己沒能找到那個求救的人……這樣一來，就不必看見那些絕望的面孔，還有那一雙雙對自己投以寄望的眼神。

 

明明這種彷徨從降生以來就一直緊隨於身，為何在這種時候卻是如此難以面對？

這是一種逃避心理嗎？還是一種膽怯？

 

『開什麼玩笑？我怎能重覆同樣的失態……』

 

脆弱的想法馬上就被狠狠丟開，取而代之就是忘我的殺意。

 

剛剛吃剩一隻手掌的十米級才剛發現利威爾，正要捉著他時手卻落空了。與此同時，後頸的一大塊肉也被瞬間削下，連回頭的時間都沒有。

 

『嘖！已經鈍了嗎？』

 

即使刻意控制砍削的角度，在砍了超過十頭巨人之後，多堅固鋒利的刀刃還是會撐不住。換上新刀刃後，他再次朝巨人聚集的地方衝去，在不斷重覆捕殺的同時，就只感到形勢愈來愈惡劣。餌食愈來愈少，裝備損耗愈來愈嚴重，也無法估量巨人增加的程度。

 

現在兵團就如某些敵對勢力所望，理所當然地陷入絕境。

 

『哈，利威爾……你還活著啊？太好了……』

 

這時韓吉剛好落在同一處屋頂上。

她臉上帶著幾道擦傷的血痕，半長的前髮都被汗水濕透。

 

『先擔心自己再說，刀片都快要用光了吧？』

『沒錯，接下來只能退守……嘿，希望還有命等到撤退吧？』

『這組刀刃還可以再砍十頭左右，最後一組必須要慎用。』

 

利威爾以巨大的煙囪作掩護，環視四周的情況……目測地面還有五百名以上的平民，士兵的數目已大幅減少，恐怕連一百人都沒有吧？

 

某些士兵即使深知那些平民注定要送死，最後還是本能地伸出援手，結果還是誰都活不下去……

 

這時，一頭巨人靠到旁邊的屋頂上，被它咬在嘴裡的士兵向利威爾伸出手，距離近得讓兩手得以互相握緊。利威爾用力一扯，卻發現這身體異常地輕，同時濃稠的鮮血也狂噴到他身上。

 

結果被自己扯出來就只有上半身，這畫面真是該死的似曾相識。剛剛地面的呼救聲亦已靜止，地上只剩一團模糊的血肉和腳掌染血的巨人。

 

這真是脆弱……渺小……而且無力。該說是殘酷嗎？

不，彷彿連以殘酷去形容都要顯得膚淺……

 

很沈重……一身鮮血感覺就如被依附般沈重。

 

但別於上次動彈不得的境況，這名矮小的士兵依然在半空飛著，並以和其體形不相稱的力度，連續將兩頭巨人的脖子完全砍斷。他的背上已長出自由的羽翼，而作為代價，靈魂被釋放的一天將是遙遙無期。

 

內心的痛感愈來愈強烈，心情已焦躁到極點，這甚至讓他失手砍斷一雙刀刃。在裝上最後一組刀片的幾秒間，靜止的狀態令狂亂的心跳無所遁形，好像有什麼即將要從體內崩塌……

 

『埃爾溫……在哪？』

 

他口裡正無意識地呼喚著某個名字。

如果現在有誰能將被囚禁的靈魂解放出來，那個人一定是……

 

在亂成一團的戰場上，心裡強烈地想念著那個人，卻又遍尋不獲。沒有人注意到的情況下，慌亂的表情已完全浮現在臉上，看起來就像一個快要哭出來的孩子。

 

直到南面的不遠處發出一枚紅色訊號彈，被捲進漩渦的思緒才猛地衝上水面。

這對利威爾來說可說是迷惘中的明燈……

 

『是埃爾溫分隊的訊號彈！』

 

這時夏迪斯團長也下達指令：『已經到極限了，開始撤退！馬上召回馬匹退回北面！』

 

當所有人都往北面退，利威爾就緊盯著南面訊號彈發射的位置全速衝去。在極速之下這並不是一段長距離，那地方已經聚集了很多巨人，這意味著埃爾溫分隊可能也身陷絕境。

 

當利威爾趕到時，埃爾溫和幾名調查兵已被五、六頭巨人圍困在一所房屋的頂部。馬匹雖已被喚回，但附近還有兩頭三米級在徘徊。刀刃已經全部用光，他們只能不斷閃避著巨人的攻擊，至於氣體能撐多久，所有人也心裡有數。

 

手上只剩下兩把斷刀的埃爾溫避過兩頭十五米級的拳頭，跳到對面的屋頂上，但他立足的位置同時也趴著另一頭巨人，而它正張大嘴巴伸長脖子，要朝眼前的男人咬下去。

 

幾秒之後那巨人的嘴巴依然張大，後頸卻突然噴出血來。然後一個細小的身影就跳到那開始冒煙的頭頂，動作快而狠的勇猛士兵，此刻卻是一臉失措的表情：『埃爾溫……』

 

『利威爾！你應該已接到撤退指令了吧？再蹭磨下去連氣體都要用完了。』

『你的情況更糟，至少……我比你還多兩把刀……』生硬的語氣在掩飾抖顫的聲音。

 

親手把他帶來這種地獄的男人又怎會沒看出這份動搖？

 

『你是一個士兵，必須要理性執行指令。』

『但要是連你也丟了命，就真的變成猴子戲了！』

 

利威爾直白粗鄙地向對方吼了，對從左側襲來的巨人，他以一副叫它別礙事的模樣狠狠砍掉。但從下刀時的吃力表情看來，連最後的刀刃都開始變鈍了。

 

『也是。』站在死亡邊緣的金髮男子苦笑著，並對剩餘的部下發出指示：『用盡一切辦法衝到馬匹那邊，上馬後什麼都別理會，全速撤退！』

 

『動作快一點，這把刀撐不了多久。』

 

主動跳到巨人面前的利威爾冷森森地瞪著那張巨大的蠢臉，在眾人朝馬匹衝去時，他就以自身來分散敵方的注意。埃爾溫等人只差數秒就能跳上馬，但兩頭十米級在他們前方的路口轉過來。

 

本來已被十五米級追打中的利威爾緊急轉向，砍斷其中一頭的脖子。但同一時間，他的鋼索卻被另一頭抓住，並用力一甩。

 

在短暫的天旋地轉後，背部猛力撞上本已被破壞至枝架扭曲的玻璃窗。

 

『唔…！』撐在外牆上的他馬上穩住姿勢，在收回鋼索後又馬上朝對面的外牆發射固定，當身體離開那破窗子時，背上也噴出大量鮮血，剛被撞上的地方留下被削尖了並往外扭曲的窗框，淡胡桃色的實木已被完全染紅。

 

『利威爾！』騎在馬背上的埃爾溫抬頭，對方流下的鮮血正從半空滴到他臉上。

 

染血的身影將十米級幹掉，下一秒再衝向追上來的那頭十五米級。

 

『我絕不會讓你們殺死埃爾溫！』

 

大概連利威爾本身也沒意識到自己在說什麼，剎那間就像完全忘卻痛楚，把附近十米以上的都解決後，刀刃也折斷了。身體反射性地將最近的建築物作為落腳點，這時氣體也用完，單腳踏上屋簷的他，因為失血而體力不支而往後倒。

 

從背後湧出的血已沿著石磚間的空隙慢慢滲出，模糊的視線努力聚焦在灰暗的天空上，冰冷的雨水開始一點一點地刺痛著他的臉龐，然後耳邊傳來不算太沈重的巨人足音，似乎是三米級。眼珠一轉，目光對上了注視著自己的大眼睛。

 

這時，兩把短小的刀刃在半空高速打轉，刺中它的雙眼。然後充實整個空間就只有巨人的慘叫，同時也夾雜著馬蹄敲擊地面的聲響。下一秒手臂就被一把扯起，在稍為回過神來時，他發現自己已伏在顛簸的馬背上了。


	12. Chapter 12

12

 

已數不清是多少次懷著沈重的心情回到牆內，埃爾溫身處隊列前方，大路兩旁仍舊站著好幾排的民眾，今天罕有地沒有人說半句風涼話，畢竟存活的人都知道，此刻擁有的一切皆建基於眾多的死亡之上。

 

有人一臉歉疚，有人不敢抬頭直視，有人仍心存希望地等著親人回來，有人已淚流滿面，有人則是鬆一口氣的模樣……不管是哪一種感情，只要是放棄戰鬥的人們，假以時日還是會被安逸的生活所麻木。

 

大前題是人類是否仍能擁有再一個和平的百年。

 

回歸的調查兵們都不發一言，很多人已經雙目呆滯得像脫了一半靈魂的樣子。儘管這次作戰的路程比一般牆外調查要短得多，但精神和肉體上的能量都在這短短數小時內消耗殆盡了。

 

他們在進入城門前都擦乾淨了臉部，在人前展露一張堅定得欠缺人性的臉。在這傷痕累累的時期，麻木不仁的嘴臉反而比什麼都能讓人安心……在巨人跟前是一把鋒利的劍，而在人類跟前，就是沒有仿如生命的兵器。即使毫不現實，人類就是需要這樣的傳說。

 

眾人好不容易才從民眾的視線下解脫，在回到集合地時不少人都挎下來了。唯有利威爾仍然面不改容，毫不歪斜的腳步從傷兵之間穿過，視線一直集中在埃爾溫的背上。

 

『你還好吧？傷得不輕啊……』

 

韓吉貼近身旁輕聲問道，他知道在利威爾染血的披風之下，那身體也一樣在淌著血。

 

『我沒事。』

『真的嗎？來到這裡就不用強撐了。』

『你閉上嘴…就好。』利威爾回得簡短，不想花力氣說多餘話，只傾注一切意志支撐肉體。

 

『米可……』目送利威爾走遠的韓吉叫住旁邊的鬍子男：『利威爾他真的很強……為什麼我卻有一種感覺，覺得正正就是這樣才讓他如此痛苦呢？真是奇怪啊。』

『我覺得這種事還是別深究了。』

『說得也是，我們沒有想這種事的餘地……』韓吉回望躺滿一地的傷兵，拿下被刮花一大片的眼鏡：『又死了很多人呢……』

『是啊。』男子淡然回應，中分的前髮被雨水淋濕掉，把雙眼完全遮掩過去。

 

生命在手中消逝的感覺輕得毫不真實，但當死亡鮮明起來時，它又沈重得要壓挎脊椎。沒親身感受過這種矛盾的人，大概永遠都無法理解這堅持前進的理由吧？

 

『成功過關了，埃爾溫。』匹克西斯司令來到調查兵團整頓集結的地方迎接：『很高興能再次和你見面，雖然上次才是今早的事。說起來，夏迪斯團長不在嗎？』

『抱歉，在解散後就沒看到他了。』

『真不得了……』司令留意到埃爾溫的的刀片已經用盡，而從所以倖存者的表情看來，他們都在數小時內經歷彷如隔世似的洗禮：『但留這裡的人，都會成為上好的士兵。』

『沒錯，不管怎樣…調查軍團還有利威爾，應該都能脫離制肘了。』

與昨晚一樣，埃爾溫往左側退開，讓對方看到一直站在自己身後的士兵。

『你也活著回來了，利威爾。』

『這是當然的。』

 

矮小的士兵臉色蒼白，回應的聲音短促而低沈，臉上是平靜得找不著形容詞的表情，似乎要以空白掩飾痛楚，經驗豐富的司令看一眼就知道他真實的狀態：『真厲害，一路上我都聽見士兵們討論你的事。利威爾，你注定會是給予人類希望的英雄啊。』

 

英雄……是嗎？說不家……這個角色將會至死也無法抽離。但沒什麼好猶豫了……

 

下一秒，利威爾就像要完戲似地，以端正的敬禮回應。

『那麼，埃爾溫。』司令用力拍上金髮士兵的肩膀：『你辛苦了，我們改天再談吧。』

 

想必司令也不想讓利威爾強撐太久。

在目送司令離去後，埃爾溫也就繼續前行到兵團在托洛斯特區的臨時分部。

 

一路上利威爾只是默默地在一米以內的距離跟隨著，一路上也不時受到駐屯兵的注目禮，私語的聲音不絕於耳，看樣子馬上就如計劃一般造成話題了。人語聲夾雜著愈來愈大的雨聲，在耳邊交錯成一片混亂的噪響，直至回到分隊長專用的休息室，關上門時，一切才安靜下來。

 

『利威爾……』

 

在脫下骯髒而且濕透的披風後，埃爾溫發現跟著他進來的人仍然一動不動的站在門邊，像個人偶那樣木然地的望著他。此刻看似是雙目交投，但看真一點又發現眼神中的意識已經飄遠。於是他又回頭，特地步至對方面前，雙手搭在那比自己細小很多的肩膀上。

 

『已經可以了，利威爾。』

『可以了？』低沈得有點無力的聲音淡然問道。

『對。』

 

聞言，利威爾在幾秒後才遲緩地垂下眼皮，然後全身軟下來。

 

從手心感覺到面前的軀體已失去支撐的力度，埃爾溫就以雙手支撐起他，並扶著他輕輕放到沙發上。當扶著的雙手一放，剛剛還站得像個平常人的士兵馬上就癱倒下來，即使已做了應急處理，從背上滲出的血還是染紅了後背的羽翼。

 

『我們的羽翼都沾滿鮮血，這可能相當沈重，但當有一天我們都能抵過這種沈重，一定會發現……自己已飛到更高更遠的地方去。』

 

『埃…爾溫……』

 

倒在沙發上的人已經目光呆滯。金髮男子在他的面前蹲下來，指尖掃起那半掩著眼皮的黑髮，這時利威爾已閉上雙眼。

 

儘管知道對方已沒有知覺，埃爾溫還是握起那從沙發邊垂落的手，將那手心貼在自己臉頰上，然後慢慢移到唇邊。

 

那時候能夠好好接住從屋簷掉下來的他，真是太好了。

 

『得快點讓醫生過來才行。』

 

──不會讓你們殺死埃爾溫！

 

當聽見利威爾帶著執著的叫喊，那刻的心跳是強烈得讓他以為自己都要失控了。自加入調查軍團，已數不清是多少次從慘烈的險境中活過來，他以為自己已不會再有這種心情。

 

無容置疑，正因為沒有什麼可以失去的東西，才能作出各種異於常人的對策。

 

──連你也丟了命就真的變成猴子戲了！

 

真是諷刺，這樣的自己竟也會在那刻重拾起恐懼。

 

當時，氣體已經用光的埃爾溫從地上仰視灰暗的天空，還有那在巨人面前飛舞的身姿。無法飛翔的他看著那滴血從半空中掉落到臉上，就是眼尖下方的位置。然後那暖熱的紅色水滴就沿著輪廓滑下到嘴角，看起來就像流著血淚一樣。

 

『從今以後你就是我最沈重的羽翼了……利威爾。』

 

耀眼的強勁，赤裸的脆弱，衝破枷鎖的自由，侵蝕至深的沈重。

 

曾經從書本看過很多對「大海」的描述，那應該是比湖水更深更廣闊的存在……每次想像時，總覺得它就像反映天空的鏡子。感覺和自己的現狀一樣……一瞬看似飛翔，下一刻卻已沈沒。一面是天堂，一面是地獄，每步都如走在鋼絲之上。

 

這就是只有彼此才懂的興奮，近乎戰慄的興奮。


	13. Chapter 13

13

 

－８４７年－

 

濃烈腥臭凝聚不散，身上盡是悶熱和濕黏的感覺，濕透的衣布帶著陌生的熱度緊貼在肌膚上，就像被雙雙無形的手壓制著似地，異常沈重。

 

從遠處吹來雨水的氣味，令血腥味愈來愈重，乾涸的土地上插滿破損的劍刃和兵團的旗幟，代替屍身殘留著，最後連濺滿一地的鮮血也失去溫度，僅剩枯葉那般暗啞乾楬的顏色。

 

不知從何時開始，耳邊就只存在胡亂衝撞的風聲，還有巨人規律的腳步聲。反射性地準備拔劍，卻發現沒剩下半把刀刃，將鋼索射出後，立體機動裝置中的氣體亦已耗盡。

 

『！』

 

黑髮青年從床上猛然彈起，背部傷口被牽動的痛楚，將他的意識徹底從夢中扯出來。剛剛撲鼻的腥臭已不存在，取而代之是木製傢俱的氣味。

 

這是初戰之後埃爾溫用來藏起自己的房子，從窗外的夜色與寂靜看來，現在應該是午夜時份。在密閉的環境中，他清楚聽見自己粗重並夾雜著哆嗦的呼吸聲。

 

『嘖，又來了……』

 

自奪還作戰以來已過了一星期，埃爾溫以讓他休班養傷為由，再次讓他暫住在他在王都的私人住家，但當然現在的他並不需要被禁足。

 

再次損失大量人手的調查軍團暫時仍在重新規劃中，而其他軍團都各有內政要忙，一切似乎又回到平靜之中，但這已不再是往日那種「和平」的境況。對王都的人來說也許還沒什麼實感，只要踏出希娜之牆，撲面而來還是絕望的氣色。

 

到浴室洗了把臉的利威爾頂著一頭濕髮，在頭上草草披上一條毛巾，就坐到桌前點起蠟燭，翻出公文專用紙張，開始書寫起來。

 

才寫了沒幾行，某個人就光明正大的開門進來了。

 

『脫好鞋才進來。』利威爾沒回頭已知道對方是誰。

『原來你醒著？』門邊傳來長靴被擱下的聲音，然後有人正赤足步近：『你應該好好休養。』

『報告書已經拖了很久吧，只要想起還有事情未做就不爽。』聽到對方已在桌子旁拉過椅子坐下，黑髮青年仍在埋頭書寫：『你知道我最討厭吵耳，但也無法讓自己安靜地躺著不動。』

 

事實上，三年前在同一所房子也因此而發生過一場小衝突。不知從何時開始，埃爾溫就沒再過問對方的生活習性，畢竟他自己也是個停不下來的人，也為著差不多的原因而難而入眠。

 

有些烙印注定無法抹消，有些創傷注定會緊隨於身。

他曾經也很想擺脫，直到有天發現……正正是因為太想「好過來」，才會心生怯懦。

 

『每次看利威爾你寫字都覺得很不可思議，我經常會將你交來的文書看成是印刷單張。你知道嗎？除了驚人的討划數字，你這一手完美的印刷體也成為了士兵之間的熱話呢……』

『哼……真無聊。』

 

『你可以更坦率一點接受讚美，其實你做得好……』金髮男子一直朝對方貼近，並伸手撫上那頭黑亮的濕髮，直到兩張臉幾乎貼在一起，利威爾才感到對方鼻頭呼出的熱度和酒氣。

 

『嘖，才喝點酒就開始亂說話了嗎？真噁心。』

 

『利威爾……』抵在後腦的手力度變得強硬起來，不讓這張臉退開半分：『成為英雄吧……然後，只要我們兩個人的時候，就暫時把脆弱的自己放出來吧……』

『說什麼蠢話？』利威爾把手掌強行擋在兩張臉之間：『那樣子的我根本不存在……』

『存在的。』金髮男子將抵住前額的手用力握著並移開，直視對方那雙掩不住動搖的眼眸：『愈是強大，心內的脆弱是變本加厲地折磨著……我最明白不過。』

 

此刻凝視著目光彷彿就要看穿心靈，渾身不安的利威爾用力揮開對方，卻因動作牽動到傷口而悶哼一聲，捲縮起身子來，退到牆邊。

 

比他高大很多的男人慢慢迫近，而利威爾也隱隱意識到對方應該不會讓自己逃了。

 

他想起在奪還作戰那天回來的自己……那個時候，當聽見埃爾溫說「可以了」時，一切都像失去支撐似地崩塌下來了。為什麼會有一刻感覺到溫暖？為什麼會有一種被安撫似的感動？

 

為什麼……會突然有種依賴似的執著？

為什麼……突然想獨佔這個人。

 

『嘖，真是見鬼……』

 

黑髮青年像自嘲似的搖頭嘆氣，放棄了抵抗，並抬頭對上那雙早已死死鎖定自己的藍眸子。其實這個看似城府很深的男人，又何嘗不對自己懷著依賴似的執著，還有不可告人的獨佔欲？

 

當親手將強者推至高處時，卻突然害怕有天他會被世人仰望的目光吞噬。明明已決定為戰勝巨人而犧牲一切，不再渴望擁抱什麼……但此刻他卻想在同樣一無所有的這個人身上，得到專屬於他的東西。

 

這可能是始終殘留於內心的任性……或是脆弱。

 

『是啊，我明白……然後，也總是要找方法解決這個令人傷腦筋的狀態。』小個子青年向上伸出手，繞到金髮男子的後頸，將他的臉拉近至臉貼著貼臉：『你也是這麼想嗎？埃爾溫。』

 

聞言，被叫喚到的男子以一個略顯狂野的深吻代替回答。

 

在人前表現穩重正經的男人，接吻的風格總是比起外表激烈得多。並說不上是獸性般瘋狂，那熱烈中總是保留著餘裕的冷靜，在沈溺於情色同時，亦能巧妙地將對方牽引到心目中的境地。

 

唇舌濕滑的觸感，滲透酒氣的吐息，加上寂靜中愈急愈粗重的呼吸聲，一切都像麻醉理智的魔法，將掙扎著的意識拖到深處。慣性的抗拒感在催促他作出反抗，但從心湧起的某種渴求卻將身體鈍化。

 

然後闊大的手攬到青年後腰，緊貼著的二人慢慢移到沙發那邊，顧及到對方背上的傷口，金髮男子還小心奕奕地讓對方坐在自己的大腿上。

 

『哼…真是令人不爽的溫柔……』利威爾舔一舔，發出嘲諷似的悶哼。

『我可不容許你的傷勢惡化。』

『那真是沒勁……』

 

話雖如此，利威爾還是用力吻上面前的人，主動伸過來的舌尖明顯沒留下反抗的餘地，如在無言地宣示他的主導權。而對方的舌尖也不甘示弱，在嘴裡作出糾纏和反撃，然後受反撃的一方又吃力將對方頂出去。

 

就這樣，二人開始以與別不同的方式角力。

 

緊密對疊的雙唇下，是忘我的戰場，從互相對抗到彼此試探，最後扭打成一團……然後利威爾也不自覺地緊抓著對方的外套，將領口都扯至凌亂歪斜。


	14. Chapter 14

14（肉）

  
  


『我要定你了…埃爾溫。』

 

坐在金髮男子大腿上的黑髮青年雙眼閃出帶著熱度的銳意 ，剛剛將對方領口扯開的手往下摸到軍服下，白色褲子的褲頭上，利落地拉下拉錬，並伸進內褲中急躁地來回撫弄。

 

『唔…！』在如此突如其來的刺激下，就算是埃爾溫也禁不住倒吸一口氣，輕輕皺起的眉頭仍舊笑著：『嚇我一跳，有夠激動的……利威爾。』

『和我想像差不多，是個大傢伙嘛……』三白眼朝對方那抽搐了幾下的喉結一瞥，空出來的另一隻手就粗暴地解開仍纏在襯衣上的皮帶：『啊…真是麻煩，還要解開這玩意……』

 

『這樣性急嗎？那我也不能動作太慢了。』埃爾溫一手扯開利威爾那本來就沒有扣得很好的睡衣前襟，胸前包著繃帶的上身暴露在冰涼的空氣底下。然後闊大的手掌繞到他的後腰，再伸進褲子裡，一手捏著那結實的臀部：『這尺寸對我的手來說剛剛好。』

 

『這是什麼臭大叔對白？』利威爾抗議似地加快了手上的動作。

 

悶哼一聲的男子呼吸已經明顯變亂，右手已游到股間位置，並將指尖探進去。在穴口被指頭微微撐開時，青年反射性的退開，但卻被對方的左手扯回。

 

『別突然伸進來啊…混蛋！』

『原來還是有這種反應嘛……』

 

說實在，埃爾溫對此有點高興，看來這名縱橫地下街的青年並沒有被很多人踫過。

 

『嗯…可惡……』

 

在說話同時，那股間的指頭早已行動了。

 

『倒是利威爾，你這邊能別半途而廢嗎？這樣停下來…稍微有點難受。』

『哼。』看著男子略帶困擾的表情，青年冷笑一聲：『你難受的樣子看起來也不壞。』

 

這也是其他人無法看到的表情吧？只要想到這裡就會感到愈來愈無法自拔。

 

『那麼你也讓我看看難得一見的表情吧。』深陷在小穴裡的二指微微抽出，再用力陷進去，重覆幾遍之後又退出三分之二，然後將貼緊的二指撐開：『還沒能好好放鬆啊……』

 

『哪有這麼容易就……嗚！』在被撐開的痛楚後，馬上又被幾根指頭充滿的感覺，讓極力抑壓的利威爾禁不住咬著下唇：『你…輕力點…！』

 

『抱歉。』埃爾溫口裡在道歉，但陷在股間的幾根指頭卻是神經質地加重力度，像要和緊啜著的內壁對抗一般：『因為利威爾的身體…似乎也在老實地回應著我的挑逗……』

 

利威爾想否認，但現在被這個人撫弄著的感覺，令下身不自由主地發熱，當體內的手指抽出來時，竟然會期待下一刻被填滿的感覺。

 

『利威爾……現在這樣子，可沒法回頭啊……』

『胡扯什麼？』這時，男子身上的皮帶終於被全部解開：『難道你想就此打住？』

 

『怎會呢？』

 

埃爾溫輕輕一笑，雙手抱著那瘦小的腰部將對方翻過身，讓他俯伏在沙發上，並抬起他的臀部。感到褲子被一下子扯下到膝蓋的利威爾抖了一抖，他似乎不太喜歡這種姿勢。

 

『差勁的體位……』

『這樣才不會牽動到背上傷口，而且這體位應該也不會太差……』

『……啊…！』

 

如埃爾溫所說，被這樣從後進入，只要一用力就馬上挺進深處。在發出一聲短促的呻吟後，利威爾就握著拳頭死命忍住。此刻的痛楚還沒有過去，背後的人已開始用力抽動，再一次被挺進的他連理順呼吸的時間都沒有，每當吐出粗重的喘息，也會感到聲音就要抑壓不住……

 

『嗯……』

 

金髮男子重重呼出一口氣，再把外套和襯衣脫下，露出一身結實而豐厚的肌肉。

 

在酒精助燃下，心跳的震動強烈得要傳到腦門去，連太陽穴也像被沈重地敲動著，如在催促一樣的感覺。趴在面前的青年因為死命忍耐而喘著氣，比自己細小近一倍肉體帶著層次優美的肌肉線條，爬在背上的新傷舊痕增添了煽情的味道。

 

在停頓數秒之後，埃爾溫的動作突然從靜止轉成激烈，背著對方的利威爾顯然未有準備，仍在大口喘氣的他再次被用力挺進，將哽在喉頭的呻吟都迫出來了。

 

『嗚唔！啊！唔……』

 

緊握牶頭的手背摀著那拚命抿著的雙唇，但吐息中仍然滲著沈重的低吟。

 

『利威爾……』在呼喚名字同時，男子也輕輕撫上對方那正摀著嘴巴的手。在安撫般的力度過後，下一秒就用力握上手腕，並將整條手臂往後一反，像壓制那樣按在其後腰上。而只靠一手支撐上身的利威爾也失去平衡，一頭沙發的扶手上。

 

『該死……啊！嗚…也太深…了……』

『只能說……是我太長太大了吧？』

『…混蛋……嗚唔！去你的……啊！啊……』

 

埃爾溫的強勢彷彿能將倔強的意志一下撃散，感到意識迷濛的利威爾開始邊呻吟邊咒罵。

 

『真拿你沒法……到這種時候還要說髒話罵人嗎？』

 

埃爾溫帶笑的嘴角生硬一抽，微張的雙唇下是咬緊的牙關，梳得整齊的金髮都垂落到額上，然後在後一步用力推進時，一下晃動令凝在髮尾的汗珠滴在高挺的鼻頭上。

 

『啊！唔、唔……混帳…你這垃圾…豬玀……』

 

利威爾感到臉貼著的沙發已經濕潤，呼出的熱氣反彈回自己的臉上，焗促的感覺令他頭昏腦脹。但他就是不肯求饒，無法保持清醒的腦袋只能吐出斷斷續續的咒罵。

 

『叫錯人了吧？』男子像懲罰似地加重力度。

『…鳴！』

『呼……利威爾……再給你一次機會，別再叫錯了……』

『啊…唔！你他媽的…在玩角色扮演嗎！唔…！』

『不好玩嗎？利威爾…答案呢？』

 

儘管埃爾溫還在說笑，他即將要掙脫身軀的慾望也安份不了多久。而這激動的生理反應也透過緊合的身體傳到對方那邊。

 

『…嗚…不行…了…啊！埃…爾溫……！』

『很好…唔……！』

 

通往頂點似的節奏迎來了最後一下挺進，驀然靜止的二人全身蹬緊，數秒之後才放鬆下來，從緊貼的距離退開，然後寂靜之中就只剩下二人沈重而緩慢的喘氣聲。

  
  


（這場Ｈ在舊版也存在，但內容作了一點修改，舊版的利利表現得較傲嬌，而團團則是腦補式鬼畜……現在改成更老實、直白和乾脆，為了減壓也好，需索彼此也好，新版都調整得較雙箭頭，但利利在高潮中吐出粗言穢語這點沒改，因為覺得很可愛←喂！）

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

15

 

從東面斜照下來的晨光橫過對面的建築物，乘著外牆間的空隙竄進床邊的窗外。利威爾每天都會被這一線光撥開眼皮，然後他會反射性地抬起手臂遮擋，然後把臉埋進被窩裡。

 

在深沈的午夜驚醒以後，總是如此難以入眠，但在耀眼的日光底下，感覺又是如此讓人怠倦。已經好幾個月了……始終還沒有完全習慣在這種光線下醒來。

 

『嘖，刺眼死了……』

 

捲縮在被窩中的黑髮青年正想要轉身背向窗戶，但身體卻被什麼沈重的東西壓著。仍是半夢半醒的他摸上那橫掛在腰側的東西，那是一種結實同時溫暖的觸感。當指尖沿著那帶著弧線的輪廓撫下去時，它突然又微微一抖，然後彎曲收緊起來，並緊抱著青年的腰身。

 

這時，他才想起在床上並不只有自己一人，也馬上意識到在背後緊貼著自己的是某人的身體，而午夜時的零碎片段也從腦內即時浮起。在被那強壯臂彎糾纏之下，嘗試反抗的他只感到渾身的疼痛，尤其是身後。

 

『真是見鬼……』知道對方醒著的利威爾自嘲似地嘀咕起來。

『怎麼一副後悔酒後亂性了的樣子？』背後那人的臉正貼在後頸上呼出暖熱的氣息。

黑髮青年嗤之以鼻：『你在說自己嗎？』

『我是喝了酒，但每個細節都記得很清楚，比如說利威爾狂野地扯開我的衣服……』

『這就是我的風格，不滿意嗎？』

『沒有…挺刺激的，倒是利威爾有爽到嗎？』

『痛死了。』青年冷笑一聲：『不過沒想到我竟然能睡到這個點……算是玩得挺盡興。』

 

情慾本是人類與生俱來之物，即使如何清高地否定，那依然植根於肉體之內。埃爾溫能理解利威爾應該比誰都難以在他人身上得到真正的快感。一旦得以接受毫無距離的相交時，就會像被打開了開關那樣，一發不可收拾。

 

『真是個美好的清晨，可惜我得準備起床，去出席四兵團的會議了。』

『他們有新動作了？準備勤快起來了嗎？』

 

金髮男子從對方身邊輕輕退開，並坐在床邊：『夏迪斯團長他向總統請辭了，可能會被調到訓練兵團去，負責訓練新兵。』

『是嗎？』利威爾也慢慢從床上坐起來：『雖然我不清楚詳細原因，但他應該掙扎了好一段時間吧？尤其是在瑪利亞之牆被破壞之後……』

『對，他本人說在奪還作戰之後，就徹底做不下去了。』

『哦……』黑髮青年垂下眼，一副淡然的語氣：『這很正常，那真的是地獄啊。反而在那之後不久就在沙發上幹起來的我們，才不正常嗎？』

『不正常嗎？』金髮男子一邊苦笑，一邊穿起衣服：『團長他的確說了，這不是尋常人該坐的位置……所以，他舉薦了我成為第十三任團長。』

『這樣很好啊，那你就能明正言順追求那個廣闊的世界了……』

 

不知為何，利威爾對這結果不感意外。

 

這時穿好衣服的埃爾溫也站起來，將滑到地上的被子披在黑髮青年的裸身上：『好好保重吧，利威爾。因為我的世界可不是一般嚴峻啊。』

 

利威爾看著男子穿起外套的背影，目送著他離開房間。

 

這無疑是埃爾溫對自己的一種認可，但從昨晚到現在發生的事，卻全都在引證著自己的脆弱。一直以來侵蝕入骨的，是束縛靈魂意識的詛咒。

 

『沒所謂……多嚴苛殘酷都沒所謂……』一人獨處的利威爾突然哆嗦起來，連頭部都埋在被窩中，整個人捲縮著：『只要能夠戰鬥，就會停止顫抖了。』

  
  
  
  
  


隨著百年和平的終結，管治人類的各種勢力也不得不重整旗鼓，而在解決失去土地後的迫切問題後，各兵團也開始著手對前路向重新定位。

 

『你竟然會比我晚到？還真是難得啊，埃爾溫。』

 

在國會會議室前的走廊上，站著憲兵團的新任師團長－－奈爾.德克。

 

『你也懂說點像樣的話了，奈爾。升官後就是不一樣了嗎？』

 

黑髮的中年男子的眉頭不悅地揪了一揪：『雖說現在我們的身份將會難免衝突，但我只是想打個招呼…用不著話中帶刺吧？』

 

『我可是看在你是同期的份上才這麼說，畢竟你們憲兵團每天由朝到晚都在應酬，那一定能理解我昨晚勞動到午夜的感受。』調查兵團團長從對方面前逕自走過，輕輕推開會議室的門：『國會的文書人員好像還沒來準備的樣子，我們先進去等吧？』

 

『果然還是太早了，希望那位司令沒有因為宿醉而遲到。』

 

『奈爾，自己也沒把握的事還是不要太苛求別人比較好。』背對著奈爾的金髮男子以不帶半點情緒的語氣諷刺著：『要是自打嘴巴了，威信可是會大減。』

 

『哼，不管過了多少年都是那種討厭的精英模樣……』師團長滿帶不屑地吐槽，但說到一半又突然沈默下來，因為他剛好看到對方的頸側正爬著兩排帶著瘀血的齒痕。

 

『怎麼了？』埃爾溫若無其事地回頭。

 

奈爾指指自己頸側的位置：『說得自己如此辛勞，其實是樂翻了吧？平日老愛裝作正經，沒想到口味已經變得這樣辣了啊。』

 

金髮男子摸摸自己頸側，在指尖觸到齒痕時，皮膚也傳來一種鮮明的痛覺。即使被發現尷尬的事，他還是面不改容：『啊，這個嗎……辛辣的感覺確實很不錯。』

  
  


『喂，埃爾溫……』明明是認識多年的同期，奈爾的臉上還是寫滿難以置信的表情：『你何時喜歡上這種刺激的玩法的？不，說到底你終於像個正常男人了嘛。』

 

『真是意味不明的發言呢，搞不明白你是要嗆我還是誇我了。』

『你不打算遮一下嗎？就這樣出席會議不太好吧……』

 

『平常都露出來的脖子突然遮起來才更惹人注目吧？就像有些真相愈是刻意穩瞞就愈突兀。』

『……感覺你又話中帶刺了。』

『那你暫時就當作是我話裡的其中一根刺好了。』

 

埃爾溫回頭向著認識多年的同期露出友善得不真實的微笑。

 

二人在訓練生時期本是志同道合的朋友，但最後還是各自進入不同的兵科。在年輕時，他們不時會起衝突，而隨著年紀漸長，彼此的磨擦就漸漸變得低調……

 

在奈爾眼中，當初那個胸懷大志的青年已不再批評憲兵的庸懶，也沒再高談遠大的理想，行為也變得愈來愈難以理解，那看似清澈的藍眸亦變得愈來愈難以看透。當外人意識到各種行為的意味時，棋局往往已如他所計劃的變天。

 

比如說……現在各兵團都在熱烈談論著的神秘士兵。

 

在數週之後，利威爾就獲升任為無人不知的士官長，從此在牆內也產生出「人類最強士兵」這個新字眼。

 


	16. Chapter 16

16

 

－８４８年－

 

「君達.修茲、艾魯多.琴、歐魯.波札德、佩托拉.拉爾，以上四人將被編進本兵團的特別作戰班。你們都是利威爾親自提名的精銳，會負責最艱巨兇險的任務，我相信……你們都已準備好隨時為此獻出心臟了吧？」

 

「是！團長，我們都已作好覺悟了！」

 

四個人，完全沒有一絲猶豫。

 

「很好……利威爾，接下來就交給你了。」

 

金髮男子拍拍身旁的人的肩膀，那個比他矮小一截的青年正交疊雙手，露出一臉傲慢的表情：「知道了，完成你的戲份就快回去忙你的……別在這裡礙事。」

「被我看著會不好意思嗎？」團長湊近對方耳邊，以只有二人聽見的聲線說道。

「吵死了，滾！」身形細小的士官長作狀踢向上司。

然後上司單手一擋，再施然退開：「那麼，期待諸位的表現。」

「……是！」

 

因看到二人的互動而驚訝的四人呆了幾秒，才慢半拍地作出敬禮。

他們顯然還不知道在兵團中，地位最高的二人竟是這樣子的相處模式……

 

「喂，你們幾個……」在團長走後，利威爾再次交疊雙臂，像流氓唬嚇那樣開口。

「是…是！」四人像為自己的猜想而心虛似地，都掩不住慌張的神色。

「去年你們參予奪還作戰時還是新兵吧？真虧你們能活下來。」

 

以為會被魔鬼式的教訓，聽到這句意料之外的話時，四人都一時反應不過來。

 

最後，是女兵先回應：「那是因為……兵長給予我們勇氣。。」

「如果單是有勇氣就能活下來，就不用折損這麼多人手了。」沒有明顯表情的臉，驟看之下有點冷漠：「那是因為你們忠於自己的本能，能在危急關頭反應到要怎麼做。而現在你們就要把這種本能利用到更確切的目標上，明白了沒有？」

 

四人互相對望，彼此的眼神交流彷彿在肯定自己的理解，然後他們都用力地點頭。

 

「明白。」艾魯多先行代表回應：「我們一定會成為更有價值的戰力！」

兵長放下他交疊的雙臂：「我相信你們有此份量，就是這樣。」

 

聞言，四人都猛然昂首，對於被自己仰慕著的上司認可，一時間還像造夢一樣。

 

「回答呢？」

 

直到兵長追問時，他們的嘴角才慢慢泛起笑容，眼裡也流露出充滿期待的興奮。

 

「遵命！我們必會以更強…更強的力量來回應兵長的信任！」

「……還不賴嘛。」

  
  


單是信任並無法阻止任何事物的流失，現實總是一次又一次地嘲笑著那種想要相信的心情。花了無數時間去認識所身處的地獄，然後站起來，好不容易才學會前行，最終卻逃不過任何追趕。然而，「相信」……也都是選擇的一種。

 

從不見天日的地下街流氓，變成今天象徵人類希望的士官長，對於被扭轉過來的命運，有時還是沒有實感，彷彿作為代價而承受的苦難還沒有足夠。

 

至少在這片殘酷的天空下，是遠遠還沒有足夠……

  
  
  


－８３１年－

  
  


說起來，到底是從什麼時候開始，會如此在意那片天空？

 

冬季的嚴寒總是難熬的，但對走偏門的流氓來說，卻是「談生意」的好時機。在低溫之下人的反應會變得異常遲鈍，防範意識亦會相對薄弱。基本上這種時間還在街上的人，除了醉漢，就只有來「謀生」的傢伙們了。

 

『吵死了……長著一副家畜模樣，喝醉後還要吵得像家禽一樣。』

 

瘦小的黑髮少年嘀咕著。酒吧內都是男人們失態的笑聲，因酒精燒灼而顯得沙啞的喉嚨硬生生地扯出聲音，口齒不清的語句連音調都要扭曲了，整個感覺都是滑稽和刺耳。

 

『那麼，這次又是誰來上釣呢？唔…！？』

 

他一閃身竄進後巷，馬上就因為卡在腳前的東西而差點跌倒。

 

穩住重心後他即時轉身，準備好在下一秒迎擊那陰影中的敵人。然而，窄小的後巷中只有仍舊穿插著的寒風，還有癱坐在地上的頹廢身影。金髮的年輕男性身上穿著士兵的制服，長長的雙腿欄住了整個通道，滿身酒氣的他看來已醉得不輕。

 

『一個人？』少年朝對方踏前一步：『瞧你這可憐相，被排擠了吧？』

『……』年青的士兵沒有反應。

見狀，少年伸腳輕輕踩上他的肩背：『太老實的傢伙就只能夠這樣了……』

 

在踏上那後背時，少年才留意到這軍服的徽號是一雙羽翼。

 

『只要狡猾起來…冷酷無情……就能夠改變了嗎……』青年發出含糊的低語。

『喔……原來你還有半分醒。』

 

因為士兵躺臥下來，在微弱的燈光下，還依稀能分辨出這是一張年輕而輪廓深邃的臉。

 

『你就是那種空得滿腔熱血的新兵吧？真是慘不忍睹。你現在一定在想，該死的英雄遊戲……根本就沒想像中好玩。喂，士兵……我就告訴你吧。』少年一邊低語，一邊將手伸進他的外套內，搜刮著什麼值錢的東西：『狡猾和無情並不能改變什麼，僅僅能讓你活著而已……在這樣的世界，老實的傢伙根本就無法活下去。』

 

『那麼，你又是……哪一種？』

 

扒到錢包的少年冷笑一聲，但那冷酷地往下瞧的三白眼卻漸漸產生動搖：『硬要說的話，我想我是每天都在實踐狡猾而無情的生存方式，事實上卻和死人沒兩樣。』

 

如果自己不是地底出身，說不定也會像這傢伙一樣成為士兵吧？但這就是他的人生，從一開始就注定了的道路，就像現在仍然生存著的所有人，打從出生那天就注定要活在牆內狹小的「世界」裡。

 

『人…想要假裝死亡？可是……在巨人的殺戳跟前……人類卻…崩潰嚎哭……』

『那真是難看。』

 

話雖如此，少年對那種人沒有特別輕蔑，他見過太多自詡無懼死亡的人們，在被迫到走投無路時，卻都哭喊著不想死，人類從來都不如他們表面所說的那樣滿不在乎。

 

『他們到底……是為了什麼而死……』

『一股勁兒跑去送命，到頭來連這個也搞不懂嗎？』

 

某程度上，少年不認為調查兵團的行為有何問題，迷失掉的其實是在牆內自我滿足的人們。但只要活在這種群體中就自然會明白，自我保護是羊群心理的最佳藉口，直到內心真正迷失掉之時，說不定就能像大多數人那樣……找到安寧了。

 

『天空……』士兵呆滯的目光投向比面前的人更遠的地方，然後那重混沌也像被這一點亮光完全驅散：『為什麼天空還是……如此清淨？』

 

少年跟隨著對方的目光抬頭仰天，明明從這裡就看不見天空，心裡一邊灰吐槽士兵在造夢，腦內卻跟著幻想無際星空的風景。少年沒由來地忐忑不安。

 

就像拚命想隱藏的脆弱就要被看穿那樣，面對著沈默的天空，心底竟會湧出強烈的不甘。說起來，為什麼要故意揶揄這名挫敗的調查兵呢？

 

大概這也是出於不甘。

 

『…不知道的話……』士兵繼續含糊低語，同時用力握住少年的手臂。

『喂，你……！』

 

然後少年只感到一陣天旋地轉，下一秒背部已撞到冰冷的硬地上了。

士兵的力氣很大，感覺連雙臂都快要被活生生地捏斷……

 

『…如果最終還是要死……也得要找出…嗚……』

『等一下！喂！』

 

驚見對方的喉嚨猛地抽搐了一下，少年再也無法保持冷靜。

 

『唔…嗚嘔──』

『喂！停止──停──』


	17. Chapter 17

17

 

那片遙遠的天空一直存在著，以一副不容人類染指的姿態存在著。

 

就算相隔多遠，一次次地交錯後又回到平行線上，只要同處於這片天空下，當彼此意念重疊之時，終有一天還是會被深深牽引。哪怕將兩者緊繫在一起的，都是爬滿荊棘的繩索，亦無悔相遇相隨。

  
  
  


－８３６年－

  
  


『埃爾溫！很久不見了，沒想到你竟然還活著啊！哈哈哈……』

『好歹也是同期，這樣說未免有點過份了吧？』

『你在牆外一定很操勞吧？肩膀仍像石頭般硬呢！』

 

這一晚，難得休假的調查兵埃爾溫，應邀和兩名為現任憲兵的同期聚舊。在已踏進深冬的日子，夜愈深就愈感寒風刺骨。三人在首都的酒吧消遣過後，埃爾溫就被另外二人拉到地下街，說是有一家好玩的店。

 

說穿了也就是風俗場所。

 

在意識到時，他已坐在一張大沙發上被夾在兩名女性中間……

 

經驗長期實戰的埃爾溫體形非常結實壯碩，梳得整齊貼服的金髮再加上的俊美的外表，打從步進店裡已受到不少職業女性注目。

 

出於慣性的本能，他也觀察過店內的情況。看樣子有半數以上的客人都是憲兵，而從事服務的女性們……有些已是老練的中年婦女，有些是假裝成熟的妙齡女子，也有身上帶著瘀傷綁痕的少女，有的更加像是還未完全發育的女孩。

 

雖然埃爾溫對地下街的各種事情亦早有耳聞，但現在才是初次親眼見識。

 

『回想起來，我們畢業已是很久之前的事了。』金髮青年看著舊友微微股起的肚子，不禁苦笑起來：『你們啊……腰部真的沒問題嗎？』

『腰？當然沒問題了，我每晚都很努力在做鍛鍊啊！』已醉得不輕的青年說著，同時擁過身旁的女性，大模斯樣的將手伸進她闊大的領口內。

『倒是埃爾溫你啊……到底在牆外受了什麼刺激了？竟變得一臉老氣橫秋了！』

『有嗎？我覺得自己仍稚拙得很……』

『嘖…裝什麼謙虛？在訓練生時期明明拿到如此高的分數。』

 

青年露出一臉尷尬的笑容，當然，這也是裝出來的。

諷刺地，現在在面前這兩名身形開始走樣的年青士兵也是成績名列前矛的人。

 

『回想起初次參與壁外調查後，還因為受不住挫敗而獨自喝到爛醉呢。』

『哈哈哈哈哈！挫敗？你嗎？』

『你又在開我們玩笑嗎？埃爾溫？』

 

面對完全沒在認真聽的二人，調查兵完全沒表露出任何不悅，像沒事似地繼續說下去：『是真的……當時還吐了一身，錢包被扒了，更被毆了一頓呢。』

『哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈哈！你會被毆打？這不是開玩笑是什麼？』

『好吧，就當你真的被打趴了！到底是誰如此有種啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈！』

『這個嘛……我也想知道，因為醒來時已完全記不起發生何事了。』

 

聞言，兩名青年仍是拍著大腿瘋狂大笑。

 

『看來當調查兵真的很不容易呢！』

『要我們幫你拉個關係讓你調過來嗎？說實在的，現在兩個兵團不時都起衝突，我可不想跟你對著幹呢……因為你太難纏了哈哈哈哈……哈哈哈！』

『謝謝你們的好意，我還……』

 

當埃爾溫還在極力露出得體的笑容去宛拒舊友時，店內突然傳來一聲巨響。

是大門被粗暴的踢開了。

 

然後有近十名年青人走進來，他們直接包圍最中央的那一桌憲兵，在他們都往前行同時，全場亦已鴉雀無聲，所有人都把目光投在站於門前的矮小身影上。

 

那個人外表看來像個十五歲不到的少年，雙手插在褲袋內，抽著香煙，明顯不是什麼好角色……

 

『又是你這矮子？』被包圍的其中一名憲兵似乎認識那人的樣子，露出挑釁似的囂張笑容：『我知道你最近在地下街挺紅的，但聽說這家店並不是你的地頭啊！』

 

小流氓指著那堆男人中央那個未成年的女孩：『我也聽說她不是這裡的女人。』

『你是來搶女人的嗎？毛也沒長齊能幹什麼啊？小鬼滾回家去吃奶吧！要是你們還有吃奶的錢……』滿身酒氣的憲兵吐出難聽的說話：『反正這小姑娘就是這家店送來招呼我的下酒菜，從哪裡弄過來的與我們無關！』

 

在埃爾溫眼中，這群沒穿制服的憲兵看起來亦與流氓無異。在地下街，酒品好的士兵其實少之又少，但在這個幾近無法無天的地域，本來就負責維持秩序的憲兵們，也同涉足在犯罪的行為中，這可真是矛盾。

 

尤其在牆外見證過死亡對人類的平等之後。

 

『我已不是能被叫作小鬼的年紀了……算了。既然來自哪裡都沒關係，那就算強行搶到手也沒有問題了⋯⋯』流氓將香煙送回嘴邊：『動手吧。』

 

矮小的流氓吐出簡短的一句，沒有激昂的氣勢，只有沈著的冷酷。然後跟隨著他衝進來的年輕人一哄而起，開始拿著木棍和水管和那群憲兵打起來。

 

『你們……不打算阻止嗎？』埃爾溫對兩名朋友仍一臉看戲的樣子坐著感到驚訝。

『我們可是休班中咧……再者，如非命令誰會想對上那條瘋狗啊？』

『他這樣找碴到憲兵頭上來，以後麻煩的可是我們啊……一群餓不死的垃圾！』

 

聞言，調查兵再沒有意欲去問他們，其實一切都顯而易見……不管是眼前所發生的事還是各兵團的現狀。當調查兵團的士兵們賭上性命，在努力克服對巨人的恐懼時，憲兵們卻連流氓都懶得去處理。

 

然而，此刻心裡並沒想像那般怨憤，亦說不上是心灰意冷。

 

他只是在思考……到底人類要以怎樣的形式活著，走怎麼樣的道路，才是真正的無悔？看著這班年輕的流氓，全都是營養不良的樣子，身體完全說不上是強壯，但仍看得出那強行鍛鍊出來的肌肉。尤其是帶頭的那個孩子……

 

那雙眼驟看似是煥散無神，言行態度傲慢，但埃爾溫感到那人是「清醒」的。

 

二十多人打成一團，女性們都尖叫著四散，只有那名年幼的女生嚇得縮在沙發的一角。其中一名流氓將憲兵打飛後，就向她伸出手。

 

『大哥…！』少女看見名流氓後，馬上就忍不住眼淚，撲進他懷內去。

 

看到這裡，埃爾溫大概明白到事情的原委了。當看到另一名憲兵拿起煙灰盅，正要偷襲向那名年輕流氓時，他忍不住從沙發上彈起來。

 

這時，那名最瘦小的流氓已無聲跳到矮桌上，拿起那瓶滿滿的烈酒，狠狠地朝憲兵頭上打。在鮮血迅速沿著後頸流下，他的頭部和上身也被酒精濕透。他轉身打算反撃，卻因為對方放到鼻尖前的煙頭而停頓。

 

『怎麼了？不想把我毆飛嗎？』小流氓將口內的煙霧呼到對方臉上，然後動一動二指，就把煙頭彈出去。

 

然後，明明比他魁梧幾倍的憲兵嚇得整個人跌坐在地上。看著如此膽怯的士兵，流氓禁不住要冷笑：『嚇尿了？這點酒精很快就能揮發掉，大概沒這麼容易死掉……但那些傷痕至少能為你那豬一般的容貌遮遮醜啊。』

 

突然，一名近兩米高的大漢從人群中衝出來，舉起一張小茶几就朝流氓擲過去。流氓頭兒被正面撃中，整個人彈飛五、六米，撞到埃爾溫他們的桌上。

 

『喂，這不合規矩吧？矮子！你這樣搗亂我們可傷腦筋啊。』

 

『啊啊，礙著你做生意真是不好意思了。』受到重擊的流氓施施然地爬起來，但從額角湧出的血已掩蓋了半張臉：『不好好管理貨源，就算惹來麻煩也怪不得人吧？』

 

『埃爾溫，我們還是溜吧？恐怕事情要鬧大了！』

 

調查兵被兩名朋友扯著，但他完全沒搞懂為何要逃跑……

 

『可是這樣下去會搞出人命吧？已經有人受傷了不是嗎？』

『好了啦，他們糟殃了也沒辦法！最重要是我們不能被牽連啊！』

 

這時，已在他們的桌上站起來的流氓回望三人，沒被鮮血遮蓋的左眼剛好瞪住站在中間的埃爾溫：『快滾吧。沒能力改變現狀就少管閒事，滾回家去喝奶就好了。』

  
  


反正最後還是被拖離現場了。

 

事後埃爾溫才知道那是涉及拐賣幼女的糾紛，是每天都會在地下街發生的問題。至於有多少女孩受害，而這些糾紛又帶來多少傷亡，基本上已無人關心。就算有憲兵因此而受傷，他們也因為無法如實交代而欺瞞過去。

 

──沒能力改變現狀就少管閒事。

 

感覺像被狠狠摑了一巴呢……即使不再害怕巨人，卻連人類也應付不來嗎？

 

不……應該說在這之前，即使早就意識到人類本質的問題，卻還沒有認真去正視。有些事情，不是獨自變強就能夠改變。

 

那一晚，在寒風將酒意吹散後，埃爾溫就開始思考起來。


	18. Chapter 18

**18**

 

無染的蔚藍伸延天際，純粹潔白的鳥兒避過飛濺到半空的鮮血，對眼下混沌皆目不斜視，一心朝遠方翱翔。與飛鳥擦身而過的是人類的身影，銳利的目光沒發現到牠的存在，並全神貫注地盯著敵人的要害，朝最致命的一點砍下去。染血的士兵們作為人類的輪廓被鮮血掩蓋，在殺戳之風下飛舞的他們一瞬就如復仇的惡鬼。直到血污化成蒸汽消散，堅定的眼神又心無旁騖地注視某個仍未現身的終點，他們將一切賭注在揮劍的雙手上，並以英雄之名而閃耀。

  
  


－８４８年－

 

女兵嬌小的身影在巨大而詭異的眼瞳前閃過，下秒那雙好奇地滾動著的眼珠即時被割開，兩眼頓成血洞。

 

「去死吧！」然後另一名皺著臉的士兵便狠狠砍掉那巨人的後頸。

 

在這頭巨人倒下同時，另一條小街也傳來龐然巨物倒下的震動和巨響。然後一名金髮青年和另一名束貼頭短髮的青年也從那邊的屋企跳過來。

 

「艾魯多，君達…你們沒有和兵長一起嗎？」從半空落在二人面前的女兵問道。

「兵長指示我們支援這一帶，畢竟這數量對附近的班來說真的有點勉強……要是被巨人打亂戰陣，就會很麻煩了。」艾魯多苦笑著向面露擔憂的少女解釋，而這時君達也踏前一步插話：「兵長讓我們支援這邊，因為這是對大局最好的決定……無容置疑，這一定是把折損減至最少的做法。」

「你說得對……兵長的力量比我們強多了，我……絕對相信他。」但對少女而言，對上司的信任和對他本人的關心，其實是出自兩種截然不同的感情。

「妳這是什麼婆媽臉啊？這麼在意的話就快快清理好這邊去和兵長會合吧！」

 

毒舌的歐魯平時是個讓人吐槽不斷的怪人，但在四人中討伐數字最高的他，在戰鬥中往往能採取最果決而實際的行動。

 

這性格各異的四人在戰鬥中，往往是合拍得讓人吃驚。彷彿有某種力量將獨立的個體連成一線，單憑直覺就能將彼此的動作接下去，有如快刀斬亂麻，瞬間就讓虐肆的巨人無計可施，「利威爾班」這個名詞在兵團內外已廣為人知。

  
  


因為慘劇淡化再加上調查兵團的活躍，這一年人類的士氣是前所未有地高漲。畢竟，人類被一面倒地蹂躪的局面總算是被打破了，整個兵團在民眾、財團以至王政府的勢力亦得以大大提高。但在一片喝彩聲中，現實依然嚴峻……

 

「近期的單次數據算是可觀，但始終還是扭轉不了人員負增長的局面。暫時應付了資助上的問題，但根本上的阻礙依然存在。」

 

每次牆外調查後，埃爾溫的案上都會堆滿各種報告，那都是只有兵團高層才能知道的數字。他在最艱難的時候接管了兵團，經過一輪陣法和戰術的改革後，到現在尚算是上了軌道。

 

在埃爾溫‧史密斯的帶領下，兵團在短短一年間已經變得截然不同，感覺就像猛地踏出沼澤的雙腳，終於得以要朝著一直死死注視的目標狂奔。

 

「對比起每次換來一的點數據，犧牲還真是太大……該死的不划算。」翹腿坐在辦公桌上的兵長拿起其中一頁報告，但未有細看，只是單純把玩著紙張：「那些稍為好看的數值主要都由我的班去製造，根本和粉飾太平沒兩樣。」

「說得沒錯，利威爾。現在你有看到什麼和以前不同的東西嗎？」

「與其說是看到，倒不如說像直覺之類吧？」兵長從桌上跳下來，繞到埃爾溫的椅子後方，打開窗戶讓微涼的晚風吹進室內：「最初就和大部份人一樣，將巨人視為外來的敵人，如狩獵我們一樣侵襲過來的外敵。而那些從一出生就被牆壁保護著的人類，大概也會理所當然地把壁外的巨人視為不知名的『外敵』吧？只是，在百多年前根本就沒有所謂『外面』這種定義。」

 

這就像身處地下街時，總會不自覺將在地面生活的人視為與完全不同的生物，但在為了各種理由而不停鬥爭日子裡，即使是同樣潦倒淪落的傢伙也能被視為敵人，畢竟……無法容許接近的人，都可稱之為「外敵」。

 

說到底，單純地對抗外來的傷害，遠比起深究根本問題輕鬆得多。

 

要是當天沒有從那個地方走出去，大概就只能像現在的人類那樣，將自己的領土愈縮愈窄……直到最後在死角裡走投無路，於彷徨裡終結一生。

 

「那麼我想你也應該察覺到了。」團長仰後靠著椅背，指尖揉一揉額角：「一直以來所砍殺的巨人看來都沒有智慧，習性和野獸還比較相近，但我就是無法將他們當成是單純的怪物……打從我初次參與壁外調查時，無法解釋的違和感就一直揮之不去。」

「但大多數人還是希望會在牆外的遠處發現終極大ＢＯＳＳ，然後英雄們齊心合力打倒它，從此人類便過著和平快樂的日子……」

 

兵長以一臉極不屑的表情說著像兒童讀物一般的故事。

 

「可惜現實絕對不會這麼簡單。在超大型巨人出現後，埋藏多年的違和感也終於有了方向，就只欠那條道路……」埃爾溫苦笑著站起來，貼近利威爾的背後，搭上他放在窗台上的手背：「現在我能感覺到那片垂視我們的目光，但我絕不會移開視線，哪怕它要映出更多殘酷的景色。」

「殘酷。」利威爾閉上眼，腦內即浮現出一直以來看過人類被吞噬殘殺的景象，被同伴的鮮血濺滿一身的感覺亦馬上依附全身，彷彿連呼吸都能嗅到那陣腥味。他喉嚨一下抽搐，在深呼吸一口後，再次張開眼時才回復正常：「也許就是你所說的『本能』，我能分辨出人類獨有的惡意。所以我大概能理解那種『違和感』……」

「惡意嗎？那對你來說是怎樣的一種感覺？」

「我沒從個別巨人身上我感受到惡意，如果是有智慧的巨人我倒不肯定，畢竟還沒有親身遇過。」順著這姿勢，利威爾很自然就把後腦枕在埃爾溫胸前。

 

「沒錯，阻礙著我們的除了與巨人的力量外，就只有人為因素了⋯⋯說不定我們想要的答案其實一直在牆內。」

「那麼，企圖止住我們腳步的敵人也一樣……」

「搞不好已混進自己人裡面了。」埃爾溫感到面前的人已將重心完全靠在自己身上，所以雙手也順勢繞到他的胸前並緊緊環抱著，低語著的雙唇貼著黑色髮尾下的耳背：「只要一天還沒揭穿他們的秘密，我們這邊也要緊守秘密，除了真正知情的人外……其他的人都只能坐到另一條船上。你應該明白我的意思吧？利威爾。」

「我知道了，這不是當然的嗎？」

 

要是失敗了的話，坐在另一條船的人也一樣逃不開死亡，這是最明智的做法。

他明白，即使內心如何掙扎，緊隨著這男人的他也最明白不過。

 

「那麼……也差不多該去休息了，到你這邊還是我這邊？」

「嘖，我何時說要一起睡了？」

 

這時，一直表現平淡的兵長才表露出些微的情緒。

 

「這不是每次牆外調查後的指定動作嗎？我可不想又睡到一半被翻開被子呢，利威爾。」

「隨你喜歡……」

 

矮小的青年一臉不悅地站直雙腿，撞上那貼在頭頂的下顎，並從對方身邊退開。

 

「那就到我這邊好了。」金髮男子扯過對方的手臂，再一手擁上他的腰。

「你要這樣子回房間去嗎？」

「反正這麼晚也不會有其他人在。」

 

說時，男子已以這種姿勢打開門了。

 

懶得反抗的利威爾一副沒好氣的語氣：「我看你是恨不得被誰撞見才對。」

  
  


(最後的對話, 你這邊和我這邊本是指「房間」,但本年出現了Roommate這情報, 就當是指床吧。 所以睡到一半被敲門就改為睡到一半被翻被子了www)


	19. Chapter 19

  **１９**

 

 

儘管曾活於遠離巨人的內地，但在不見天日的地底之下，死亡從不陌生。每當目睹活人死去的過程，就會禁不住想……要是下個要死的人是自己又會怎樣？

 

大概……也就是從此消失而已，像從來沒有存在過。

 

就算覺悟到多平凡的幸福也沒可能降臨於身，而己身之命對世界而言根本一文不值，卻還是無法灑脫地丟棄。彷彿就懷著滿肚子的不甘，不甘讓自己的存在變成無物……

 

不管在何等的陰謀還是誓命底下，「存在」往往才是人類拼命戰鬥的根本。人為了燃燒生命而果決賭上性命，哪怕只能在茫茫荒野中燒出一片焦痕……

 

畢竟，沒有人想什麼也沒爭取到消失於世上。

  
  


－８４９年－

  
  


「已經多久沒來到這一帶了呢？」韓吉分隊長騎在馬上，沿著巨木林邊慢慢前行：「多得利威爾班清理掉附近的巨人，這次總算能駐足調查了。」

 

兵長對於同伴稱讚表現冷淡：「哼，但直到現在巨人的數量始終都還沒見底。」

 

「完全清理掉就不好玩了！我倒想到問一下它們的老家在哪裡，有生之年也得去參觀一下才行呢！」想起興奮的事，分隊長的句末也提高成奇怪的音調。

「大前題是你得讓它們說話……」

「說得好！利威爾，我最近都在構思能讓他們說話的方法，正好你提到這件事……要聽聽我的看法嗎？」

「如果你想在這裡噴口水就免了，搞不好下秒你真的要在巨人嘴裡做實驗了。」

 

被利威爾的諷刺時，韓吉反而會表現得更亢奮：「這聽起來不錯！」

「那你就到我的視線範圍外實行好了。」

 

「真是冷漠呢，啊咧……」說到一半，分隊長又好像發現地面有什麼似地彎下身：「這裡有個破損的立體機動裝置，大概是以前沒能活命的士兵留下的。」

 

「是嗎？」

 

繼續前行的兵長也留意到草叢中也散落著裝置的零件，因為日曬雨淋的關係，表面已經明顯生鏽了。

 

「暫時下馬搜索一下吧？說不定會找到有用的東西。」

「動作快點。」

 

利威爾知道這個狂熱的怪人對線索的觸覺可是異常敏銳，不知何解他也總覺得這次會找到什麼特別的東西……儘管有時他們找到的就只有被巨人吐出來的人類殘骸。

 

現在看那些已辨不出身份的殘骸時，已沒有最初那種震撼的感覺了。取而代之就是滿心的納悶，無論在同樣的問題上思考多少遍，都仍是無比的納悶著……人類到底算是什麼？但現實已沒法容許過多的感性，能為他們做到的就只有讓死亡變得更有價值。

 

即使早已化成零落的枯骨之間，都依然歇而不捨地從中尋覓寶貴的訊息。

 

「難不成當時的巨人吃光後已逃到遠處了？」

 

在走了好一段路也尚無發現的韓吉語氣略帶失望。

「……」這時利威爾從地上拾起了什麼，並仔細察看著。

 

朝對方接近的韓吉也在地上發現一件破爛的調查兵團外套：「這是…第３４次的臂章。是一年前死去的士兵……名字叫…伊爾賽.蘭格納。把她的外套帶回去吧……」

 

分隊長回頭望向兵長，發現他仍在出神的看著手上的記事本。

 

「利威爾？那是？」

「這個是……伊爾賽.蘭格納的戰果。」

「咦？」聞言，韓吉也湊近去細閱記事本上的內容。

「剛才不是說想讓巨人說話嗎？我看你得感謝這名士兵了。」

 

記事本中所記述的是一年前的士兵在死前的所見所聞，其中提及到會說話的巨人，還有「尤米爾」這個名字……雖然關於這幾句話的意味仍是個謎，但這無疑是個重大發現。

 

「喂，埃爾溫……果然已經在忙了？還真是馬不停蹄。」

 

連門也沒敲就進入團長室的，全兵團上下就只有一人。

 

「你今天比平時晚了一點。」對團長來說這亦已經是習以為常。

「那個四眼田雞從散會後就一直抓著我說過不停……煩死了。」

「繼超大型巨人和鎧之巨人的出現後，這可是算是另一個衝擊性的情報。」

 

「加上你下令不能在公式會議上說，能聽他發表的人可謂少之又少。現在大概是去找米克了吧？」利威爾大步踏前，輕輕一躍就坐到團長桌上：「寧可放棄風光的戰績也不上報這次的消息嗎？看來你那矛頭的方向都幾乎能肯定了。」

 

「矛頭應該要隨時指向任何一方才對，甚至包括自己的心臟。」儘管那專心地看著文件的臉沒什麼變化，但語氣聽起來卻暗暗帶著嘆息：「利威爾……你不覺得正合我意嗎？像在期望真相會是常人無法觸及的深沈，彷彿從一開始就認定了，真相將會是如地獄般的風景。」

 

「那麼，會這樣期待著的你大概算是個可怕的傢伙。」

「喔……連你也對我感害怕？」

「才怪。」兵長嗤之以鼻，將身邊再朝對方湊近一點，兩張臉僅相距數公分。

 

冷酷的藍眸慢慢抬起來，注視著對方的眼瞳像要映穿一切似地通透，實際卻暗藏著光線也無法穿過的屏障。利威爾眼裡也閃出一絲寒光，一手揪著對方的領口狠狠地吻下去。

 

面對這突如其來的舉動埃爾溫也沒半點動搖，甚至連握著筆的右手也未有半分動搖。儘管面前的青年早已不是流氓了，當主動接吻時風格還是如流氓般霸道。

 

直到這個強勢的吻結束後，從埃爾溫的表情看來仍像什麼都沒有發生一樣。

 

「這樣就好了，你不也這麼認為嗎？」粗暴的五指隔著衣服，用力抓在團長寬厚結實的胸膛上：「在餘裕到能克服一切之前，沒必要刻意挖出更多恐懼。」

「說得也是。」團長輕輕一笑：「那種東西早已被埋在屍下。」

「在我裡面那個沒作為的自己…就由你來給我牢牢看守著好了。」

 

比一般男性細小的指頭從胸前移開，但男子放下了筆的手卻又再次握上。

 

「要打住了？」

「當然，報告都還沒有開始做啊。」

 

最近即使在牆外調查之後，利威爾也沒再讓埃爾溫幫他「冷靜」了。他一定暗自做過不少掙扎。因為……這就是他看上的男人，會用盡一切方法緊貼自己腳步的男人。

 

「我知道了，那就辛苦你。」

「難道你會寂寞？」兵長突然又擺出輕蔑的嘴臉。

團長面不改容地說出露骨的話：「怎麼會？我要做的話隨時都可以，而你也無法拒絕。」

「那你就到地獄去，在死神面前做個飽好了。」

 

利威爾冷笑著從桌子跳回地上。

 

「那麼……到時候不帶上你可不行。」

「哼，你可別想食言。」

 

在囂張的青年離開房間後，冷著臉的男子才獨自露出笑臉來。

 

表面上對彼此的依附都顯得疏遠，但事實上卻剛剛相反……不再緊握，是因為太清楚彼此就在咫尺，不需要被過多的慾望絆住對方的腳步。

 

哪怕通往真相答案的路愈來愈窄，心仍如長空無盡，既空靈且殘酷。心坎中，是天闊地大得如被掏空，廣闊得讓步伐變得果決而勇敢，犧牲掉的一切就如曠野中的強風，浩然永存。

 

我們看起來是如此孤獨的個體，同時又形影不離。


	20. Chapter 20

**20**

 

 

名為希望的光明，如漆黑中的一點燭光，僅為沈黑色大氣中的渺小之物。半分的微動就如為求一刻喘息的掙扎，卻足以牽動整個空間的光影。

這支撐一切的存在是何等強大？同時又是如此的脆弱……從被光明所唾棄，到與光明成一體，到最後卻強烈地感受到……帶來無盡沈重的此地，才是屬於自己的歸所。

 

「人類最強」已不單單是一個被扮演的角色，這身份已經與生命同化。就連細小的燭光都在冰冷沈澱的空氣底下，變得安定而沈穩，忘卻動搖的心情，繼續在燃盡之前發亮。

  
  


－８５０年－

  
  


「已經是第５６回，人手預算也差不多要到極限，只望在這次之後能從１０４期中得到多點補充了。」作戰前夜，埃爾溫如常重溫著這次調查相關資料，對於把人命轉化為公式來計算，都已是習以為常的動作。

 

寶貴的生命，在這種時候就只是白紙上一個簡單的數字，如消耗品般一次一次在減少。這聽起來很殘酷，但經不起殘酷的人往往就只能成為敗者。然而，就算是經得起……也不代表能夠豁達地接受這種事實。因為，這裡就有一直懷著矛盾想法的人。

 

「在這之前你得肯定１０４期中會有願意奉陪的傢伙。」坐在桌上背對著團長的黑髮青年是一副潑冷水般的語氣。

「我倒覺得不會比１０３期時更糟了，值得安慰的是當時活下來的新人現在都已經是獨當一面的士兵。而且，在這一期也有經驗過五年前那件事的人吧？我直覺會發生什麼有意思的事。」

「要是真如你直覺……那樣倒還不賴。」

 

也許真如埃爾溫所說，當那些孩子承受到超乎他們年紀能接受的殘酷，絕望與苦痛亦將會化為力量。也許在巨人跟前一切都只是無謂的掙扎，但利威爾也是這樣一路走過來的。

 

「利威爾……托你的福，現在士氣是前所未有的高漲。經歷了和平的四年，所有人都開始放下戒心，那正好就是我們乘著黑暗前行的好時機。」

「在太陽無法摸及的地方……嗎？」兵長暗自低語。

「利威爾？」

「沒什麼，對我來說這比起走在大街上被人投以注目禮好多了。」臉帶不爽的利威爾回頭，看來他並不享受群眾的目光，但現在已習慣到像閒話家常那樣。

「還沒有適應光明嗎？你這雙眼……」

「說什麼傻話？明明連暗處的狐狸尾巴都還沒抓著，這麼快就想患夜盲症了？」

被挖苦的團長輕輕一笑，將文件夾合上：「那就看誰先沈不住氣了，反正對手也不見得是行動自如的狀態……不然在五前他們大可以一舉把人類滅絕。」

「看似是一面倒的劣勢，事實上仍藏著扭轉的關鍵嗎？」兵長回過頭去，從桌子上躍下來：「哼，真是有趣到煩死人的地步。」

「這可能是上天設下的一場棋局，就在上面打賭看最後誰會被吃剩。」金髮男子垂眼，看著桌面那白瓷茶杯上反映出夕陽的朱紅，如在想像終焉而時將浮現眼前的色彩。

「嘖，你就別再提那該死的上天了……這種愚蠢的發言搞不好會淪為笑柄啊。」

 

埃爾溫微笑著目送準備離開的利威爾。

 

「會說出這種話的利威爾看來真的是長大了……」

「我都已經是大叔了好嗎？」

 

就如無力的民眾能在危機下重新習慣安逸，穿梭於地獄的士兵也能在淡然直視慘烈的風景。一旦接受了這種生存方式，這一切都不會再顯得可怕。多慘痛的歷史都還是無法讓所有人類醒悟，而是多殘酷的現實也都無法固執而傲慢的人類屈服。

 

「你是想說自己已經和我一樣，變得老奸巨滑了嗎？」

「白痴……我本來就不單純。」

「利威爾。」

「什麼啊……」

 

利威爾的手已放到門把上，但坐於桌前的人一直不讓話題結束。

 

「你認為人類……齷齪嗎？醜陋嗎？」埃爾溫握著杯耳，將裝著半杯茶的茶杯晃了又晃，蒼藍的雙眸注視著杯中輕搖的水平面，嘴角泛起略顯苦澀的弧度。

「當然，簡直是世上最噁心的東西……」面對唐突而奇怪的問題，利威爾答得毫不猶豫：「直到親眼看見巨人之前都是這麼想，現在算是第二噁心吧？諷刺的是這種齷齪……還是讓我們前進了。」

 

因為……這並不是一個足以讓人昂首闊步走在光線底下的世界。

 

「雖然現在還不是時候，但我有一種想法。」團長將那杯早已不再冒煙的紅茶放下：「相信你也該覺悟到自己注定要站在光芒底下，即使厭惡英雄這身份，其實你更討厭讓自己變成像我這種齷齪骯髒的存在。」

「又在說什麼莫名其妙的話？我不是一直跟著你走過來嗎……」

「看來你還沒發現自己的本心啊……那沒關係，反正早晚你也會明白。」

  
  
  
  


第二天早上，利威爾便隨兵團出發進行牆外調查。

 

一切都與往常沒兩樣，而每一次也總會留下很多無法帶回來的生命……即使如此，比起人類百多年來的敗績，也只是無比渺小的一部分。只要認知到自己所在的位置，就會明白流淚哭叫到底是有多幼稚和自大。

 

「雖然現在…你們…想要消滅人類…不過到最後存活下來的…依然還是人類…你們這些傢伙…一定會……利威爾兵長……」

 

為解救被巨人包圍的小隊，利威爾班衝到戰線最前的位置，帶頭的利威爾輕易就把咬著士兵的巨人砍掉，隨後再連續幹掉另外兩頭。這對他而言可算是輕而易舉，然而，即使他有多強大，無法救回的人仍是多不勝數。

 

在這種時候，希望拯救誰人這種想法……大概也是自大得可笑。

 

──即使厭惡英雄這身份，其實你更討厭讓自己變成齷齪骯髒的存在。

 

當心裡強烈地希望救回這名士兵同時，埃爾溫的說話又再次浮現腦中。沒錯……一直以來，都打從心底討厭骯髒。就是因為打從心底無法相信自己會變得「乾淨」，才會如此神經質地痛恨著污穢的感覺。

 

「兵長……」

「……什麼事？」

 

這沾滿血污的劍，在漂亮的光芒底下，不就顯得更不堪入目嗎？

 

「我…對人類…是否有所貢獻呢……」

 

在面前即將消逝的性命就只是其中一個數字，而自己則被視為英雄。該死的不公平…是吧？在這樣的遊戲規則下，不是成為屍體，就是踏著他人的屍體前進。為了前進，這種犧牲是必須的。當這個人的雙眼不再張開時，心底的痛楚很快就會隨之而靜止。

 

死人……不會再有任何感覺……而這世界，本來就沒那麼唯美感性……

 

「還是我…毫無貢獻…就這麼…死去……」

 

不對，不是這樣。

 

當士兵染血的手抖顫著伸到臉前時，從心湧起的沈痛與悲憤讓利威爾用力握上那隻手：「你表現得很好…而且今後也是。」

 

很沈重。

但這份沈重將不穩的悸動都壓制下來，掙扎不已的心情瞬間一掃而空。

 

「你留下的意志，將會成為我的力量。」

 

這一刻，利威爾突然回想起當初抓著埃爾溫，說想要得到力量的時候……

說想要得到足以戰鬥至生命燃盡的力量……

 

「我答應你，我一定……會消滅那些巨人！」

 

那份力量……現在，不知不覺已充滿在手心……

然後當腳步終得以重新邁出時，他也即將迎來重大的轉捩點。


	21. Chapter 21

21

 

最後，第５６次壁外調查也在毫無進展的情況下中止，但和以往不同的是這次他們是因為特洛斯特區的緊急事態而撤退。對埃爾溫而言，在巨壁被撃破的同時，通往真相的門扉亦將向他開啟。現在趕回城內的他們，心情似乎是興奮多於焦慮，彷彿打從四年前就一直等待著這刻……

 

回到牆的那邊時，被轟開的破洞已被巨石封住，直接以立體機動裝置攀回牆內的利威爾，第一眼看到的就是巨人還在冒煙的殘骸，在骨骼中央則蹲著幾名年輕士兵，而鎮內仍有為數不少的巨人在徘徊，看樣子戰況就如四年前那般慘烈。

 

最後利威爾從兩頭巨人手上救了那三名年輕的新兵。

 

從他們驚愕的表情看來，似乎並不只是被現狀所嚇怕……而在他了解到事情的始末時，已是把牆內的巨人清理乾淨後的事了。

 

「看來清理功夫做得比想像中還快啊，這樣正好為我們的討伐數字加分。」

 

在利威爾洗澡時自行進入房間的團長，當聽到浴室門打開時，眼睛也未從文件上移開，直接就帶入話題。

 

「只要敵方停止增長，接下來就只是時間上的問題。我倒是覺得現在衛生班的清理功夫才更費時……」下身只包著一塊毛巾的兵長看著坐在沙發上的男人仍穿著長靴，不禁眉頭一皺，這樣的情境看來似曾相識。

 

沒法救回來的部下，對死亡價值的疑問，被清水沖淡的血跡……一切彷彿都是一個循環，有時候也只能說服自己──那只是一條看起來相似的路，即使悲劇在重覆，腳步仍然在往前邁進。

 

在多次無果的徘徊後，終於能踏出關鍵的一步了嗎？

 

「那現在是什麼狀況？真的有士兵變成巨人了？」

「那孩子叫艾倫.耶格，是第１０４期的訓練兵……從眾多證人口中得知，他的確變成了巨人，並以巨石而堵住洞口。」

「那智慧型巨人的本體就是人類，這點就成立了。」令眾人無比震撼的事態，對二人來說就是一個理所當然被認證的事實：「那小鬼是什麼來頭？」

「希干希納區出身……是古利夏.耶格醫生的兒子。」

 

利威爾坐到沙發的另一邊，帶著濕氣和熱度的赤足晾在對方大腿上，他將文件搶過來，還未打算細看就直接問起來：「那個醫生又有什麼特別？」

 

「你知道二十年前流行病爆發的事吧？」

「有聽說過……後來不知怎的又找到抗體了的樣子，但和那件事有什麼關係？」

「那個帶來抗體的人就是古利夏.耶格醫生，重點是……他似乎知道巨人的秘密。」

利威爾眉頭一揚，雙手無意識地將手上的紙整齊地反覆對褶：「果然在牆內嗎？」

「這也不好說。」埃爾溫輕皺眉頭，表情看似苦惱，但眼瞳深處卻暗藏雀躍。

「什麼意思？」

「古利夏.耶格在五年前那個事件後便失蹤了，至今仍是音訊全無。根據被耶格一家收留的少女所言，在事件發生之前他正好到了另一個城鎮外診……」

「也就是無法抓他回來了。」

「但也不是完全沒有線索。」埃爾溫從外套的胸袋中掏出一條鑰匙。

 

聞言，本來放軟著倚在沙發另一端的利威爾也撐起上身，表現出好奇的樣子。

 

「鑰匙？」

「這就是解開巨人秘密的鑰匙。」男子銳利的目光，投在這條看似平平無奇的鑰匙上：「在希干希納區，耶格的老家地下室中，藏著有關巨人的秘密…而這就是開啟那個地下室的鑰匙。」

「現在要前往那個地區也不容易啊，這四年來折損如此多人手還是不得要領。」

「即使配合不斷創新的兵器和戰術，到最後還是欠缺一份決定性的力量。」說到這裡，男子轉頭望向旁邊半裸著的青年，露出淡淡的微笑：「就像當初找到你時一樣……任何的改變都需要一個決定性的關鍵。」

 

青年無聲地冷笑一聲，背對著沙發穿上襯衣：「人類，終究就是人類而已。」

「人類，終究就是人類而已……但這次卻是人類的首次勝利。艾倫.耶格訓練兵，以巨人之軀成功奪回特洛斯特區，這可是歷史中重要的一頁。」

「既然巨人都會自己打起來，也就是敵人的矛頭也指不定啊。」利威爾一腳踏在埃爾溫雙腿之間的沙發坐墊上，開始調整下半身的皮帶：「現在那小鬼在憲兵團手上吧？奈爾那傢伙就愛搞這種愚蠢的小動作，每次都和我們對著幹。」

 

當青年彎下身時，二人正好是臉對著臉。男子很自然就湊到對方耳邊輕語……

 

「憲兵團多半想把他殺掉，而駐屯兵團那邊也是人心惶惶，就算是頭腦再簡單的人都知道我們會出手……但在這之前，我們得確認艾倫.耶格的想法。」

「說得也是，就算搶到手……不能站在同一陣線上也是毫無作為。」

「聽說本人也是搞不清狀況，暫時也只能就他的過去作出調查。他是訓練兵的前十名，受訓時期是很受注目的存在……從一開始就志願加入調查兵團，比誰都更執著與巨人對抗。」

「那種傢伙鐵定會被當作是蠢材吧？不過……要是在希干希納區出身，會有這種想法也很正常。」整理好雙腳的皮帶後，利威爾也站直身子，仍舊坐著的團長就替他扣上腰頭的皮帶。

「其中一名女訓練兵和一名駐屯兵隊長親證了……五年前，艾倫.耶格曾親眼目睹母親被巨人吃掉，所以……與巨人為敵的理由算是相當充分。」

「我知道了。」兵長漠然仰首：「但我不覺得憲兵團會讓我們和那小鬼見面。」

「利威爾……我來這裡就是要接你一起過去啊。」為對方翻好下身那塊外擋布的埃爾溫順勢抱住這線條結實的細腰：「雖然你應該很討厭那種地方……」

「少來了，你這老狐狸。耍流氓的工作都交給我，自己就扮起紳士來嗎？」兵長嘴角歪了一歪，在全身的皮帶裝著好後，最後就將那條純白的領巾掛到頸上。

 

這時埃爾溫也跟著站起來，親手為對方綁上領巾。

 

「要不下次交換吧？你來當紳士。」

「嘖！噁心⋯而且我可不想看到你這張正經臉在耍流氓。」

「那只好辛苦你了。」

 

利威爾在男子的笑容上瞄了一眼，又故作冷漠地轉身步向門前。

 

「也沒什麼大不了，偶爾幹回老本行也不錯……不像你要做君子。」

 

團長凝視著眼前這細小的背影，在不被看見的瞬間露出一絲苦笑。

 

「那真的難說，到底我是會被視為君子，還是先被指責為惡魔呢？」

「惡魔……」剛打開門的利威爾聞言回首，從走廊那窗子照射下來的夕陽擦過黑髮下的臉側，強烈的光差將大半張臉都掩蓋在陰影下，未知是否因為視覺被強光紛亂，這張背光的臉有一瞬間看來像是笑著：「既然如惡魔般大肆殺戮的敵人其實也是人類，那作為誓死戰鬥到底的人類，就算要淪為惡魔……其實也不為過。」

 

至少……這裡有選擇成為惡魔的自由。

 

像現在僅僅直視著那線光明，反而就分不清真正想要細看的輪廓，要是無法容許自己因耀眼的美好而目炫，那得先讓自己墮落到離罪孽最近的暗處。


	22. Chapter 22

**22**

 

和憲兵團交惡已不是朝夕間的事，比起牆外的兇險，和憲兵團之間的過節就像孩子間的爭吵。埃爾溫一直都在說，憲兵們本來就是質素極高的士兵，只是這種可笑的制度將這份力量白白浪費掉。

 

「調查兵團的兩位，你們……這樣不太合規矩吧？」

 

守在獨立牢房外的憲兵面對光明正大地進來的調查兵團團長和兵長，顯得戰戰兢兢的樣子。平日就很囂張的憲兵們，即使在自己的地頭也不敢對這二人妄動。

 

「你在說什麼？我們可是依照你們的『規矩』進來啊。」黑髮的調查兵對著比他高近兩個頭的憲兵露出不解的表情，但從對方看來大概會是一張來找碴的兇臉。

 

就在數分鐘前，地下牢獄的出口處傳來一陣慘叫，持續不到五秒就完全靜止下來了。守住牢房的憲兵連趕去看個究竟的時間都沒有，馬上就意識到發生了什麼事。這大概是他意料之內同時又最不想面對的情況……

 

「哪有這樣的規矩！」

「我看不是吧……你會不會是記錯了？這可是憲兵團大牢的特色啊。」

 

兵長朝對方踏前兩步，明明在體形上看來全無威脅，憲兵卻像遇見猛獸那樣退後。

 

「不管怎樣，我們接收到的命令是禁止任何人接近這個牢房……」

「尤其是調查兵團的怪人們，對吧？」說到這裡，調查兵已幾近把對方迫到牆邊：「這可是你們師團長留下的考驗啊，你就沒有思考過如何應對嗎？」

「你、你在胡說什麼？我們才不會被狡猾的調查兵團混淆視聽！」

 

聞言，兵長揚起眉，回頭望向站在數米以外的金髮男子。

 

「聽見了嗎？他說是狡猾。」

「這可不行，利威爾。在別人的地方就要配合別人的溝通方式，我沒有教過你嗎？」

「啊啊……那真是抱歉。」

 

儘管從字面上聽起來像是上司教訓下屬，但從二人身上散發的冰冷氣場依然無減。當利威爾再次回頭時，那名憲兵也渾身猛然一抖……

 

「那麼我們重新來過。我懂的，你們很重視對上司的交代，是個很注重「責任」的兵團。要不你再加把勁反抗吧？畢竟傷勢愈重加分就愈多……搞不好你就不用呆在這種霉臭的地方了。」兵長一邊說著，已一邊在鬆弛指骨的關節了。

「我…我……嘖！可惡……」憲兵瞪大雙眼，雙唇抖顫，看似在掙扎。

 

在十多秒後，他又泄氣下來，連後背也難看地陀起，然後臉如死灰地垂頭步至角落處，將那張木椅子拖到牢籠前方，然後以繃緊的姿勢站回牆邊。

 

「這就是你們的作為憲兵的做法嗎？」

「利威爾，別再為難他了。」團長步前坐上那張椅子：「憲兵團也是講道理的。」

「哦，說得也是。」

 

二人一唱一和，在別人的地頭體面地耍了個流氓。

 

利威爾從憲兵前移開，改為站在埃爾溫倒後方，背靠著牆壁，這時他才看清艾倫.耶格的臉，他擁有一雙清澈的眼睛……被眾多士兵所畏懼的巨人，現在看來就只是一個乳臭未乾的少年。被銬在床上的他一臉驚愕的表情，如埃爾溫所說，本人似乎也是完全沒搞清狀況。

 

在埃爾溫向他解說現狀時，從那小鬼的表情看來也是毫無掩瞞的樣子，就算是利威爾刻意質疑，那張全無機心的臉仍是沒半點心虛的痕跡。

 

「你的想法將是關鍵，將人類從絕望之中拯救出來的關鍵。」

「我…我嗎……」

 

即使了解到昏睡三天期間所發生的事，恐怕對少年來說還不是能夠輕易消化的事實。利威爾能夠理解，在感受到包圍著自己的懷疑和敵意後，根本已無法得知該去相信什麼，尤其是……當有天連自己也無法相信時，哪怕在多微小的事上，都會顯得猶豫不決。

這關係到人類未來的決定，對一個十五歲的年輕人而言是太沈重了。但這世界從來都不存在讓人類喘息的餘地……至少，對身為關鍵的人來說，就是如此。

 

「喂…快點回答啊，你這慢吞吞的傢伙。你到底想做什麼？」

 

苛刻，並不是因為輕蔑，也不是因為厭惡。

 

只是單純想讓對方知道現實已容不下片刻躊躇，存活下來的人並沒有怠慢的資格，所有人都必須學會作出果決而不草率的決定。

他能肯定，少年心中已經早有答案……畏首畏尾只會浪費注定無法平凡的宿命。

 

聞言，低垂著頭的少年全身顫動起來，牙齒咬得咯咯作響，然後慢慢抬頭。瞪大的雙眼泛起帶著殺意的銳光，有別於殺手那種冷酷，他的眼神是如燃燒一般充滿著熱度。

 

「我要加入調查兵團……」青澀的聲音壓得低沈，本來焦慮地抿住的嘴唇也生硬地咧起來，展露出如著魔一般的笑容：「痛宰那些巨人。」

 

沒錯，就是這樣子……這就是最真實的願望。

無需美言修掩，也無需得誰認可，哪怕要逆天而行，都無法扭曲那種思想。

 

「喔……還不賴。」利威爾微微昂首，與對方四目交投的他雙眼亦同時滲出一絲熱度，有一瞬間閃出暖色的光彩。然後他擦過埃爾溫身旁，貼近牢籠的欄柵：「讓我來負責照顧他吧，你就跟高層這樣說。這並不代表我完全相信這傢伙，只要他敢背叛或是搗亂，我會立刻殺了他。高層應該沒有意見吧…除了我沒人更適合了……」

「……」坐在牢外的男子，以及坐在牢內的少年，都同時將目光投在利威爾身上。

「我答應你，讓你加入調查兵團……」

 

面對威嚇般的發言，少年只是屏住氣息，悄悄嚥了一口。

 

下一秒，那驟現的恐懼已消失無蹤，取而代之是再也掩蓋不住的期望與雀躍，像恨不得馬上要把巨人的脖子咬斷。這讓利威爾回想起當初決定追隨埃爾溫時的心情……

並非對生命滿不在乎，只是比起死亡，心裡更害怕的是這團火會在燃盡之前被撲熄……這是唯一無法接受的結局。在永遠不能容許停歇的道路上，哪怕是片刻的閉目稍息，恐怕亦得以無盡的懊悔來交換。所以才一刻都不想停下來，就算是一小步也不想落後。

 

只是這雙手還有力氣戰鬥，這雙腳還可以走動，也絕對不可以停下來。

 

「你的想法……我都明白了。」

 

團長回應著少年，同時也在回應面前背對著自己的人。利威爾平靜地將目光從牢獄裡移開，並把視線轉回到男子身上。

 

「但你打算怎麼辦？」

「得費點功夫，回去再談吧。」男子邊說邊站起來：「奈爾應該差不多趕到了。」

「哼……」兵長冷笑一聲，就跟著上司準備離開。

 

而在臨走前，埃爾溫再次回頭望向少年。

 

「你就在這裡稍微忍耐一下，我們會試著想辦法的。」

 

從地下牢房再次回到地面時，那掃開雲朵的陽光剛好映照下來，直射到眼皮上。利威爾以前臂擋著眼皮，稍為佇足。

 

「既然是利威爾也認同了，這次絕對是非將他弄到手不可呢。」

在埃爾溫回頭同時，那擋著雙眼的手臂也慢慢垂下來：「我還沒有完全相信他。」

「能讓你完全信任的人也沒多少個。」

看著對方若隱若現的笑意，利威爾歪一歪嘴角露出不悅的表情：「嘖……」

「其實你在第一眼看到艾倫時，已決定讓他過關了吧？」

「是眼神。」

「嗯？」

「表情可以靠演技裝出來，但眼神騙不了人，只要仔細看就能分得出。」利威爾踏前兩步，抬起手，指尖掃上金髮男子的眼角：「就像當初就知道你不是什麼好傢伙。」

男子也伸手撥開對方的前髮，指尖輕輕掃上那微微垂下的上眼皮：「我當初也是被你那在半空中無懼的身姿所吸引呢……」

 

「唔…咳咳！咳！」

 

造作的咳嗽聲將二人的目光吸引過去，回頭只見憲兵師團長在一臉嫌惡的瞪著。

 

「你病了嗎？師團長。」面對如死對頭似的對象，利威爾從來都不留情面，但顧及到自己的身份，也好好學會禮貌了：「在這種天氣著涼可不正常，建議你還是好好檢查一下，搞不好是每天煙酒過多，得來不治之症了。」

「你……！」被刺激到的奈爾指著對方，本想開口又頓住了。然後他又收起手指，將矛頭指向金髮團長：「喂，埃爾溫……你還管不好自己部下的嘴巴嗎？」

「我不太明白你的意思啊，奈爾……」埃爾溫無聲苦笑起來：「不管怎樣看，剛剛利威爾對你說的話都是出於好意，難道你認為不是嗎？」

「嘖！」自知辯不過對方的奈爾馬上又轉移話題：「話說回來，調查兵團來到憲兵團的管轄地是要幹什麼？以這種方式強行闖入，對我們可不公平啊！」

「那麼……憲兵團趁我們在努力清理特洛斯特區的巨人時，暗地用盡方法阻止我們接觸艾倫.耶格，這種做法也是出於公平的考慮？」

「既然駐屯兵團都不想和那怪物扯上關係，就該由我們來出手了。」

「原來如此……憲兵團一直都很著重『責任』，突然反應迅速起來也是無可厚非。」

 

與埃爾溫認識多年的奈爾永遠都不會因為被對方稱讚而感高興，因為他知道這個人對自己的一切說話都是滿帶尖刺的：「廢話就免了，你果然還是要出手嗎？」

「我們只好在審議所再見了，奈爾.德克師團長。」

 

語畢，調查兵團團長禮貌的點點頭，就與兵長轉身離去，留下滿心不忿同時又有口難言的憲兵團一眾。


	23. Chapter 23

**23**

 

在與艾倫.耶格會面後的第二個晚上，埃爾溫等人擬定出在審議所將那名少年弄到手的行動方案。說是方案，其實也不是什麼精密的計劃，一切看起來就像是賭注。

 

「什麼跟什麼？埃爾溫，你的意思是要我在那群豬玀面前演猴子戲？」

 

黑髮青年一臉不悅地揚著手上那張只寫了幾行字的紙。

 

「你就當是為了兵團作一場精彩的表現吧。」坐在主席座的金髮男子打趣一笑。

「還表演得不夠多嗎？」利威爾一臉沒勁的坐下來，手臂晾在椅背上：「先不說這個，要是無法成功觸發這段劇情，一切都只是空談。」

「一切都還是取決於艾倫的反應呢。」一切聽來都很被動，但韓吉仍是一臉期待似地笑著。

「沒想到掙扎了這麼久，關鍵竟落在一個小鬼身上…可真是諷刺啊，埃爾溫。」

「不管怎樣都算是看見曙光了，米克……這樣也何嘗不是一件好事？」

「曙光嗎？也對，沒想到在有生之年還能看見第三次。」

「啊？」埃爾溫和利威爾同時抬頭望向他。

「嘿…沒什麼，別在意。」金髮鬍子男輕挑地聳背揚手。

 

「這次我可是特別期待啊！畢竟比起活捉到的兩匹巨人，那孩子可是更有趣的研究對象！」

四眼分隊長那十指緊扣的雙手興奮得抖顫不止，口水都快要流出來了。

 

「噁心死了……」利威爾把上那張「劇本」捏作一團往韓吉的後腦丟過去：「但那小鬼可不能輕易就讓你解剖了。」

「討厭啦，我對巨人再飢渴也沒可能對小孩子下手唷！」

「怎樣也好，情況看來也不壞，亦不見得憲兵團會想出多高明的對策。」

聽見米克所言的利威爾嗤之以鼻：「奈爾那傢伙大概也只能拋書包了。」

「這話說得有點過分了……要適可而止啊，利威爾。」團長看似苦惱地揉揉額角，但嘴巴卻在笑著：「奈爾他在訓練生時期可是優等生啊，在憲兵團中能夠平步青雲也就證明他有實力。」

「哼，我看你才要適可而止啊。」

 

二人不時會作出互相挖苦的對話，但能見識這種交集的人絕對不多。在分隊長們的眼中能反映出截然不同的二人，而從這二人眼中所反映的對方，又是另一副不為人知的模樣。那埋藏於冷靜表情下的把握，大概連他們本人也說不清……從一開始就一直將沈重的代價賭在未知的事情上，每次踏出牆外，都會感到希望與絕望僅是一步之隔。但他們往往要作出果決的選擇，就算是二分之一的死路也要衝上去。

而對於這突然出現的「希望」，也是懷著這種心情去爭奪。

 

要是那個少年真的是能夠扭轉一切的角色，不管是調查兵團還是憲兵團，甚至是全人類都不會再有選擇的餘地。就連明天是死是活，大概都全看那名乳臭未乾的小鬼了……

這種現狀讓利威爾不爽，然而，他又相信那個小鬼絕對會幹一番大事。

 

一如所料，對於少年的處置問題，自以為是的人類都只說著不堪入耳的蠢話，當一切的骯髒與扭曲都被習慣為常理，能有勇氣打破這一切的，大概就只有「瘋子」了。沒錯，他們就是被視作怪物一般的存在，卻仍然選擇作為怪物而生存的瘋子。

終於，作為議論中心的少年再也忍受不住這些七嘴八舌的廢話……

 

「你們的推測都只挑對自己有利的來說……偏離現實又有什麼好處呢？」

 

所有人都深知現實，卻又恐懼自己的假想會被拆穿，正害怕著誰人來一語道破……所以，他們都以僅有的力量來排斥面前礙眼的現實。

 

「而且你們這些人……根本沒看過巨人，為什麼要如此害怕？擁有力量的人卻不去戰鬥，這樣對嗎？如果你們害怕為生存而戰，那就貢獻自己的力量。」

 

看來這個小鬼的表現比預上中還要精彩，在場的人馬上都啞口無言，連愛爭辯的豬玀都找不到反駁的餘地。就因為是個小鬼，這種訓斥才顯得更有力度。

 

「你們…這些膽小鬼……都給我閉嘴，全都投資在我身上就對了！」

 

少年在審議所作出驚人的發言，而諷刺地……他那發自內心與本能的吶喊，在眾人眼中就如野獸的嘶咆，令人恐懼。唯有看清現實的人們，才能辨清那帶來希望的光線。

因為少年率直而帶點魯莽反應，埃爾溫所安排的劇情也能順利進行。

 

在聽見少年最後吼出的一句時，一陣強烈的鼓動從利威爾心底湧上。他就如計劃所示跨過圍檣跳出去，在眾人從震驚中醒覺過來時，已朝少年的臉狠狠踹上一腳。

 

接下來，在場大部分人又再次因眼前的景象驚呆了。被銬住雙手的「怪物」無法反抗地被人類最強毫不留情地狂踹，甚至沒有人敢嚥一口，陷進一片死寂的審議所中只聽得見人體被重撃的生硬聲響。利威爾並不享受這一場戲，令人意外的是少年從一開始就沒叫一聲，只露出一臉不願屈服的表情，死命瞪大雙眼。

沒錯……這樣的眼神就對了，這種怪物般的眼神。

 

最後調查兵團以行動證明有足夠能力控制，並以奪回瑪利亞之牆為前提，取得艾倫.耶格的監管權。在那一刻，利威爾和少年一同置身於審議所中央，感受到那同投於自己身上，那看待怪物的目光，還有來自那名黑髮少女的怒意。

 

從很久以前就有著某種想法……要是脆弱而齷齪的人類並無法改變命運，那麼，為了擺脫各種該死的蹂躪，大概就只能捨棄為人，化身成魔，作為怪物而生。

利威爾轉身，回望調查兵團的一方，從埃爾溫瞼上，他彷彿能看到常人無法察覺的笑意。那看來是為了曙光的降臨而感雀躍，同時也像是為了找到比他自己更像怪物的存在而感高興。

 

「不管付出何等代價，都要保住他。」

「真囉唆……這也是你將那小鬼交給我的原因吧？埃爾溫。」

「沒錯，利威爾。我對你信任一直都是無容置疑的。」

「哼，要是真有那天……我也得讓自己的屍體墊在那個臭小鬼的前路上。雖然我討厭白白送死，更討厭讓人送死。」

 

利威爾班與艾倫將會在明天清晨前往舊調查兵團本部，在與埃爾溫處理完基本的手續後，利威爾也從沙發上站起來，他沒打算和辦公桌前的團長道別，就往門那邊走去。

 

「話雖如此，現在的你看起來還真是一副要去送死的氣勢呢。」

埋頭處理文件的埃爾溫並未有望向對方，但看似是挖苦的語氣卻令門前的人佇足。

「啊啊？不知哪位團長還說過自己死了也會有人頂替呢？」兵長一臉漠然地回頭：「說到底，我們這些人類……也沒誰是真的無法取代。」

 

儘管深知道到生命的重量，在抑制一切感性的情況下，就只能將自己視為消費品。

畢竟，哪怕是為了前進一吋的距離，他們亦已重覆重覆地將他人的生命花費掉……

 

「至少……至今我仍然無法找到能頂替你的人，利威爾。」

「喔，我應該感謝你嗎？」

 

這時，團長終於抬起頭了。但門前那人也同時轉過身去，準備扭開門把。

 

「利威爾。」案前的人放下手上的墨水筆，再次呼喚。

「……還讓不讓我回去啊？明天可是要忙死了，雖然你也不會好多少。」

「反正都只是一堆打掃活，對你來說不是很好的休閒活動嗎？」

「嘖……」二人之間的默契令利威爾感受到對方希望自己留下來的心情，他一臉不屑的交疊雙手，回到團長的桌子前：「如不是上頭的指示，我才不想到那種骯髒的地方去。」

「在經費緊張的情況下放著資源不用是多浪費，現在正好有機會將那地方活化了。」

「混蛋……」兵長單腳跨到桌面，上半身朝對方湊近，以一副輕蔑的眼神往下一瞥：「我明明只是來打巨人的，也不知從何時開始被你當成清道夫了。你說多令人不爽啊？」

「那就證明你很重要。」昏暗的燈光將金髮男子的輪廓映得憔悴，同時亦令他的微笑添上幾分成熟的魅力：「要是你不在了，恐怕這裡都要變成廢墟呢。」

「我連毛管都要豎起了。」利威爾生硬地揚起一邊嘴角，揪起男子的領口與他臉貼著臉，再粗暴地吻了一口。這個吻只維持了一秒左右便冷漠地鬆開了：「這些肉麻語錄還是對女人說吧，臭大叔……啊，對了……我忘了你沒有女人。」

「我都沒有閑功夫去找女人了，你就免為其難聽一聽吧？利威爾。」

「說得也是，像你這種不知何時會死的傢伙還是不要連累別人比較好。」青年的雙唇慢慢從對方的嘴角移到耳垂，並以低沈的聲線輕語：「要是再多一個認為你是無可取替的人，也只會加深你的罪孽而已……」

「……」

 

當埃爾溫意識到這話中的含意時，利威爾已從面前退開，頭也不回地離開房間。

 

「我要走了。看樣子要在舊本部呆一段時間，得為這邊的房間做好防塵工作。」

「晚安，利威爾……接下來要辛苦你了。」

 

──說到底，我們這些人類……也沒誰是真的無法取代。

 

埃爾溫目送著利威爾離去，在那身影消失在門後的一刻，腦內又突然傳來這一句話。沒錯，作為人類這個群體的其中一部分，不管是誰都會被後來者所取代，因為這個群體並沒脆弱到會因為自己單一的死亡而敗滅。

但作為唯一的一個個體，有些人總是重要得永遠無法被取代。即使有天不得不犧牲掉……當衝擊性的希望出現在眼前同時，這二人也暗地在矛盾中作好覺悟。


	24. Chapter 24

**24**

 

在舊本部過的第一個晚上並不安寧，先是為了清潔而忙了一整天，然後韓吉那麻煩鬼果然在晚上殺過來了。即使關上門，隔好幾個房間，彷彿也能聽見她喋喋不休的聲音。

班裡的其他成員似乎也沒有睡得很好，畢竟要看管如此特殊的人物，心理壓力也必定很大。利威爾能從部下的目光中看出他們的矛盾，一切事情都發生得太快，還沒來得及完全消化，他們幾個暫時也只是故作冷靜。

 

然而，現實卻是連一點緩衝的時間都沒有給予……

 

「韓吉分隊長在嗎？實驗體……兩個巨人都被殺死了！」

 

接二連三的事故，就像趕收尾的鬧劇那樣一下子湧出來。

不難令人想像到事態已運行到一個決定性的轉戾點，那個在反覆死闘之後終於突破出來的缺口，就出現在眼前。但沒有人能知道……在越過之後呈現在眼前的是人類的勝利還是滅絕的結局。

 

「你還好吧？腦子還消化到嗎？還是已經便秘了？」

 

在一輪哄動之後，調查兵團的團長和兵長都一同回到辦公桌前，前者已經以端正的坐端沈默地坐了近十分鐘，而坐在對面的後者則把腳晾在桌上，看著沈思中的對方。

 

「還沒有那麼糟，倒是韓吉受的打擊比較大。」

「什麼嘛？原來你倒是蠻高興的。」

 

當眾人因線索被毀而苦惱，利威爾卻從這個男子臉上看到某種求證成功的喜悅。

 

「利威爾你怎麼看？」

「不就是簡直粗暴地證明在世人認為安全的壁內其實也不過如糞坑般髒亂吧？」黑髮青年將雙腳從桌上垂下來，身體傾側，手臂掛在椅背上：「而這次實驗體被殺的事，與其說是敵方想趕盡殺絕，倒不如說像被迫到走投無路才出此下策。」

「我也有同感。」埃爾溫傾前上身，雙手十指相扣抵放在上唇上，遮著他那帶著笑意的嘴角：「可能我們已觸碰到真相的尾巴了。」

「哦……那麼，現在你背上應該能感受到一陣涼意了。」

「我倒期待著真相能早日迫近到咫尺之距啊。」透過厚雲的間隙斜照下來的日光從窗外映進來，在光影的對比下，背光的男子臉上陰影顯得更濃，而他那副沒帶一點溫度的眼神看起來也就更詭異：「看來很快能對上那個將我們玩弄在股掌中的敵人了。」

「你這變態……」利威爾擺出鄙視的表情，嘴角卻是輕輕上揚：「我倒是很想將那傢伙的手腳斬斷，再割開他的身體……看看裡面到底藏著什麼不得了的東西。」

「你也不失為一個變態呢。」男子垂下的雙手平放桌上，露出一張讓人不寒而慄的笑臉：「要是我的判斷沒有錯誤，搞不好這次就能揪出什麼重要的線索了。」

「話說回來，那個小鬼似乎真的搞不懂狀況。這也是敵人慌起來的原因吧？」

「所以說，他就是關鍵。」

「看來是這樣子……雖然我還沒有完全相信他。」

「我知道，利威爾。」說到這裡，埃爾溫教然收起笑容，以很認真的語氣鄭重的呼喚對方的名字：「利威爾……你只要相信我就好了。」

「……」聞言，兵長皺起眉頭瞪著面前這個男人。

 

他說得沒錯，就因為相信這個人，所以才會在這裡。

 

「利威爾。」見對方沒有回應，男子像強調似地再次叫喚他的名字。

「什麼嘛…明明已不是問句了，還想我答什麼？」兵長身子轉回來，自嘲似地輕嘆一口：「你這老男人還有什麼可取的？不就是『冷酷無情的實幹派』比較有種。」

「真是令人高興的高評價。你對下屬如此溫柔，對我卻總是很苛刻嚴格呢……」

「難不成『團長大人』要撒嬌嗎？」

「這主意不錯。」在毫不留情的挖苦之下，男子的表情反而稍見緩和：「但我還沒有消沈到那個地步，現在腦裡湧出很多構思，想在這次調查中好好應用。」

「那就好。」那本來就不太有神的三白眼漠然地垂下。

「我們永遠無法預料下一秒會進入什麼狀況，現在艾倫是我們唯一的希望。必須要確保他能安全地掌握在我們兵團手上……現在，應該把這個視為最優先的考慮。」

「我就說…除了我以外沒其他合適的人選了。雖然熱血小鬼是很麻煩……」

「我也深信只有你能做到……利威爾。」團長站起來，上身往前關，雙手撐在桌面上並注視著對方。這姿勢讓本來垂著眼的兵長也不得不抬頭回望。他牢牢注視著那掩不住動搖之色的小眼睛，刻意壓低聲線：「他的性命比兵團任何一個人更重要，無論要犧牲誰人、犧牲多少人，都不能失去他。這對你來說……絕對不成問題。」

 

絕對不成問題？真的是這樣嗎？

不，正因為知道事實不是這樣，埃爾溫才故意使用肯定的說法。

 

這是他的嚴苛之處，同時也是他的溫柔之處。他大概認為要是這一切都是他的命令，那最後也就能夠替自己承擔上那些沈降下來的罪孽了。

 

「當然，這就是我的力量。」

 

利威爾站起來，凌厲的眼神和對方的目光成一直線，以強勢的方式去回應這種厚望與信任。直到現在，他也從沒有忘記曾經無力的自己是如何渴望能奪有戰鬥至生命燃盡的力量……這顆心是如此希望能一直堅強地戰鬥下去，直到迎來那真正光亮的明天。

 

──擁有力量的人卻不去戰鬥，這樣對嗎？

 

為了讓懷著這種想法的孩子不被虛偽的夢所麻醉，為了向他們證明……現在豁出生命而成就的大義並不是愚蠢的遊戲，也為了能抬起頭面對這顆仍在跳動的心臟。

  
  
  


在第五十七次壁外調查前的日子並沒有非常平靜，韓吉為了找出艾倫變成巨人的方法而連同利威爾班一起進行了實驗。因為一些意外情況，那小鬼也和自己的班鬧出了一場風波……意識到自己不被信任的少年似乎大受打撃。

 

就連艾倫本身也無法完全控制自己的力量，兵團的人對他的接受程度都不一樣。

 

「我們很需要你，希望你也能依賴我們。請你……相信我們。」

 

這是利威爾班得出來的結論，他們選擇帶著忐忑地相信，而那一刻……少年的眼神也是忐忑的，大概是因為連他本身也無法相信自己，所以也弄不清此刻應該相信什麼。

 

而更重要的是……利威爾還沒從那名少年身上感覺到某種覺悟。

 

「對不起……兵長，剛才我們……太失禮了。」

在小風波平息後，佩托拉一副戰戰兢兢的樣子跟隨在利威爾身後，當他正要開門回到個人辦公室時才敢開口。

「妳不需要向我道歉，那都是面對未知危險時的正常反應。只是，欠缺冷靜的表現可是隨時能讓你們送命……經過這次之後你們應該能夠理解吧？」

當兵長回頭時，也發現另外三人正躲在後方的牆角。在三名青年知道自己被發現後，都如孩子認錯那樣垂著頭，老實地步至上司面前。

「兵長……這次的教訓我們會銘記於心，絕對不會再出錯了！」

「別忘記我們看管艾倫理由。到真正的壁外調查時，絕對不能被個人感情左右。這是任務，和你們對艾倫信任與否無關……雖然對你們來說不太容易。」

「對歐魯來說可能更不容易吧？畢竟你從一開始就好像對艾倫蠻不爽的……」

「說什麼傻話？艾魯多你這蠢材……難道看不出這是我刻意給那小鬼的磨練嗎？」

 

這時，另一名青年將爭吵中的二人隔開。

 

「夠了，別吵了……我們現在可是在反省中啊！」

「就如兵長之前說過，即使以為作出了最正確的選擇，卻總是無法知道結果到底會如何。我想…我們現在也正處於同一種狀況吧……所以我們才會感不安。」

 

正當三名男性在理論之際，少女又突然插話。

 

「笨蛋佩托拉……這番話聽起來多沒出息。」歐魯故意露出鄙視的表情。

「沒錯是沒出息！我們都太沒出息了！」少女紅著臉罵回去：「我們都還沒有強大到能對著艾倫面不改容，但我們依然擁有力量……為兵團而付出的力量……」

「唔咳咳……」被說到這份上，歐魯也不好意思地移開目光。

 

看著正在語塞的二人，君達在沈默數秒後決定開口。

 

「所以我們也應該把自己的力量用來正確的地方上。」

 

聽著部下們率直的對話，利威爾仍是一貫欠缺感情的嘴臉：「看來你們都很清楚自己被我選上的原因，那就好好的表現吧。」

「了解！絕對不會再令您失望！」

 

部下的堅定，再加上自己這副平靜得不現實的表情，暗藏著的是利威爾的忐忑。

 

當人還沒有強到得以相信自己時，往往就需要一個能背負他們信任的存在……不知不覺，利威爾已被無數的人信任著，但他卻總是無法得知自己會將那些人們引導到什麼地方。

紊亂的心跳久久也無法安定下來，大概是因為自己還沒有想像中那麼堅強，堅強到能像那個人那樣承受起重量。但是，在這個地方……沒有人能被允許示弱。


	25. Chapter 25

25

 

晴空下的平原一望無際，在被迫放棄的土地上，除了荒廢的房屋外，人類存在過的痕跡已愈來愈少。本來是牆內的一小片土地，現在卻顯得遼闊而且陌生。

 

對於參予過多次壁外調查的利威爾亦然。

 

每當踏足危險四伏地域，即使熟悉的路向，都會感到一切就如陌路人般無情。因為他們總是無法預料這次又有多少人，又有誰，會以哪種方式消失於世上。也許這一直都是無可避免的犧牲，然而……這次利威爾卻有種必須失去更多的感覺。與過往作為前鋒主力的策略不同，這次利威爾班與艾倫的位置為中央後列，是個相對安全的位置。在整個戰陣散開以後，視線之內只有自己班的幾名成員，還有不時從遠處傳至的巨人足音。

 

「這聲音是……右邊嗎？」

「艾倫，別亂了步伐。」作為經驗豐富的利威爾班一員，艾魯多即使身在壁外，看來也依然冷靜：「都交給外圍去處理好了，在收到任何訊號之前我們都必須依軌道前進。」

「是、是…了解。」少年的聲音帶著幾分不安。

 

儘管每次都會有新的小鬼加入壁外調查的行列，但一般都會先安排他們負責風險較低的後援工作，像現在這樣讓所有人深入敵陣其實是相當少見的例子。由於新人的比例變高，老兵的負擔也相對加重。

 

埃爾溫……你說，這次又會陷進何等模樣的混沌中呢？

心裡想起的人並不在視線的任何地方，而他也永遠無法得知前方會有多壞的狀況。他不禁想起自己也曾笨得在死鬥中狼狽地尋找他的身影……隨著覺悟愈深，那種可笑的任性已消失無蹤。

 

『利威爾……你只要相信我就好了。』

 

相信著……然後靜候厄運降臨，再踏著誰人的屍體前進。

利威爾能感受到部下投在背上的目光，那是近乎純粹的信任，純粹……是因為他們還不知道這次戰鬥的本意中，其實另有本意。

 

這樣做真的正確嗎？

在這種時候，出自人性的疑問往往是禁忌。

 

啪───

 

訊號彈的爆響就像狠狠的一記耳光，將陷進迷思的意識轟醒，讓靈魂重回這個以本能為根本的殘酷世界。吃力保持沈著的隊員們都瞬間崩緊著臉，朝訊號發出的方向望過去。

 

「那邊……是右排後列嗎？」君達首先發現到有什麼不尋常：「依我們前進的距離看來，後列被巨人追上的時間似乎過早了。」

「別分神了，繼續跟著埃爾溫指示的方向前進。」

 

兵長是一副毫無緊張感的語氣，就現在來說危險還沒有迫近眉睫，但正如君達的判斷，這種情況並不尋常。到底是奇行種……還是獵物上吊了？在多次傳令和轉向後，利威爾幾乎可以肯定是哪一回事了。

整個戰陣在短時間內從右列後方開始崩潰，比往常更壓倒性的殺意一下子迫到後方。看來現在後方已幾近沒留活口，人類奮戰到今天，巨人的攻撃依然殘暴得讓人連思考的時間都沒有……

 

一行人跟隨團長的指揮，整個中央隊列進入陰暗的巨木樹林。

高得不見盡頭的樹木以及透不進陽光的黑暗，帶來了沈重的壓迫感，那個小鬼還有部下們都明顯被不安與不解所籠罩。拐過一條彎路，後方突然傳出不尋常的巨響，然後巨大的女性身影就突然從長滿密葉的枝椏間冒出。除了利威爾以外，在場的隊員無一不目瞪口呆。女型的巨人長著一頭金髮，全身線條非常結實，擁有帶著靈魂的眼神……和平時那些外形醜陋的巨人相差甚遠。女巨人的速度非常快，但和奇行種不同，她的跑姿步伐公整完美，明顯經過訓練。

 

「是從右翼過來的那個東西嗎？」

「好快！我們會被追上的！」

 

錯不了，這是來自人類的殺氣。

看來埃爾溫這次終於下對了賭注。

 

「你們幾個，把劍拔出來。對方一旦出現，機會就只有一瞬間。」

 

利威爾拔出白刃，同時回頭觀察女巨人和小隊之間的距離。背後傳來的戰慄讓他們的本能醒覺，緊握著刀柄雙手準備隨時展開撕殺。但對於要從她的殺手之下保住性命，似乎是完全無法樂觀。只要她再一發力，恐怕全員都要被踏成肉醬。不知道她是加速到極限，還是怕會錯手殺掉艾倫，兩者的距離一直都在警戒線上拉鋸。

 

「不行…！兵長！馬上就要被追上了！」

「……」

 

緊迫其後的除了戰慄，同時亦有兵團不惜付出生命也要得到的真相。利威爾不會知道接下來還要犧牲多少，而這一次，他更不會知道……自己能否活到那個時候。

 

「後方出現增援！」

 

在聽見少女的報告後不到數秒，伸出援手的同伴馬上就被輕易的殘殺掉，在女巨人面前飛過的他們就像蒼蠅那樣，被一手拍扁或是壓碎，從生存到死亡的過程短得欠缺實感，比起以往見過的噬咬和吞食，這殺人方式更是帶著一種兒嬉的殘酷。

 

為了不讓利威爾班被追上，在林木間不斷跳出增援的士兵，哪怕只為爭取一秒空間，都會毫不猶豫賭上性命。利威爾將部下們慘死的樣子一一打量清楚，並向巨大的敵人投以冷酷的目光。

即使內心湧起多大的痛楚，他也得面不改容地將一個個血腥的細節深刻烙進腦內……

 

「又有士兵被殺了！兵長！請改為使用立體機動裝置！」

「兵長！我們應該出手的！」

 

震撼的景象將死亡的實感傳至神經，再也沒有人能沈默下來。不論是新人的少年還經驗豐富的部下，都帶著驚恐和悲痛叫喊著，催促兵長下令。他們並非不夠冷靜……這只是理所當然的反應，所以……不正常的是現在還能沈著前進的自己。

 

聲聲發自內心叫喊，牽動著靈魂深處最軟弱的人性，還有最無能為力的惻隱。

沒錯，是應該出手的……只是……

 

「利威爾兵長！請下達指示！」

 

──利威爾……你只要相信我就好了。

 

「所有人把耳朵摀住。」

 

音響彈發射後，衝動的叫喊都完全被靜默所吞沒。

事實上時間仍在流動，背後的追趕還沒有停止。但利威爾班的四人都如同被下了什麼咒語似地平靜下來，同時注視著上司的背影。

 

「你們的工作是什麼？只會憑著當時的情感做事嗎？」

 

越過那條名為道德的鴻溝，彷彿就是另一個世界，而這個世界有著它的另一條法則。

人類最終的勝利……就是唯一的真理。

 

「應該不是這樣吧？本小組的使命…是要保護這個臭小子不能受到一點傷害。到死為止。」朝部下冷眼一瞪的兵長馬上又回過頭去，殘留在心底的餘痛也無法讓他的表情動搖：「我們繼續騎馬前進，聽到沒有？」

「了解！」

 

四名部下沒再回望背後那些豁出生命的援兵，儘管從他們的表情看來仍是掙扎不已。自我強迫的表現反映著對上司的絕對信任，他們正以某種堅定來掩飾內心深處的懦弱……只要將一切視為視為應該毫無保留地履行的使命，一切就彷似簡單得多了。這就是埃爾溫手下的調查兵團，在使命跟前再無個體之分，因為現實已壓倒性地證明了……沒有誰是特別的。要是連最後一道牆都被攻破，到時候……不管是誰都沒有存活下去的特權，根本……就沒有誰是特別的。

 

「艾倫？你在幹什麼？只有你性命受威脅時才能這樣做！」

 

埃爾溫……恐怕…不管是你，還是我……都沒誰是特別的。

當遇上這小鬼後，這種想法就變得愈來愈強烈。

 

部下們在極力阻止少年使用巨人之力，在這危急關頭，利威爾卻果決地讓他自己作決定。少年的舉動似乎都是意料中事……他認為這小鬼應該擁有自由，還有從決擇中帶來的沈重。

 

「我也搞不懂。之前總是這樣……就算相信自己的實力…相信值得信賴的……同伴的選擇，但還是沒有人知道結果會怎樣……」

 

兵長說出了劇本以外的對白。

 

「所以你就自己努力……選擇一個不會留下遺憾的做法吧。」

 

這可能是自以為是的直覺，也可能是意圖反抗現實的任性。

只是，埃爾溫……你應該能理解。

 

能夠改變一切的角色，絕不可能借著「信任」而獨善其身。


	26. Chapter 26

**26**

 

愈是深入巨木林深處，就愈見陰冷，伏兵都佇立在原地靜止不動，氣息放輕得不著痕跡。調查兵團的團長視察著巨型武器的部署，眼見掌炮的士兵都以熟練的手勢迅速完成，便比下手勢示意所有人沈默待機。

他們開始了漫長的等待，在靜默之中只能聽見遠處的騷動，受到林木的阻隔，異動的距離都顯得模糊不清，唯一肯定的就是「目標」正在迫近。

 

「團長，看來目標已經上釣。」

「嗯，似乎是這樣。」

 

如果只是普通巨人，也沒可能會在利威爾班面前招搖這麼久。

 

「果然是追著那名小鬼過來嗎？」

「這種事到得手後再行確認吧，時間差不多了，提醒各班準備就緒。」金髮男子一臉嚴肅地抬起手，他的語氣平靜而聲線低沈：「捕捉目標的機會只會是千鈞一髮，要是利威爾班有何萬一，全員必須盡一切能力保住艾倫。」

「……了解！」

 

大概眾人也留意到，這是埃爾溫首次發出這種命令。即使已無數次因考慮大局而放棄部下，利威爾班一直都是最重要的存在。沒有人能想像要是連利威爾都犧牲掉，人類會落得何等下場……那麼，讓團長賭上一切的「希望」真的可信嗎？沒有人會知道，只是……沒有勇氣作出块擇的他們，就只能堅信著這個男人。

強烈的震動一直迫近，埃爾溫彷彿想像到巨人狂奔的姿態。這種爆發力和速度，就算是再快的馬都無法擺脫，如果是使用立體機動裝置的利威爾大概還能駕馭，只是……巨人可不是單靠一人的血肉之軀就能捕獲的東西。

 

如果任務是殺掉目標的話，對利威爾來說應該輕鬆得多。

 

──你就相信我吧，利威爾。

 

一切都取決於信任，但埃爾溫不認為利威爾真的會毫不掙扎，而艾倫那孩子也一樣，依循自己的命令而行動的他們，其實正面對信任與否的块擇。也許那利威爾會決定改用立體機動裝置和目標戰鬥，也許那孩子會忍不住使用巨人之力……

 

「不管如何，我都相信你會作出最明智的判斷……利威爾。」

 

正因他也是個無法借著「信任」而獨善其身的人……所以才能一起帶著苦難前進。畢竟，沒有人能預料接下來又會將部下們拖進怎樣的地獄去。

 

『我總是不知道…埃爾溫，沒有人會知道……結果會怎麼樣。』

「我也不知道……利威爾，恐怕不到最後……也永遠不可能知道……」

 

當團長以幾近無聲的音量喃喃自語同時，狂暴的震動已幾近迫至眼前，讓他們無法站穩。似乎利威爾和艾倫都作出賭上性命與信任的選擇，將一切交付予調查兵團。

所以……一切將依循最佳的策略而行。

 

「發射──！！」

 

在團長的一聲令下，連著粗鋼索的密麻炮彈同時射出，爆發聲充斥整片樹林。

天藍色的雙瞳冷冷瞪大著，注視被埋沒在炮彈下的目標，那並不是鎧之巨人還是超大型巨人，而是一頭美得詭異的女性巨人。從被金髮半掩的瞳仁底下，埃爾溫能感受到人類活生生的恐懼……看來這些巨大的敵人們，也不如想像那般餘裕。

 

此刻，指尖彷彿已能觸及到真相的表層。

 

「抓到了嗎？」小小的身影躍到身旁，漠然半垂的小眼睛朝動彈不得的巨人一瞥。

「沒想到你們真的能把她引來這裡。」

 

意思即是早已料到自己會掙扎嗎？果然什麼都瞞不過這頭老狐狸……

利威爾不打算作何反駁：「全靠後援的士兵捨命，我們才能達成目標。」

「是嗎？」而團長反應也是簡單而乾脆，不帶一絲感性。

「對，就是這麼一回事。」

 

這頭插翼難飛的獵物就是對戰死者的最佳回報。知情的士兵們看似冷靜，但投向女巨人的目光都掩不住內心的怒火，還有對真相的欲望。

 

但就算是限制了她的行動，卻不見得能輕易地翻出答案。女巨人的雙手牢牢地擋在後頸上，似早知道兵團的意圖。只集中讓手背的皮膚硬化，不管是怎樣的白刃攻擊都完全拿她沒輒。看來敵方也懷著要堅持到底的誓命啊……到底是怎樣的誓卸讓他們把人類當成玩具那樣摧毀？

 

「妳似乎以各種各樣的方式殺了我的部下啊，是否覺得很有趣？」

 

埃爾溫和部下商量以炮彈將她手臂炸斷，而利威爾則跳到女巨人的頭頂。

 

「我現在覺得很有趣……我想妳應該能夠理解我的心情吧？」

 

部下們被女巨人殘殺的畫面已深印腦內，一輩子都不會消散。那些死亡，是永遠無法磨滅的烙印，必須要銘記，為了能將那些痛苦完封不動地烙回敬給對方。

儘管如何被神化，作為人類的那部分仍藏著直白的仇恨。即使學會抑壓內心的感情，人始終還是人。那殘酷的天空，至今仍在無慈悲地垂視一切，然後默默與它對峙的人們，也同報以無慈悲的目光。

 

「對了，可以問妳一件事嗎？切斷妳的手腳……應該沒問題嗎？我是指妳的本體……反正還是會再長出來的不是嗎？」在懷起這種麻木不仁的殺意同時，也就等於向世界表示……我並不需要慈悲。

 

驀地，女巨人以凄厲的聲線尖叫起來。

那聲音震耳欲聾，並帶著一種崩潰般的無助。即使牢牢摀著耳朵，那帶著寒意的戰慄仍硬生生的入侵到意識深層，全身毛管都不自覺地扯起，頭皮發麻到連臉部肌肉都酸軟下來。

 

直到四周回復安靜，一陣強烈的震動又馬上從四方八面迅速迫近。

 

「利威爾兵長──！」

 

──沒有人能知道結果會變成怎樣。

 

剛才的嘶叫聲似乎引來了大量巨人，它們全都無視在場的士兵，一窩蜂撲到女巨人身上瘋狂噬咬。很多人都搞不清狀況，只能跟隨團長的命令盡力砍殺其他巨人。

埃爾溫在站粗壯的樹椏上，看著面前血肉橫飛的慘狀。四周的煙霧讓溫度明顯上升，所有人都已上氣不接下氣，而此刻女巨人的形體經已無法辨別。

 

希望……總會在一瞬之間溜走，唯有從天墮下般的挫敗感，卻清晰得如時間停頓。

看著那副不斷冒煙的殘軀，埃爾溫彷彿能聽見來自天空的嘲笑。

 

「撤退──！」

 

現在並不消沈的時候，一旦那群巨人的注意力從女巨人的殘骸轉移，所有人都大概無法活著回去……撤退刻不容援。

 

「喂，埃爾溫……」細小的身影敏捷地閃到身旁。

「被擺了一道。」

「……你這是什麼表情啊？」

 

埃爾溫無法想像現在臉上表情有多難看……接二連三的希望與打撃都降到身上，在失敗的無力流過全身後，心裡反而湧起了莫名的快感。其實早該知道了……現實才不會給他們走上如此平坦的道路，而這就是心裡懷過一刻僥倖的報應。要是連敵人都不惜犧牲自己將情報抹消，在覺悟的程度上，這次真的輸得太難看。只是，本體真的被吃掉了嗎？直覺在說著，這一定有什麼不對……

 

「我要去找我的班了，但願他們沒有走太遠。」

 

利威爾正準備離去，同時埃爾溫的心跳也被一下不協調的拍子打亂。

 

「等一下，利威爾。你去補充氣體和刀刃。」

「為什麼？」兵長略帶錯愕的回頭：「我覺得還很足夠啊，而且時間要緊……」

 

錯不了，這種詛咒般的觸覺……彷彿已感知到厄運的降臨。

這同時也意味著，現在還沒有分出勝負。

 

「這是命令，照我的說話做。」

「……」

 

毫不解釋的一句命令，反而讓對方的眼神平靜下來。

 

「知道了，我就相信你的判斷吧……埃爾溫。」

 

利威爾往往是最會懷疑同時也是最相信自己的人。

在得到對方的認同後，埃爾溫將目光從他臉上移開，並沒有目送他離去。

 

對於被當成鑄碼的性命，他從來都不予送行，唯有這樣才能無情撇脫地賭下去。

而這次，他也不得不真正地放開利威爾，讓最難以割捨的鑄碼落到兇險的賭局中。


	27. Chapter 27

**27**

 

利威爾朝著剛才放下隊員的方向飛去，經過剛才的騷動，四周似乎暫時未有任何動靜。現在他正處於獨自離群的狀態，視線中除了巨大的樹幹外便空無一物，刷過耳邊就被速度感捲至的氣流，彷彿萬物都在這一瞬間陷進沈默。

在周圍過盛的寂靜中，女巨人震耳欲聾的嘶叫又從腦海湧上。當再次回想當時聽見的叫聲，似乎又是另一種感覺……衣服下的皮膚沒由來地毛管直豎，未知的壓迫感一下子將神經勒緊。

 

──這是命令，聽我的。

 

這就是引頸以待的戰慄對吧？作為通過下一扇門的代價，不管是苦戰、沈重、鮮血還是生命……就算付出這一切都遠遠不夠，也許心底尚存的一絲不捨，就是讓一切成空的詛咒。

一線亮光穿過密集交錯的枝葉，掃在黑髮青年的眼皮上。只是短短一瞬，下秒又再度蒙上陰影。剛剛那一線曙光，仿如來自天空的告誡──哪怕只是渴望一刻抱緊，在上天的視線下流露的躊躇，亦足以成罪孽。

 

像被抓著痛處的感覺令利威爾焦慮得想抓狂。

 

這時，樹林深處傳來一陣低吼。與女巨人那種垂死掙扎的情緒不同，這把聲音帶著的感情就像是憤怒、悲痛、懊悔和憎恨。利威爾朝吼叫聲的方向加速進發，感覺愈是接近，從中傳來的窒息情緒就纏繞愈深，他彷彿意識到一切已捲進無可挽回的漩渦……

  
  


「怎麼了？這是什麼聲音……」

不尋常的吼叫也同樣傳到埃爾溫那邊，令全員再次陷入一片緊張。

「……」團長沈默不語，沒下達任何指令。

「果然再次出現了嗎？女巨人……不，不對。」在旁的韓吉似乎也察覺到什麼：「這叫聲是來自巨人沒錯，只是……和剛才聽到的很不同。難道是…艾倫他……」

「我們繼續前進。」埃爾溫的反應異常平靜，彷彿在等待某場賭注的結果。

另一側的鬍子男看來也猜到他在賭什麼：「我們不能一直受著最佳對策的保護，但無疑現在已經落進最壞的情況了……利威爾能趕得及嗎？」

 

──我就相信你的判斷吧，埃爾溫。

 

「不管是陷入何等困窘，利威爾會一定會作出最佳的判斷。」

聞言，鬍子男露出不著痕跡的苦笑：「也對…看他臨走時的眼神就知道，那是決不容許後悔的氣勢。所以，再多的不安與懷疑也只會惹他生氣吧？」

「米克……平時都不怎見你和利威爾搭話，卻意外地理解他呢！」

對於韓吉的見解，米克只是簡單回應：「利威爾看似很難接近，但有時候卻比想像中好懂。雖然最了解他的人一定不是我。」

 

埃爾溫深信，利威爾一定也很清楚……真正的使命是什麼。

 

即使身在同一片樹木，距離也好比生死遙遠，對彼此生命的感應就如森林底層的光線那般微弱，說是心靈相通也未免太戲劇化……唯有信念與信任讓二人僅僅相連。

唯一能相信的，就是將一切交付給對方後，抬頭注視的前方。

  
  
  
  


匆匆趕往會合同伴的利威爾，首先發現君達倒吊在樹下的屍體。他沈默著從旁邊經過，對比起片刻前的焦慮，此刻的心跳平靜得如沈睡一般。已分不清是因為覺悟太深，還是這顆心已被沈壓至動彈不得。

接下來映進眼簾的是艾魯多那不完整的軀體，還有吐血俯伏著的歐魯。然後在另一棵樹下，還有身體被壓爛的佩托拉，在她仰後的臉上，空張的雙眼彷彿在與他相對望。

 

然而，前方傳來巨人奔跑的震動，在告知他……現在還不是追悔的時候。

 

利威爾從戰死的同伴身上移開目光，再度加速往前方衝去。他感受到從面前捲至的強風，從那巨物墮地的聲響聽來，似乎有誰在戰鬥著。在追及以後，他看見的是朝黑髮少女揮拳的女巨人，少女在避過攻擊後，馬上怒吼著追上去。

 

就算是還不理解狀況的利威爾，也察覺到她已經失去冷靜。

所以，在少女準備再次衝前時，他以強硬的姿勢阻止了……

 

「沒用的，暫時先遠離她。」

 

從少女目擊的情報看來，艾倫已被女巨人吃了。這真是最壞之中……最壞的結果，面對這嚴峻的局面，腦內又突然浮現出同伴們最後凝在臉上的表情。

 

停止。現在回想那些畫面都再沒意義了……

如果是埃爾溫的話，一定也會這樣說。

 

「艾倫還活著。那傢伙應該具有智慧，她的目的是帶走艾倫，如果想殺他的話早就殺了……現在卻將他含在口中且戰且走……」

 

稍為冷靜下來的少女如此分析著，似乎深信那小鬼仍然活著。

 

「…真是如此就最好。」

 

在這種時候應該要鎮作起來才對……明明已不是第一次遇上這種狀況了。只是，愈是想要理清思路，部下們一個個慘死的模樣就愈是清晰。結果，還是作出了後悔莫及的選擇嗎？

 

「其實…如果你能夠確實保護艾倫，就不至於發生這種事……」

「……」

 

少女不留情面的責備，將利威爾從躊躇的循環中狠狠扯出來。他一回頭就接觸到這雙帶著怒意的目光，這時才想起在審議所第一次看見這名輪廓很特別的少女……而且比起臉相，更令他印象深刻的是那執著得深不見底的眼神。

 

這名少女並沒有錯，她只是堅信著某個絕不容許後悔的決定，在這種萬念俱伙的時刻，純粹的信念反而帶著無可推翻的份量。但因為這些信念，有時不得不與誰為敵，儘管人類都愛著和平，卻一直在互相對立之下變強。

 

而事實上，深深明白這道法則的利威爾，並沒有那麼擅長面對怨恨……

所以，他也討厭看到投在那個人身上的怨恨。

 

「這樣吧，首先我們得放棄殺掉女巨人，並將一切希望都賭在艾倫仍然生存這點上。

只要她的皮膚能夠硬化就沒可能殺掉她，我負責砍她，妳去分散她的注意力。」

 

利威爾決定將同伴的死丟在一旁，下秒熟悉臉孔的凄慘死狀又再度浮現腦中，命殞此地的士兵們彷佛都依附在背上，帶來無法驅散的寒意和戰慄。

 

利威爾拔出劍來，轉成反手的握柄方式，並以沈著平靜的目光注視著女巨人的背影。那飄逸的金髮正隨跑姿而左右擺動，而四名隊員活著時的模樣與死狀就和這片映像相重疊。

 

──兵長！兵長……

──殺掉她……請代替我們……將巨人全部消滅掉……！

 

在專注到幾近與外隔絕的瞬間，利威爾彷彿能聽見附在背上的亡靈在叫喊。

 

──兵長…！兵長……請替所有犧牲了的同伴……報仇……

 

在女巨人回頭揮拳的一瞬，利威爾以幾乎看不見影的速度迴轉，將她的手臂割開。在她視線得以捕捉到對方之前，雙眼已被狠狠刺穿，刀刃留在眼球內，嚴重影響了復原的速度。

然而，動了真格的人類最強並未有掉以輕心，一轉眼已砍遍女巨人全身，讓她失去平衡跌坐下來。被割開的肌肉還來不及癒合，肩臂的關節位也受到針對性的重創，不消數秒，就連死命擋著後頸的雙手亦再也抬不起來。

 

在準備一下組動作之前，利威爾朝她的後頸瞄了一眼。腦內依舊傳來無數人的叫喊，在催促著自己手刃仇人……那真的是亡者的聲音嗎？還是，一切都僅是內心最不理智的部分在掙扎？殺害眾多同伴的兇手就在眼前，憑自己的力量應該能殺掉她。

 

真的是這樣嗎？現在的自己……真的值得相信嗎？

 

──不管付出何等代價，都要保住艾倫。

 

「……」

 

某人低沈的聲音流過腦海，像把眼前的混沌一掃而空，不管是視線還是思路都瞬間清晰。因為這樣他也留意到女巨人的左手傷口復原比其他地方快。

果然……對方擁有智慧而且很清楚士兵的戰鬥模式，輕舉妄動的話太危險了。在利威爾決定下一步對策之際，來自另一邊的鋼鑬已固定到女巨人的後頸上，黑髮的女兵正朝目標高速飛去。

 

「閃開！」

 

那傢伙完全沒注意到局部復原的事嗎？

 

少女無視兵長的喝止，還進一步加速，直到發現女巨人的左手能夠抬起時，已變成完全沒有空間閃避的狀況。只差一秒不到的時間，她就要被巨大的牶頭正面撃中。

這時，伊莎貝爾最後空張的眼眸也從腦海閃過⋯⋯在這瞬間利威爾只是出於本能般飛彈到少女旁邊將她推開，但撐著女巨人手背的左腳卻抵不住巨大的力度，骨頭發出不祥的脆響，同時痛楚也迅速傳至神經。

 

「……！」

 

利威爾咬緊牙關，無比糟糕的狀況反而令他果決起來。

完成任務，或是與唯一的希望一起消失在這裡，只能任擇其一。

 

埃爾溫……

為什麼在這刻會想起你得知這小鬼的存在後，再次泛起光彩的雙眸？

 

鋒利的刀刃將女巨人的臉橫向割開，失去連接的下顎只吊著薄薄的皮膚，嘴巴只能隨掉落的下顎而張大，然後少年那沾滿黏液的身體就從她喉頭流出。

當成功將那小鬼扯出來，並確認他仍然活著的時候……那繃緊的情緒才稍為放鬆。


	28. Chapter 28

**28**

 

 

忌諱死亡的人正朝著死亡而苟活，珍愛生命的人卻注視著明日而犧牲。這看似複雜的人類世界其實也很簡單，在這裡存在的……大概是這兩種人而已。

 

從驚心動魄的地獄回來後，現在安坐著的這個房間似乎異常寂靜，耳邊彷彿仍聽見街上民眾的聲音，還有那名父親的說話……明明這附近就沒有半個人影。

習慣戰鬥的身體沒留下任何緊張感，而從左腳傳來漸漸清晰的痛楚，亦沒有強烈到紛擾思想的程度。

 

現在最明顯的就是那種冰冷的空盪感，冷得讓雙臂都毛管直豎。這種兩旁空無一物的感覺又再次回到身上，又再次失去了，什麼都沒有留下。

身邊的一切……最終都如玻璃般被摔得粉碎。

 

當生命脆弱零落的畫面浮現在腦海同時，金髮男子的身影亦在面前出現。即使兵團受到前所未有的重挫，從這名團長臉上也難以找到一絲受傷的痕跡。

 

「看來已經好好處理過了。」男子望一望兵長的左腳，顯然在進來前已了解過狀況。

「對。」

 

卸下一半皮帶的青年坐在沙發，對自己的傷勢回應得輕描淡寫，算起來，自奪還作戰後他就沒受過傷了。

 

「還行吧？」

「不礙事。」

「……」

「幹嗎？」團長短暫的沈默似乎讓兵長略顯不滿。

「米克和韓吉會接替部分工作，我倆馬上就會被召往王都，必須要繼續步署下一步行動。」在這種時候說公事不管是誰都似乎會好過一點，就這兩人而言。

「的確。」

 

這是無比平常的安排，儘管他認為自己還不至於要退下來。

 

「不管怎樣，我們最後都還算能夠保住艾倫，那就代表還有希望。」男子朝對方踏前一步，稍為壓低聲線：「利威爾，你們確實地履行了使命。」

「這是必須要做到的事，不是嗎？」利威爾垂下眼，未有任何鮮明的表情，唯有腦海響起黑髮少女對自己的責備時，眼皮才輕輕抖了一下。

「沒錯。」男子退後一步，慢慢轉過身去：「我得回去為接下來的事態稍作準備，會派人通知你下一步指示，暫時先休息吧。」

 

平時也是讓自己直接過去的，這次就說派人通知嗎？還真是令人不爽的體貼。只是此刻梗在心裡的東西實在太多，連再多說半句的力氣都沒有了。

 

「知道了。」

 

埃爾溫在原地佇立數秒才緩慢地踏出腳步，彷彿認為對方會作出進一步回應。

 

「還不快走？你已經連上大號的時間都沒有了吧？」

「說得也是。」

 

被無禮地吐槽的男子輕輕一笑，手放在門把上，慢慢扭開。

坐在沙發上的青年注視那個正要消失在門後的闊大背影，明明還是只要跨出一大步就能夠觸及的距離，現在卻因為左腳的痛楚而顯得無比遙遠。

 

見鬼……這是什麼滑稽的想法？自我嫌惡的利威爾深深垂下頭，並帶著憤恨緊閉著雙眼。

在黑暗中，只有「現實」的紋理顯得愈來愈清晰，某人活著的痕跡被洗刷過去，唯有意識在自虐似地將他們的生命刻進靈魂深處。

 

半晌，他因為聽到關門聲而抬頭，才發現埃爾溫又站在一呎不到的面前。

 

「嘖，蹭蹭磨磨的……」黑髮青年不耐煩的嘆一口氣，聲音滿帶倦意。精神本來就不穩定，現在被這男人盯著看更是愈來愈無法冷靜，但他依然擺著那臉不爽的表情：「難不成要我來安慰你嗎？」

「這主意不錯。」

 

說著，埃爾溫也同時解開對方的領巾。

 

「明明每次都說沒有時間，卻又每次都有莫名的時間幹這回事。」話雖如此，利威爾還是熟練地解開對方腰前的皮帶：「在這種時候還在發情，我們到底是個有多混帳的人渣啊？簡直是常人無法想像的噁心吧？嘿…對得起死去的士兵嗎？」

「這樣的話，你就別動好了，交給我來。」闊大的手輕易地單手捏著對方的喉嚨，將他整個人按倒並挎坐在其身上：「這樣一來你就不用當什麼噁心人渣。」

「那不是更讓人不爽嗎？」

 

簡直像逃避一樣，是多麼屈辱的說法。

 

利威爾揪起對方的衣領，正想朝對方的肚子踹一腳。卻又因為牽動到受傷的地方而打住，即使痛覺完全沒浮現在臉上，彷彿一切都仍是無法瞞過這個男人的雙眼，他就像要進一步壓制似地，加重捏住對方脖子的力度。

被公認為最強的士兵，那被握在手心的頸項看起來又是如此幼細，但在面臨窒息時，這張臉依然平靜得近乎麻木。彷彿在靜候痛苦如願降臨一般……

 

二人並沒有進一步的多餘動作，只是解開下身必要性的衣物，急躁的動作意味著殘餘時間已經所剩無幾。

不管是要消沈還是傷感，在現實中已沒有這種閒功夫了。表面看來就像慾火焚身急須解決的樣子，同時又像被無數無形的陰影纏繞一般，正焦急著想要擺脫。

 

就連說半句話的時間都沒有，此刻誰也不再需要半句安慰或是斥責，只是將一切都交付給這副最坦率的肉體，將那來自靈魂的責備暫時擱在一旁。

兩個人的體重讓沙發明顯凹陷，動作狂暴得令坐墊都要變形移位，因受壓而拉緊的沙發皮料發出掙扎似的悶響，但這些細響馬上就被二人重疊的喘息所掩蓋。

 

「利威爾……」

「…啊……埃…爾溫……嗯唔！」

 

金髮男子闊大的雙手完全覆蓋幼細的脖子，腰身以強硬的力度快速擺動，每一下都挺進到最深處。

二人的表情分不清這是出於快感還是痛苦。從利威爾喉間吐出的低吟，一刻帶著與其形象不乎的虛軟，一刻又回復那份倔強的狠勁。

 

利威爾掙扎似地往上伸的雙手，捧上男子的臉，指尖陷進臉頰被汗水濕透的肌膚，不帶一絲輕柔地沿著深刻的輪廓往上劃。

姆指滑過那緊閉著的雙唇，像要挑戰對方似地反覆在其上打轉，將嘴唇扳開伸進去，指尖沾上暖熱的唾液，再繼續往上摸，並揉上對方深鎖的眉心。

 

埃爾溫任由那雙手在臉上肆虐，那十隻指頭的力度就隨著身下推進的力度而增加。

執著的指尖開始插進梳得整齊的金髮間，手指屈曲再從額角抓到後腦，瞬間就把貼服整齊的髮型完全弄亂。

 

在劉海垂落至掃上眼眉時，埃爾溫再次張開雙眼，在接觸到對方狠瞪著他的目光同時，壓在利威爾喉嚨前的手也加重握力，這頓時為他帶來一陣噁心。

 

「嗚！嗯……」

 

黑髮青年咬著牙，像反抗似地抓緊對方頭頂的金髮。

互相瞪視的二人就像要殺掉對方那樣，但反過來說……也許這就是無法安心縱慾的時候，他們表現對彼此渴求的方式。

 

哪怕會在執意的拉扯中撕裂出缺口……也罷，讓我們成為被萬箭穿心的野獸也好，這樣一來我們就能用最後的力氣盡情狂奔。

 

「利威爾……」

「嗯…！嗚唔！」

 

二人喘著粗重的氣息，互相瞪視了近十秒……恐怕從旁人看來這可怕的目光就和瘋子沒兩樣，但在二人之間，這大概就是只有他們才能明瞭的世界……哪怕，是多麼的天理難容。

就算是被鄙視和來斥責也沒關係，罪孽的深海並沒有出口，沒有得以逃脫的道路。但我們會用這骯髒的雙手，將這不可原諒的現狀拖到更深的地獄去。

 


	29. Chapter 29

**29**

 

翌晨，利威爾按照埃爾溫的指示，在斯特黑斯區舊調查兵團總部候命。

天已經全亮，就算是傭懶的憲兵也差不多開始工作了，而整晚通宵調查的埃爾溫他們卻到到現在都還未見消息。這狀況不是和最近入團時有點相似嗎？

 

不，現在應該更糟。

損失了大量同伴，也被女巨人逃跑了，憲兵馬上就會來引導他們到王都，調查兵團的狀況可謂相當危險……唯一慶幸就是艾倫沒有落入敵人手中。

 

那個小鬼和利威爾在寂靜的舊兵團本部相對了半個晚上，自責的心情令他一直在上司面前坐立難安，滿臉都寫滿了尷尬，少年這副便秘似的模樣讓利威都看不下去了……忍不住要中止這陣充滿彆扭的沈默，哪怕是屎尿一樣的話題。

大概因為終於打破了沈默，少年終於也將哽了一晚的話語說出口。

 

「抱歉，我那時……如果沒有選擇錯誤，就不會變成這樣……兵長也不會受傷……」

「我早說過了，結果是誰也無法預料的。」

 

總是搞不明白，因為從一開始就不可能知道，下一次坐在面前的人是否仍能倖存。他不可能知道……自己的決定會讓多少人喪命，最後又是否真的能拯救人類。正因為還不知道，才有這個權利和責任作出選擇……這算是一種自由嗎？仔細想想還真有點諷刺。

二人才剛「打開話匣」，埃爾溫和韓吉等人也終於來到舊總部。應該說是來得正好嗎？

 

「阿爾敏…米卡沙……？」

跟隨團長和分隊長前來的，還有少年熟悉的兩名新兵。

 

苦等一夜後，得來的訊息量非常巨大，根據阿爾敏和米卡莎提供的資料，女巨人的真身極有可能是剛進入憲兵團的104期新兵－－阿妮.萊因哈特，這樣看來和她似乎是同鄉的另兩名新兵也即時變得極為可疑。

最後兵團決定利用被引導到王都這個安排，在希娜之牆東城的斯托貝斯區展開捕捉女巨人計劃。先讓另一名新兵約翰假扮成艾倫，坐上憲兵團的馬車，而艾倫本人和青梅竹馬的兩名新兵則負責引誘目標人物進入地底，並伺機捕捉。

在溝通好行動內容後，他們也各自解散回到自己的任務上。

 

「利威爾，你跟我一起走。在被引導前應該還有時間準備下，幸運的話到晚上就能搞定，否則……可能不知到何時才能洗澡了。」 

部下還沒有走遠，就聽見埃爾溫說起這些話，令因傷沒能參戰的兵長有點汗顏。

「嘖，現在是在意這些事的時候嗎？」

「哦……原來你不在意可能要髒兮兮地被軟禁一段時間。」

「我可沒這樣說，那你就別慢吞吞了。」

 

話雖如此，利威爾卻沒有在部下面前超越團長的腳步，然後二人坐上調查兵團的馬上，與其他人分頭行事。對利威爾來說，似乎已經很久沒接過如此悠閒的「任務」了，明明剛剛殘殺無數同伴的敵人就潛伏在牆內……才過了一晚上，突然就變得連傷感的時間也沒有。

不，本來……就沒有很多時間吧？

 

洗好澡換上衣服是半小時後的事，利威爾暫時算是休勤中的士兵，所以改為穿著西服。他略顯無力地坐在沙發上，將襯衣最頂的鈕扣扣上，並圍上領巾。

而剛理完髮型的埃爾溫也施施然步近，坐到他旁邊。

 

「會累吧？畢竟受傷後也沒好好休息。」

「也就再坐個馬車而已。」

前一晚才和埃爾溫作出發洩似的激烈行為，完事後不久就和艾倫待命去，也沒怎睡覺。但這次嚴峻的情況同時也意味著全新的突破，總比只能從惡夢中回憶喪失要好得多……

「說得也是。」埃爾溫發出無聲的苦笑，闊大的手掌放到利威爾的大腿上，再隔著西褲撫上他受傷的膝蓋：「但你還是很在意吧？那些新兵…還有艾倫知道女巨人本體的嫌疑者後的反應。」

「雖說他們也是被殘酷現實驅使而加入調查兵團，但看來……那小鬼還需要體會更多的殘酷，才能實際取得一點成果吧？這就是我們一直走過的路。」兵長冷冷地半垂著眼，從他的臉上並未顯露出鮮明的情感：「被人類寄予厚望的角色，同時也得承受來自人類的苛刻。」

「正如你所說，我們一直都游走在殘酷風景其中……現在的狀況似乎還沒想像般壞。至少，那些孩子眼中的殘酷現實，對兵團來說是非常珍貴的收獲。」

「哼，至少…嗎？」利威爾自嘲似的發出短促的輕笑：「至少這傷亡慘重的一戰並非毫無成果……」

 

一個個活生生的人，在女巨人面前就像是泥做的玩偶，瞬間就變成壞掉的玩具。無數慘不忍睹的影像堆砌成充滿悲壯意味的價值觀，一時間還分不清是人類的生命太廉價，還是自由終究還是太過昂貴。

埃爾溫輕輕移開放在對方膝蓋的手，站起來步向窗前觀看窗外的風景，從外面吹進來的風拂動著窗簾，但男子剛定好形的金髮看來絲毫未有吹亂。

 

「這個有趣的情報，搞不好又將是拯救人類的重要一步。」

拯救人類……這種說話出自埃爾溫口中，可說是最正常不過。但此刻利威爾心裡卻產生一陣不協調感，有種「這並不是真心話」的感覺，微妙的不快也無聲湧上。

 

他早知道這個男人並非什麼「老實人」，不然也不會有辦法和各種勢力抗衡。搞不好連當初說服自己進入兵團時的說話，也都是「團長」慣用的台詞……只是那個時候自己希望相信他，希望有一天能證明那傢伙說的是真話，人類戰勝巨人獲得自由的一天真的會來臨。

相信他，就是那一天在牆外的自己，所作出的抉擇。

而此刻的自己，卻看穿眼前這個男人在偽裝。是自己「長進」了嗎？還是埃爾溫瞬間流露出一絲破綻，正好給自己窺見了？

 

叩叩。

生硬的叩門聲中斷了利威爾的思緒。

 

「我是憲兵團的奈爾.德克師團長，來執行來自王都的引導命令。」

「那個禿子終於還是來了……」黑髮青年以悠閒的步速走向門前，慢條斯理地打開門：「我還以為你睡過頭忘了起床咧，奈爾。」

 

在打開門的瞬間，窗外的氣流也被扯進室內，讓利威爾感覺到一陣微寒。門外的奈爾和面前比自己矮小一截的青年對視片刻，眉頭抖了一抖，又望向窗前的金髮男子。

 

「咳咳…」師團長輕咳了兩聲清一清喉嚨，對著熟悉的二人宣讀官腔：「根據王政法庭上的協議，由於調查軍團這次行動失敗，巨人艾倫.耶格，調查軍團團長－－埃爾溫.史密斯，還有幹部代表－－利威爾兵長，將即時被引導到王都，等候王政府的發落。」

團長聞聲回頭並順手關上窗戶，但目光卻朝向自己的部下：「即使天色不錯，還是有幾分涼意呢……對吧，利威爾？」

「哦……風是挺大的。」

 

聽著二人仍在閒話家常，奈爾感到自己可能又要被惡作劇了，他只想盡快完成這項任務，於是又故事說起官腔：「艾倫.耶格已被押送到馬車上，請兩位從速起步。」

 

「我們走吧，利威爾。」

 

聞言，利威爾就從旁邊木椅的椅背上取過埃爾溫的黑色西裝外套披在肩上，並跟隨著金髮男子，在憲兵的護送下離開調查軍團分部，並踏上馬車，準備前往王都。


	30. Chapter 30

30

 

在引導調查軍團主要幹部的馬車上，奈爾抱著槍管，緊盯著坐在對面的二人。沈默一段時間後，他發現這種氣氛還是尷尬得令人討厭，心裡很不得馬上就能到達王都。師團長的目光從埃爾溫的波洛領帶上移開，又無意中和旁邊的利威爾四目交投……

 

「幹嗎？」兵長先開口打破沈默：「看你坐立不安的樣子，該不會是突然來便意了吧？」

「說什麼蠢話？我這是很認真在工作啊，畢竟沒人知道調查軍團的怪人又想耍什麼花樣。」

「哦，那真是辛苦你了啊…德克師團長。」兵長語帶挖苦。

「嘖……」奈爾就知道每次和這名黑髮青年說話都沒哪次聽得順耳，而這次「護送」任務最應該盯緊的人也就是這名人類最強士兵：「說起來利威爾，聽說你在壁外調查中受傷了啊？還真是久違的消息呢……結果連你也看不住那個巨人小鬼嗎？」

「我都變成傷兵了，對你來說不是更方便嗎？」

「雖然這樣說很卑鄙，我的確有一瞬間感到慶幸啦。」說著，奈爾又把目光轉向自己的同期舊識：「埃爾溫……既然護衛都變傷兵了，你今天就給我安份點。」

「真過份呢，奈爾。」金髮男子哼一聲輕笑：「從剛才起你就一直說得像我們要搞事似地……我真是有那麼不值得信任嗎？」

「哈？你以為我是第一天才認識你啊？」

「的確，我們是老朋友……」

「是孽緣！」奈爾一臉不爽，目光溜向窗外。

「不過今天『搞事』與否，也不單是我一個人能作決定。」

 

聽見舊同期的問題發言，奈爾眉頭一皺，嘴角一歪。

 

「你啊……說話還是當心點吧。雖然我知道你是不會聽的了……」

「就算當心至寸步難行的地步，險惡還是不會減少，到頭來還是各種手段都必須要用到……在憲兵團打滾多年的你應該很清楚吧？」

「如果你想說我是個對「人類未來」漠不關心的人渣，那直說無妨！」

埃爾溫無奈一笑：「人渣嗎？那是站在道德高地的視覺啊……」

「又擺出好青年的嘴臉了。」奈爾語帶不爽，同時又滲著幾分嘆息：「你們不是一直扮演著英雄嗎？真是壯烈啊……也許那真是你們才有資格踏足的『高地』。」

「是嗎？我眼中的『高地』可能和你想像有點不一樣……」

「啊啊？」

 

在師團長發出一聲不解的單音後，馬車內陷入短暫的沈默。一直聽著二人交談的利威爾瞄向身旁的金髮男子，視線從他胸前往上掃，在掃到下唇的高度時，又看見男子再次輕揚嘴角。

 

「奈爾啊，說不定我們所有人……都很普通。」

「哈哈……」聞言，奈爾一時失笑：「在兩個奇葩面前聽著這種說話，感覺還真諷刺。」

「不管是誰，都為了自身的願望而決定相信什麼、維護什麼和對抗什麼。貴族如是，士兵如是，在牆內生活著的人民如是……對大多數人來說，他們眼中的世界似乎還未絕望到要放下私願。那是人之常情，非常普通，只要那個絕望的時刻還未來臨。」

「哼，又在說這種令人摸不著頭腦的話。」

「原來連作為精英的憲兵也聽不懂嗎？」這時，聽著二人說話而沈默良久的兵長終於也加入對話：「真令人汗顏啊，為什麼我這種被你們說成沒文化的地底人，竟然會一聽就懂呢？」

「……」奈爾一時語塞，為了面子還是決定打住話題：「隨你怎說，反正你們二人聯合一起嗆人時就注定沒人能嬴……就當是讓你們在窘境中抒發下情緒吧！」

埃爾溫露出一臉餘裕的微笑：「的確，很感謝你一直在這方面關照我們。」

  
  


馬車短暫停頓，過了一陣子就開始慢慢前行，車廂內也蒙上了一層陰影，看來是正在穿過希娜之牆。在通過城門後，馬車再次回復平常的速度，而對面的師團長也換了個坐姿。

 

「馬上就要進入斯托貝斯區了，你們準備好被那些大人們的圍攻沒有？」

 

這似乎是用來回撃對方的問句，但接下來沈默的氣氛，反而令奈爾感到莫名尷尬。在進入希娜之牆的範圍後，面前的二人突然不再說話，從他們的眼神表情也無法猜到他們到底在思考什麼。

奈爾無聲嘆一口氣，似在為自己的胡思亂想而自嘲。大概這兩個怪人也得為了等下的問責而做好心理準備，畢竟這關係到整個調查兵團的命運……

 

沒錯，這種思路很合理……只要對像是「普通人」。

 

也沒留意過了多久，只知道位置仍在斯托貝斯區，突如其來的一聲巨響，中斷了奈爾的思路。這聽起來像是爆炸，是沈重的建築物從四方八面被爆破的感覺，同時為整個空間帶來短促而強烈的震動。

馬車急速剎停，奈爾也即時下車，試圖了解狀況。

 

「怎麼了？護衛班，這裡沒事！去看看情況！」

 

在指示部下確認情況同時，他也環顧四周，視線範圍內的街道似乎沒什麼異樣，空氣中也沒有火藥味，只見數個街口後有地方正在冒煙。但從剛才巨響的距離和強度，這絕對不尋常。但現狀似乎沒再給他思考的時間，重鈍的巨響和震動再次從不遠處傳出，伴隨著很多人的尖叫……

 

師團長似在努力解讀面前的狀況，也沒留意到埃爾溫和利威爾也跟著步下馬車了。

 

砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！砰！

 

地表像被什麼東西急速撞擊槌打，有點像打地基工程的聲響，但聽起來更沈重更生動，像是來自什麼具有生命之物。有一刻，奈爾想起家裡的孩子在木地板上奔跑的聲音……

 

奔跑的聲音……是嗎？

那簡直就像……

 

「奈爾，馬上派出全軍。現在應該按巨人出現了來處理。」

「你在說什麼？」師團長猛然回頭：「這裡可是希娜之牆，怎麼可能有巨人出現？」

 

埃爾溫未有回應質問，只是默默回望。

認真的眼神沒滲出半點惡作劇的氣息，顯然不是開玩笑。

 

「埃爾溫…你…到底……在做什麼？」

 

師團長嘗試望向埃爾溫身後的人，但那名身形細小的黑髮男子似乎不打算搭理自己。他只注視著數個街口外的煙霧，儘管那張臉仍舊陰沈，那雙眼卻像在死死盯著什麼他人看不見的東西。

那是……注視著地獄的眼神嗎？

 

在奈爾自己意識到前，腦內卻自動浮現出這個問句，伴隨著埃爾溫剛才所說的話。

 

－－對大多數人來說，他們眼中的世界似乎還未絕望到要放下私願。

－－那是人之常情，非常普通，只要那個絕望的時刻還未來臨。

 

未幾，建築物被大幅毀壞的巨響覆蓋了剛才單一的撞擊聲，這時厚厚的沙石塵團已從旁邊的街道湧過來。急速的撞擊聲再次響起，頻率比剛才更加凌亂。

對絕大多數身處希娜之牆的人來說，那是他們首次聽見巨人的足音。


	31. Chapter 31

王都光鮮亮麗的風景，對利威斯來說是一切的開始。這明朗與寧靜的市街，曾讓初戰之後的他感到無比彷惶，後來總算習慣了這片寧靜的空氣，但最後這個地方還是被巨人的腳步踐踏、破壞。

 

不同的是，這次人類並非一面倒被送進巨人口中。

這一次，人類與巨人互相角力，而敵人的本體，看來也都是人類。

 

只要贏了這一仗，就能確認此事是否屬實。

 

「奈爾，馬上派出全軍。現在應該按巨人出現了來處理。」

「這裡可是希娜之牆，怎麼可能有巨人出現？埃爾溫…你…到底……在做什麼？」

 

在這之前應該要有很多無辜的人命被捲進來吧？說起來，活在王都的人們就比較無辜嗎？就是因為他們住得離巨人比較遠而已⋯⋯

 

不，難道五年前在瑪利亞之牆被破壞時死去的平民就不無辜了？以奪還作戰為名而被「捨棄」的人們就不無辜了？

 

想到這裡，腦海就突然閃現女巨人以各種方式殺掉士兵的情境，還有自己的班那四名成員的死狀……看來對那個本體的「她」來說，這裡顯然沒有一人是無辜的。

 

砰－－！

 

又一聲巨物撞向建築物的聲響傳出，看來那個小鬼仍在吃力和敵人糾纏，情況似乎不甚樂觀。利威爾暗自緊握拳頭，只能憑周遭亂七八糟的聲音辨別狀況。

 

事實上也就過了五分鐘左右，但對他來說卻是異常地漫長。以往自己總會身處最前線，像這樣呆在後方，在加入調查軍團後還是第一次。

 

真難熬啊……「安靜」地等待著什麼的時間。

 

「別輕舉妄動，你討厭白白送命吧？」

 

埃爾溫似乎發現到旁邊的人的焦慮，儘管對利威爾本人來說，自己應該絲毫沒有表現出來才對。不過，被發現了也沒辦法，而被這個人看穿也非想像中那麼糟糕，又或者，在被他看穿的一刻，彷彿鬆了一口氣。

 

「啊……是啊，不管是自己送命還是讓他人送命。」

 

這是，部下也將立體機動裝置送到埃爾溫面前，而假扮成艾倫的新兵約翰也馬上投入戰鬥。從女巨人在王都現身的一刻起，引導安排就已注定告一段落。一旁的憲兵還在手忙腳亂地穿著對他們來說已很陌生的裝備，在他們還在為皮帶扣不上而緊張時，另一方的戰鬥已進入白熱化的階段。

 

而最後這幾名才認識不久的新兵，就帶來了一個理想的戰果。儘管這一戰並沒有為人類的弱勢帶來決定性的扭轉，而對於巨人的迷團仍舊是堆積如山，但調查兵團的確是前進了一大步。

 

當騷動終於平靜下來時，映進利威爾的眼廉的事物，就是被堅硬結晶包圍著的金髮少女，還有從破損的高牆內露出半張臉的……巨人。

 

「怎麼樣？埃爾溫……這驚喜度夠用嗎？看來你的大腦還是要繼續燃燒啊。」

 

埃爾溫回望身後的黑髮青年，儘管面對驚人的情景，聽見這把低沈而總帶點不爽的聲音時，內心總會不期然地放鬆。也不記得是第幾次在危機過後被這把聲音喚回來了，不知不覺間，這就像變成一種儀式，令人暫時從緊張的戰鬥中抽離。 金髮團長嘴角輕揚，是輕微到絲毫不減威嚴卻能讓眼前人清楚看到的微笑。

 

「即使仍舊險惡，也總算爭取到一條生路。安頓好現場後我們得馬上作下步部署。」

「的確，現在還未是停下來喘口氣的時候咧。」

 

但這樣正好，只要靜下來，無數惱人的事就會從腦海深處一一浮上。

 

現在要消化的訊息量，還有迫近眉睫的事態，讓利威爾得以暫時忘記前一天眾多部下的死狀，還有那名父親期待看見女兒歸來的語氣。至少這次在面對部下的遺屬之前，他們還有機會爭取實質的戰果……對得起戰死的同伴的戰果。

  
  
  


當利威爾、韓吉以及艾倫一行人等到埃爾溫從斯托貝斯區開會回來，已是傍晚入黑的時分。短短一天過後，幾名新兵看來成熟不少，看來艾倫算是終於消化到自己的同期就是巨人的事實。

 

但現實給予他們的時間一點也不充裕，因為埃爾溫在會議中途，從米克的分隊那邊接到另一個緊急的消息－－羅塞之牆內出現了巨人。

 

「什麼跟什麼？一天之內也太多事態了，腦袋真有點跟不上啊！」韓吉抓一抓頭上草草紮起的亂髮，指尖還沾上一點頭油，然後在白色茶杯光滑的瓷面上留下幾處指紋。

 

「怎麼了？臭四眼，連妳也這麼說……該不會是被那髒兮兮的頭油污染到腦袋吧？」

「不，這油份對我來說才恰到好處呢。」

「這噁心的頭油再多也不可能變腦汁吧？」

「矣？利威爾你這個點子值得研究哦！非常好！」

 

韓吉起勁的語氣和平時相比，似乎多了幾分造作，這種不自然的舉動同時也暴露了她內心的動搖。而兵長和分隊長像冷笑話般的對話，似乎沒能為新兵帶來片刻輕鬆的氣氛。

 

畢竟好不容易才捕捉到女巨人，與死亡擦身而過的餘冷彷彿仍停留在毛孔上，都還沒知道下一步對策，馬上又收到羅塞之牆出現巨人的消息……

 

「在考慮頭油和腦汁的用法前，先讓我們快速整理當下的現狀。」從埃爾溫平淡的反應看來，似乎對於部下們不太雅觀的對話已習以為常，同時又能在新兵面前不失威嚴。

 

「是！」韓吉瞬間回復認真的模樣，將筆記翻開：「對於阿尼.萊因哈特的處置，由於暫時未有任何辦法破開結晶，只能暫且將她安置在地下室。現在調查兵團已重掌行動權，首要處理的事項是聯同駐屯軍團找出羅塞之牆的破洞，將牆重新堵上並解除牆內的威脅。」

 

這時，埃爾溫也取出畫有簡化地圖的紙張：「兩天前，在羅塞之牆南區看管著部分104期新兵的米克班，發現有大量巨人從南方湧現，至今再無音訊。其中全部新兵身上都沒有任何裝備，米克班面對的情況應該相當嚴峻。除此以外，還有兩項充滿變數的因素…」

 

韓吉接著說下去：「首先，對於藏在牆壁內的巨人，壁教的尼克神父似乎早以知情，但本人現時拒絕透露更多。所以我們仍不知道羅塞之牆的破洞是由外力造成，還是和牆壁內的巨人有關……他三緘其口的原因大概是出於“牆內”，只是他卻提出要和我們同行，再憑良心決定是否要說出真相⋯我們應該對他進行萬無一失的看管。」

 

「關於這個，剛才我已跟韓吉談好了。」兵長向團長的「請示」似乎不帶任何容許反對的空間：「就由我來監視他吧，對現在的我來說，要看管一個大叔還是綽綽有餘的。」

 

埃爾溫看來也沒有任何意見，於是韓吉將話繼續說下去：「就是這樣，希望他在中途會回心轉意，願意透露事實。同一時間，另一個隱憂是在南方的104期新兵中，有兩人是阿尼.萊因哈特的同鄉，他們和巨人有關的可能性相當高。阿爾敏，你說過在壁外調查時，看到他們和女巨人有可疑的“互動”吧？」

 

金髮少年嚥了一口，下秒就肯定地點頭：「是的，萊納曾與女巨人短暫交戰，然後阿尼…女巨人就突然往另一個方向跑，那正正就是艾倫所在的方向 。」

 

「阿爾敏……」艾倫雙眼閃過一絲猶豫，馬上又深呼吸調整坐姿，似在掩飾暗藏的動搖。雖然這名金髮少年看起來弱不禁風，他所作的覺悟似乎比想像還要深。

 

「現時身處南方的104期還沒得知女巨人已被抓獲，在假定他們三人是同謀的前題下，為免打草驚蛇，在見到他們本人時，你們得對阿尼.萊因哈特的事保密。」最後團長作出總結性的指示：「萬一他們現出真身，行動必須要果決。明白了沒有？」

 

「明白。」從剛才起就甚少發言的黑髮少女首先回應。


	32. Chapter 32

32

 

利威爾這次並非戰鬥人員，出發前無需整理自己的裝備，難得地偷的短暫的清閒。在韓吉等人做準備時，他也就跟著將要乘上馬車的埃爾溫，兩個人稍微再「閒聊」幾句。

 

「我還有事情要跟其他軍團處理，順利的話他們即將會加入支援，對王政府來說可算是一個突破，我期望這會為人類帶來一片全新的景象。」

聽著團長的「官腔」，兵長無聲地冷笑一下：「其實你早就想拖他們下水吧？」

「利威爾，你應該很清楚他們固步自封的習性，到底讓牆內的空氣渾濁到什麼地步。」

「……當然，但讓他們餵個巨人又能改變多少？」

「即使改變多微小，還是得前進。就算在敵人眼裡我們揮灑生命用力前進的距離，對他們來說也只是螻蟻的一小步……」步至馬車前的團長回頭，垂眼注凝視面前的黑髮青年：「而且，你讓我認識到真正的可能性，並不會真的只有一小步，不管是通往地獄還是希望的方向。」

 

如果是這樣，你對我來說也是一樣的存在。

 

利威爾沒將這句話說出口，也沒有否定：「反正這是你最擅長的把戲吧，那我就期待看著你反過來控制憲兵團那群豬玀了……在這情況下，駐屯軍團那個老頭子應該也會幫你一把吧？」

「在這之前就拜託你們先處理羅塞南區的緊急事件了，這次你帶傷執行任務，得萬事小心。」

「我只負責將神父帶到艾路米哈區，接下來就是韓吉他們的任務了。倒是米克那邊的情況未明，但願不會太糟……那傢伙的部隊質素可是相當高啊。」利威爾語氣平淡，字裡行間卻流露半分忐忑，他直覺認為事情並不簡單。

「在得到進一步情報前，只能相信他了。」這時，負責護送團長的士兵也來到馬車前，埃爾溫接著把話說完：「我在新兵時代已經認識米克，非常清楚他的實力。」

「你對那個鬍子大塊頭很放心嘛，反而我就被擔心了……嘖，真令人不爽。」

「哈……」被吐槽的埃爾溫露出一刻放鬆的微笑：「你就當是對受傷部下的體貼吧。」

「哦，真是感謝體貼的『團長大人』了。」兵長再次交疊雙手，狀似冷淡的轉過身準備離去：「如果你能像相信米克那樣相信我，這會更令人高興一點啊。」

「我一直都非常信任你的能力啊，利威爾。多得你的當機立斷，艾倫才沒被女巨人帶走。」

 

聞言，利威爾輕輕回望：「那時候……是你預料到那種事態才叫我補給吧？我只是跟隨你的『當機立斷』而已。算了，那我們晚點再見。」

送了團長上馬車的士兵，對準備離開的兵長行禮。這二人的對話總是有別於一般的上司和部下，也許對士兵來說，這就是屬於「特別」的人之間的語言。

  
  
  


在發現牆壁內藏著巨人的20小時後，利威爾已身處前往艾路米哈區的馬車上。這馬車顯然沒團長在城內坐的舒適，是調查軍團最基本簡陋的馬車。

現在馬車坐了六個人，包括韓吉，利威爾和被他押著的尼克神父，艾倫，以及兩名104期的新兵。天色已經全黑，儘管現時仍處於沒有巨人的區域，氣氛還是一整個沈重緊張。

 

到底羅塞之牆現在是什麼情況？就算趕到支援，還能拯救到多少？而壁教背後還有什麼比阻止人類滅亡更重要的理由，會讓尼克神父等人將事實隱瞞至今？

沈重的氣氛在韓吉和阿爾敏開始討論巨人的硬質化時，才開始稍微好轉。假設女巨人留下的硬皮碎片真的和牆壁中的巨人相同，那說不定艾倫也能使用這種能力……如此一來，瑪利亞之牆就能重新堵上了。

 

「我們可以在巨人不行動的晚上行動。現在是絕望得不行，還是有所謂的希望……但一切也要看艾倫是否真的能堵上破洞。」

 

阿爾敏提出這個聽起來可行性相當高的建議，這個小鬼……利威爾對他的第一印象，就是個青澀又弱小的少年，搞不好在任何人發現前已被巨人生吞了的類型。

但這小鬼擁有其他人沒有的能力。

 

他那雙和埃爾溫一樣蒼藍的眸子，看得到其他人無法發現的風景。沒錯，這是絕望中的希望，要是行動成功就能進入艾倫家的地下室，那裡有他父親－－格里沙·耶格醫生留下的線索。

 

「在那裡應該有解開一切的答案，那樣的話應該就應知道⋯我這份憤怒應該指向哪裡才好⋯⋯」

 

－－害死你同伴的人是你嗎？

－－還是我？不對，是巨人。

 

在看見艾倫再次露出如怪物般的眼神時，利威爾突然想起埃爾溫對自己說過的話。

當初想殺掉埃爾溫的自己也是這副模樣嗎？不是吧…那個時候，看到從那雙清澈的藍眸子中反映的自己，就知道……當時最無法原諒的人，還是自己。

 

相比起來，這個小鬼感覺還更率性。

 

「快到達艾路米哈區了。」 韓吉報上位置，順道打破這崩緊的靜默。

「接下來就交給你們了，阿爾敏，你就繼續和韓吉當智囊。」作為上司，也得在部下臨行前作出指導。

「是！」

然後兵長把目光轉向艾倫身旁的黑髮少女:「米卡莎，妳就全力保護艾倫……我不知道你妳執著於艾倫的理由是什麼，但妳要抑制自己，別再失敗了。」

少女的表情比剛才更陰沈了:「是，這是當然的。」

 

對於失敗帶來的悔恨，少女都完整地寫滿臉上了，雖然從旁人看來還是一張兇臉，就像審判艾倫當天她死瞪著自己時一樣。

這女孩戰鬥能力非常高，但有別於其他調查兵團的高手，她的力量帶有難以形容的異樣感，還有熟悉感。這樣的士兵現在都為調查兵團所用，說不定真的如阿爾敏所說，奪回瑪利亞之牆不再是遙遠的夢想。

  
  
  


進入艾路米哈區後，空氣比剛才顯得更加沈重，大街上擠滿離開家園避難的人們。除了眾多沈重無力的腳步聲外，還夾雜著彷徨的哭聲，不論是小孩還是大人，眼眶裡都溢滿了淚水。

尼克神父看著無數張絕望的嘴臉，一時無法反應過來，只能空瞪著眼僵立於原地。在聽見與父母失散的男孩的哭聲時，才驚醒過來，希望能為那孩子做些什麼。

 

「喂，你想幹什麼？」利威爾伸手搭上神父的肩膀：「和教會的妄想不太樣吧？那就是你們打算捨棄的人的臉。我經常會看見失去住處的人的表情，他們現在正陷入強烈的不安中吧？」

 

神父心虛似的垂下眼，這對他來說一定是非常震撼的風景吧？而在利威爾眼中，在進入調查軍團前的人生，這就是「世界」的常態。如單純說這種「恍然大悟」的感受，利威爾認為自己可以理解，也就是意識到世界和自己認知不一樣，有一刻感受傷同時，也出現了新的期望。

 

對於鼓吹和平與愛的神父來說，現在應該算是從天堂掉進地獄深淵一樣。然而，這地獄似的風景……正正就是人世本身。


	33. Chapter 33

33

 

埃爾溫連同憲兵來到托羅斯特區和利威爾會合時，天已經全亮。

 

「哦，真有效率。」兵長和團長走到街道不起眼的一旁，以指尖掃一掃金髮男子的下顎：「連通宵工作過後的鬍渣也有時間好好處理呢。」

「利威爾，你這邊情況怎麼樣？」

「南面的狀況還有待先遣部隊的消息，尼克神父倒算終於肯透露些什麼。」利威爾往馬車上仍一臉凝重的神父一瞥：「不過也得先確認米克那邊的傢伙們是否還活著。」

「怎麼回事？」

「耳朵湊過來。」

 

利威爾拉一拉團長胸前的波洛領帶讓對方彎下腰，而埃爾溫也朝對方再踏近一步，並以靠牆那邊的手順勢輕抱對方的後腰。

 

「104期的調查軍團新兵中，其中一名女性士兵帶有王家……也就是雷斯家的血統。」

「是嗎？又是104期……」埃爾溫頓了一頓，又接著問下去:「依你的說法，那名新兵被編至米克班，現時在南面下落不明嗎？」

「如果一切順利韓吉班應該已經和他們會合了。」

「要是我們對另外兩名新兵的懷疑沒有錯，可說是所有重點角色都齊集於104期了。」

 

埃爾溫的語氣再次薄滲著不太明顯的興奮。

 

「一副在等看好戲的樣子嘛，這可是關係到全人類的存亡啊……不過，在如此悶人劣勢中，會期待奇葩戲也不為過。」利威爾垂下眼來，下秒又像突然想起些什麼而再次抬頭，和埃爾溫的臉就只有數公分之隔:「說起米克班那邊的新兵，還有一件事。」

「根據艾倫等人的描述，那名懷有王家血統的女兵還有一名相熟的同伴，而那名士兵的名字⋯⋯叫作『尤米爾』。你對這個名字也有印象吧？」

「尤米爾嗎⋯⋯」

 

他們曾經從某個陣亡士兵的筆記得知，巨人會說話，還說出了「尤米爾的子民」。

 

「除非是巧合，不然這期新兵可真是陣容鼎盛。」 利威爾冷笑一聲，下秒埃爾溫就乘著貼近的距離，朝他微張的雙唇輕啄一口。

「辛苦了，利威爾。我得馬上和匹克西斯司令商討一下，要加緊節奏才行。」

 

在對話即將結束之時，利威爾也感受到某人的目光，一名路過的憲兵正注視著異常貼近親暱的二人，一臉難以形容的困惑表情，從略帶青澀的臉看來，年資應該不高。

 

「啊啊，知道了⋯⋯埃爾溫。」兵長將團長的肩膀輕輕推離。 然後馬上轉向那名年輕憲兵：「怎麼了？看來你找我有事？」

「矣？沒、沒有⋯⋯」被兵長一瞪，那名憲兵明顯怯了。

「那麼你剛才一直盯著我看是幹什麼？」

「抱歉！我⋯先去工作了。」

 

眼看士兵匆匆離去，利威爾也無意為難他，並再次回到尼克神父所在的馬車上，在他對面的位置坐下，一邊自顧自地嘀咕。

 

「真是標準菜鳥的模樣啊……我沒有當過正規的訓練兵，但憲兵一直都是前十名的精英才能當的優差吧？這看似被前輩欺負到傻的傢伙，已經沒留下多少精英的痕跡吧？」

「……」在對面清楚聽著的神父，將頭垂得更低了。

「是怎麼樣的制度，將他們消磨成這樣的人呢？還是說，王政府希望他們變成這個樣子？即使明知牆壁內都是巨人，還是希望所有人傻傻的過活⋯⋯」利威爾交疊雙腿，換了個坐姿，盯著完全不敢與他有眼神接觸的神父：「在這種情況下，仍在粉飾那虛偽的美好日常，簡直就像是⋯⋯安樂死一樣，對吧？」

 

說到這裡，神父的眉頭抖了一抖。

同時，憲兵們喧鬧的聲音也打斷二人間陰沈的氣氛。

 

「我們是聽說事態緊急才過來這種地方的，結果還挺悠閒嘛。喂！利威爾，我們的巨人呢？」

 

利威爾回頭，看見幾名一臉得意的憲兵。

 

「這次沒能讓你們看到巨人真是可惜呢…但壁外調查的機會還是有的，以後就讓我們同心協力一起對付巨人吧。」

聞言，幾名憲兵即露出滿臉尷尬的難色:「啊…這個嘛……我們平時工作也是很忙碌的……」

 

真是無聊啊，等待的感覺很討厭。本想乘著心情有點煩躁，再戲弄下這些蠢貨，但同一時間，城牆那方也傳來急速的馬蹄聲。

似乎是先遣部隊派人回來報告了，包括埃爾溫在內的所有人都圍著那名傳信兵，準備取得最新消息……

 

「城牆上沒出現破洞之類的特殊情況……但出現嚴重的事態了！我們在返回托羅斯特區報告的途中，遇上由韓吉率領的調查軍團，其中有數名沒有裝潢的104期新兵……」士兵上氣不接下氣，滿帶震驚的眼神似是還未能接受現實。他嚥了一口，再說下去:「那些新兵當中有三人……身份是巨人！」

 

而在發現這個令人震驚的事實後，調查兵團和巨人們進行交戰，最後艾倫和另一名巨人都被超大型巨人及鎧之巨人抓走了。

緊急的事態將原本「悠閒」的氣氛打破，而剛才還在挖苦利威爾的憲兵們，也將「得償所願」一睹巨人的風彩。三兵團馬上統整隊型並準備好所有裝備，由於事出突然，最後利威爾也僅能抓著十分鐘的空檔，在軍團出發前，與埃爾溫在馬廐後方的小巷內獨處片刻。

 

「你確定真的要讓我留守嗎？」

「怎麼了？利威爾……剛剛不還在說相信我的判斷嗎？」金髮團長整理好領口，再重新扣上披風的鈕扣。

「我指的是你認為還來得及追上那幾頭巨人的事。」本來背靠著牆的利威爾，踏前兩步站在埃爾溫的正前方:「面對一眾棘手的巨人，韓吉班有一半已成傷員，而米克班……恐怕已經全軍覆沒……」

 

說到這裡，利威爾抬眼打量對方的臉，發現對方只是一臉淡然的垂著凝視著自己，眼神說不上是冷酷，卻未見任何明顯的感情。

 

「的確，米克他們屍骨未寒，我們馬上又要賠上更多鮮活的生命。我知道軍團此行必定要付出慘痛的代價，將要賭上所有同行者的性命。」

「既然你也知道不容樂觀，這次行動還是由我……」

「不行。」一聲低沈而語氣堅決的回應，打斷了兵長的說話：「利威爾，這一次我要賭上的性命當中，並不包括你在內。」

「嘖…」兵長一臉不爽，揪著團長綠色披風的前襟朝自己一扯，迫他彎下身來：「你這是看不起我嗎？連米克都不在了，那些白痴憲兵不說，就算犧牲調查軍團現有的老兵……」

埃爾溫輕吐出苦笑：「利威爾，大概平常受你保護得太多，所以你幾乎忘記我也是個具有一定戰鬥力的士兵吧？你就試著相信我們會活著完成任務好了，雖然這對你來說，要相信這個仍然是很可怕……」

「……我又沒有在害怕……」說到句末，利威爾的微張的雙唇停住片刻。然後闊大的手撫上他後髮的黑髮，下一秒面前的人就將他吻住，壓在唇上的力度有點強硬但只維持了短短兩秒。

「那你就當是命令好了。」語畢，埃爾溫也利落地轉過身，準備離去。

利威爾再次交疊雙手，無聲嘆了一口：「你是指留守的事還是相信你們會活著回來的事？」

 

「兩者皆是。」

 

埃爾溫沒有回頭，但語氣帶著淡淡的笑意。

  
  



	34. Chapter 34

34

 

根據韓吉的推測，埃爾溫帶著各軍團，朝羅塞之牆以外的巨木林進發。考慮到巨人化會對本體帶來極大消耗，以人類之身很難安全躲過牆外的巨人前往他們的目的地，所以捉走艾倫的兩名士兵會選擇在安全地方，等待至晚上的機會極高。 整個行動綱領就是全速前往巨木林，在天黑前將艾倫救回來……而這個行動的成敗，有可能關係到全人類的命運。

想到這裡，埃爾溫的思緒也稍作停頓，並在心裡輕輕唸道「也許不是這樣」。如果對方是打算「回到」遠處的某個地方，姑且稱之為敵人的所在地，也就是說在這天空底下的另一頭還有其他人類。

而那些從「外面」侵略進來的巨人，說不定……

 

「團長，最後一組馬匹即將送到地面！」

部下的聲音打斷了思路，團長瞬間回過神來，發出下一道指令:「傳令各班，整列隊形準備出發。」

「是！」

 

埃爾溫環視四周，幾乎都是新面孔……這是他第一次和其他軍團的士兵一起身處牆外，對調查軍團以至是所有牆內的人類來說，也是史無前例。除了這個他心裡還浮現出另一種感受，儘管每次踏出牆外，都會失去很多同伴，很多熟悉的面孔會從此消失，還是會有特別深刻的人。

米克…韓吉……還有，利威爾。

有足夠的強勁，在身邊存活得最長時間的同伴啊……

 

這一戰卻沒有他們在身邊。

  
  


「前進！！！」

 

和往常一樣，埃爾溫一聲號令引領所有人前進，士兵叫喊著策馬衝刺，面向著目標、面向著希望，同時面向著地獄。那藍天還是一如既往的明朗，它對於眼下人類的垂死掙扎，還是那一副事不關己的模樣。

 

『米克班……恐怕已經全軍覆沒……』

『米克他們屍骨未寒，我們馬上又要賠上更多鮮活的生命。我知道軍團此行必定要付出慘痛的代價，將要賭上所有同行者的性命。』

 

四周都是急促密集的馬蹄聲，而此刻埃爾溫腦內卻想起自己和利威爾的對話。沒錯，自己就是如此殘酷的一個人，殘酷程度與這片充滿諷刺性的藍天不相伯仲。將象徵「希望」的漂亮色彫掛在門面，實質在不斷吞噬眾多鮮活的生命……

過去又有多少名士兵，因為戀上了這片天空而投進地獄？

除著思路愈沉愈深，彷彿連周圍的馬蹄聲也在漸漸遠離。不，與其說是遠離，不如說變得愈來愈稀少了。身旁變得愈來愈靜，直至感到附近只有兩個人……不知何解埃爾溫覺得那兩個人就是利威爾跟米克。這個組合，這個場景，應該只有那一次吧？

 

那是第一次將利威爾拉到這片地獄的日子。

當年那回壁外調查各班都潰不成軍，在說服利威爾跟隨自己後，三個人默默回程準備會合倖存的同伴。埃爾溫曾經短暫回頭，當時身在後方的利威爾正出神地仰望著雨後放晴的天空，儘管表情似是心情複雜，他也能肯定……這個人，已經再也無法放開這片廣闊的天空了。

然後在接下來的五年，成為團長的自己和這些可靠的部下們繼續戰鬥，對抗著牆內傲慢的勢力，對抗著牆外巨人的獵殺，對抗著人類即將滅亡的命運。

 

不管是米克、韓吉還是利威爾，在任務當前都懷著充分的覺悟，對無數同伴的慘死還能面不改容，但他們在任務結束後，都會有一段時間獨自沈沒在悲傷中。

像自己也無數次在戰鬥過後的夜裡，故意打斷利威爾的惡夢，然後兩個人一起任由肉慾放縱……近乎依賴一樣，與其說是誰把誰拉上岸，不如說是相擁在水底的一場掙扎。

 

『利威爾，這一次我要賭上的性命當中，並不包括你在內。』

『你這是看不起我嗎？連米克都不在了，就算犧牲調查軍團現有的老兵……』

『你就試著相信我們會活著完成任務好了，雖然這對你來說，要相信這個仍然是很可怕……』

 

對於要說服利威爾，埃爾溫從來都沒有壓力。事實上，當時擺出一臉餘裕表情的他，已作好犧牲很多人以至要犧牲自己的準備……唯獨就是還沒準備好將利威爾送上死路。

  
  


「發現巨人！!」

現實中的哄動將埃爾溫的思緒拉回來，各兵團已接近瑪利亞之牆的巨木林，在森森的入口聚集了大大小小的巨人。而在各小隊宣告下一步行動前，樹林深處也閃出奇異的強光，看來是某人在裡面變身成巨人了。

依照原定計劃，各兵團兵分多路進入森林及從不同方向包抄。身處樹林外的埃爾溫肉眼無法確認裡面的情況，只見士兵衝進去不久，裡面就傳來了叫聲，看來雙方已展開戰鬥。

接下來，巨大樹幹的另一頭一直傳出不穩的動靜，然後地面也傳來連續的震動，伴隨著巨人重鈍的腳步聲。那聲響從樹森深處傳來，且迅速靠近。

 

未幾，埃爾溫已看見鎧之巨人的身影出現在樹林入口，他離開了樹林，正朝瑪利亞之牆的外圍奔跑。在鎧之巨人的背上，還附著一頭身形較小的巨人，還有兩名人類，其中一人就是被綑綁著的艾倫。

此刻，埃爾溫感到腦海無比的乾淨清晰。隨著腎上腺素上升，所有思慮都瞬間一掃而空，只留下現在必須要完成的任務。

 

「各班注意！就算一直被巨人尾隨也沒關係！跟我來！」他果決地下了這道命令。

「埃爾溫你這惡魔！」憲兵團顯然無法理解這個命令：「又讓我們當誘餌嗎？」

「我從沒這樣想過！」埃爾溫一邊調整馬匹的方向，一邊回應：「憲兵團的作戰也是非常勇猛，我們要盡士兵的本份，必須阻止他們帶走艾倫！」

 

像本能一樣，埃爾溫喊出令人難以反駁的話語。在把艾倫搶回來這個大前題下，其他士兵的存亡現時並不在考慮之列。

在埃爾溫的指示下，士兵們全都拼命追趕著鎧之巨人，同時也被無數巨人從後追趕。如此瘋狂的情境，對很多調查兵團的老兵來說也是首次經歷，而欠缺實戰經驗的憲兵則一個接一個被送進巨人嘴裡，作為誘餌的他們哪怕連咒罵一聲都不可能了。

 

「全員散開！跟巨人拉開距離！」

短時間內眾多士兵犧牲，鎧之巨人的行動也終於被封鎖，被調查兵團引來的巨人們將鎧之巨人重重包圍、噬咬，為了保護頸上的兩名人類，他陷入動彈不得的狀態。

儘管還沒機會與巨人的真身對話，也不知道對方有何目的，但可以肯定的一點就是……對方為了達到目的，將不惜讓雙手沾滿鮮血。所以，想贏過對方就絕對不能吝嗇任何一滴鮮血，要奪回什麼東西，就得用這盡染鮮血的雙手，死命捕捉。

 

「這算是什麼……地獄嗎？」名叫約翰的新兵問道。

「不，現在才是開始。」還沒回過氣來，埃爾溫馬上踏出下一步：「全員！突擊！」

「什麼？」

「讓我們把艾倫奪回然後立刻殺回去吧！為人類獻出心臟！」

 

年輕的士兵還沒反應過來，但在聽見團長激昂的喊叫時，焦躁與興奮的感覺在心內扭成一團，令他們無法安然停在原地，所有人都咬緊牙關，衝向面前那團巨大的肉塊。


	35. Chapter 35

**35**

 

眾多巨人圍成一團噬咬撕扯的畫面再次出現眼前，上次女巨人就是用此技倆將調查軍團擺了一道，而這次埃爾溫則用同一方法拖住敵人腳步。巨人壓倒性的體形和力量，為兵團帶來重大的傷亡，如果是無論如何都無法戰勝的力量，那反過來利用又如何？

埃爾溫瞪著前方地獄圖的主角，它陷入絕境的姿態，令他不自覺露出笑容，帶著幾分邪氣如惡魔般的笑容。四周突擊中的士兵無暇留意團長的表情，也沒空間細想這行徑到底有多可怕，如果現在所有人都身處地獄，說不定惡魔的指示會比神明更可靠……

 

隨著士兵靠近，本來包圍目標的巨人也注意到他們，並開始回頭迎撃。由於巨人體形巨大，它一回頭已是咫尺距離，埃爾溫冷不勝防，就被一頭爬行著的巨人咬住右臂，整個人從馬背上被拖離。

 

「團長！？」斜前方的米卡莎首先住意到。

「前進！」埃爾溫以左手揮刀指向前方：「艾倫已經近在眼前了！前進！」

 

前方多半是104期新兵，衝刺中的他們無法停下來，在團長使用力氣的吼叫下，很快就回過神來繼續衝向巨人群的腳邊並使用立體機動裝置。此刻緊張的場景令埃爾溫一時感覺不到疼痛，目標已近在眼前，幾近伸手可及，只差一點點距離……

突然，他腦海閃過自己在地下街追著利威爾時的視界。不管怎樣…不管使用什麼手段，必須要追上去，必須要抓住……一切能稱之為希望的東西。

 

下一秒他的左手已毫不猶豫地揮刀，從右上臂近肩膀的地方切下去。用來對付巨人的白刃非常鋒利，輕易地瞬間將肌肉和骨骼齊口切斷，快得只感覺到一下灼熱，連痛楚都還未傳及神經。

 

在擺脫咬著自己的巨人後，埃爾溫馬上調整姿勢回到馬背上，全不需要半秒喘息，馬上追上在前方突擊的士兵們。在追上新兵時，他們似乎處於僵持狀態，也接連用士兵遭受周邊巨人的攻撃，情況不容樂觀。

名為阿爾敏的金髮新兵正蹲在鎧之巨人的頭上，與脅持艾倫的少年對恃。而艾倫則被封住嘴巴，被布帶綑綁在少年身後，但有鐙之巨人的防守，再加上周邊巨人的威脅，其他士兵實在難以靠近……

埃爾溫聽不見阿爾敏在說什麼，但看來敵方的少年已受到動搖，這可說是最佳的機會，而這個機會可能眨眼即逝，必須不擇手段抓住。

 

「這些惡魔的末裔！我誓要把他們趕盡殺絕！」

 

少年失控怒吼，就在他雙眼被怒火掩蓋的一瞬，埃爾溫發動立體機動裝置，一躍而上飛到少年面前，朝他胸口划上一刀。在他胸膛噴出大量鮮血同時，綁著艾倫的布帶也被切斷。在對方反應過來之前，艾倫已回到104期的女性士兵手上。

 

「全員撤退！！」

 

確認得手的埃爾溫跳回馬背上，馬上發出新指示，周圍的士兵馬上聽命朝羅塞之牆的方向快速策馬。但沒能拋離多遠，馬上又出現新威脅，鎧之巨人開始將包圍著他的巨人強行擲出去，不

少士兵被飛來的巨人撞至墮馬，然後被爬起來的巨人抓住。

 

在混亂中，埃爾溫也因此而墮馬。

 

「團長！」附近的部下馬上跑來營救。

「別管我！我死了還有別人補上！馬上將艾倫帶回去，咳…！一秒也不能耽誤……」

 

埃爾溫感到體力開始不支，他話還沒有說完，剛才呼喚自己的部下已被巨人咬住。在如此近的距離被巨人包圍，帶傷的身體也無法即時回到馬上，看來已經沒戲唱了。

艾倫是否已脫離危險範圍？還是同樣被巨人纏上了？

從可見的視線內完全無法確認現狀……只見一頭又一頭巨人在步近，並重重包圍，這樣的風景令他想起自己還是新兵的年代。已經忘了是什麼讓他陷進這種狀況，也記不清當時有多少同伴被吃掉，反倒是記得後來自己爛醉在地下街的事。

為什麼……反倒是那種可笑的事會記得如此清楚？不，其實也沒有記得很清楚，只知道朦朧中自己和某個人展開了對話。

 

『我想我每天都在實踐狡猾而無情的生存方式，事實上卻和死人沒兩樣。』

『人…想要假裝死亡？可是……在巨人的殺戮跟前……人類卻…崩潰嚎哭……』

 

已經是多久之前的事了？是從什麼時間開始沒再產生這種疑問？那大概是埃爾溫發現，面對無法躲避的殺戮，人類除了嚎哭，還會發出拼死一戰的咆哮。

  
  


啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊－－

  
  


這時，整個空間突然嚮起一聲吼叫。聽起來不像是巨人的叫聲，感覺卻如地動山搖般震撼，還沒分清叫聲是從哪個方向傳出，四周又充斥眾多巨人的腳步聲。

本來包圍著士兵的巨人全部站起來，朝鎧之巨人狂奔，就像接受了指令一樣群起圍攻。而剛才伏在鎧之巨人背上那頭身形較小的巨人，也突然出手幫忙清理埃爾溫身旁那零星的巨人……

 

「你這個…麻煩的團長！」

 

但從它吐出的說話看來，是個擁有智慧的巨人。儘管完全搞不懂眼下是什麼狀況，現在也沒有深究的餘裕，埃爾溫找回馬匹，再次下令全軍從速撤退。幸而，在這次衝擊之後就沒再遇到新的危機，但對體力幾近透支的士兵們來說，歸途感覺依然遙遠漫長。

 

緊張感纏凝不散的沈默中，天色也在漸漸轉暗。

漆黑的視覺、下降的氣溫、馬蹄的敲擊、顛簸的馬背、火把的熱力、右臂的動楚……帶來危機感的一切，在埃爾溫的感觀裡變得愈來愈模糊。

 

實在不妙，要是在這裡失去意識而墮馬，又要耽誤撤退的時間了……雖然現在已經入黑，巨人已停止活動，但這個過程不容有失。

模糊的意識已經不足以支撐肉體，下秒上身已經失去平衡，從馬背上往後翻下去。就在身體被拋到半空時，有人抓住了他的右手。

 

等等……右手？這到底是……

 

埃爾溫吃力張開眼，只見米克在上方苦笑著，緊握著自己的右手。即使如此，身體仍是繼續往下墮。這時他才發現米克抓住的只是一條斷臂。

 

「抱歉啦……埃爾溫。」

「米克……」

「你走錯路了。」

 

米克指一指埃爾溫的後方，但埃爾溫連回頭的力氣也沒有，而視線中這張熟悉的臉也漸漸被黑暗掩蓋……

在失去意識前，左臂仍殘留著一點知覺，有一雙手正緊緊抱住自己的左臂，阻止了下墮。看來對方的體型和自己有很大差距，才得用雙手來抱住這條手臂。

 

帶有強烈感情的力度牽扯著內心，但埃爾溫卻怎樣也長不開眼。不，他甚至不知道現在到底是閉著眼，還是形體已被黑暗吞噬……已經完了嗎？不，還有最後一口氣……得戰鬥下去。

 

「天啦！埃爾溫…怎麼回事？」

「喂…有空驚訝不如快來幫忙，臭四眼！」

 

直至聽見充滿親切感的對話，掙扎不斷的意識才一下子放鬆下來。感覺身體正以無重狀態慢慢往下飄，最後被幾雙溫暖的手接住……

這樣的場景似曾相識，顯然這並不是他第一次造這種夢。


End file.
